Leaving Home
by jade94
Summary: Harry is forced to leave England when a Magical Creature law tries to force him with someone he hates.
1. Harry's Dilemma

Chapter One : Harry's Dilemma

June 1, 1998

Harry Potter was unpacking his clothes chest, and just tossing his clothes into his trunk. He couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts. Between Draco Malfoy lusting after him, and the whole school acting like he was in fourth year again because he refused him, he had his fill of this place. At least Voldemort wasn't his concern anymore. The Dark Lord was good and dead, finally. If another Dark Lord came along he could care less. They would have to contend with him themselves. Voldemort, formerly Tom Riddle, met his end at the tip of Gryffindor's sword, and then what was left of his soul was vanquished by the Killing Curse at the tip of Harry's wand.

Of course, I probably got your attention with the whole Draco lusting after him part. It all started after the Christmas holidays were over, and Quidditch began again. The Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game was over within a half hour, giving Harry some fly time for himself. He was the only one in the Gryffindor Locker Room, and had finished up his shower when Malfoy came out of nowhere.

FLASHBACK

Harry froze seeing Malfoy standing there by his locker. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. Malfoy went to answer him, but Harry stopped him. "No, scratch that. How'd you get in here?"

"I got an anonymous tip about the password," Malfoy said.

"There are very few people who know this password, Malfoy. Only Gryffindors."

"You forget that I'm a Slytherin, Harry," Malfoy said using Harry's given name. "I have ways of persuasion."

"More like perversion," Harry said as Malfoy got closer to him. "I'll ask again, what are you doing in here?"

"Claiming what's mine," Malfoy said before lunging at Harry.

END FLASHBACK

Harry had pushed him off, throwing him against the wall, and pulled out his wand. He threatened bodily harm in an area that would take months to recover from to get Malfoy out of the locker room. Harry got dressed, and decided to report Malfoy to Dumbledore to clear everything up. It turned out things were a bit complicated. When he arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office, Malfoy was there with his father and Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall was there as well. He was told that the Malfoys were not really Pure-bloods, but descendants of Veela and Vampire. Draco had half of each race in his blood, and both were urging him to get a mate. It turns out that that mate was Harry. To say that Harry blew his top would've been overrated. He got even more pissed when Dumbledore told him that he had no choice.

FLASHBACK

There was silence in the office as Harry let it soak in; for about two seconds. "No way!" he shouted. He stood up from his seat far away from Malfoy. "No way in hell am I agreeing to this!"

"You don't have a choice, Harry," Dumbledore said, "This match is for your own good."

"My own good?" Harry asked. Dumbledore detected a hint of disgust and anger in Harry's voice. "I'm as straight as I can be, Professor. I'm not playing ...housewife to Malfoy over there!"

"Now, Harry ..." Dumbledore said.

"No, don't you 'Harry' me," Harry said, "You've been writing my whole life your own way ever since my parents died, forging me into your perfect

'weapon'. Well, not anymore. It stops right now. I'm seventeen, and an adult, which means no one is telling me that I have to do this. The answer is 'no'."

"I'm not that bad, Harry," Draco said.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "The 'N' or the 'O'?"

"You've got no choice, Potter," McGonagall said.

"Oh yes, I do," Harry said, "Or have you've forgotten the little matter with Voldemort?" The whole room was silent. "If I'm pushed the tiniest bit in the wrong direction, I am going to leave you all, and then you can see how well you go up against Voldemort without me."

"You wouldn't dare," Snape said.

"Try me," Harry warned, "As far as I know, I'm the only one who can defeat him, and if anyone tells me one more time to go ahead and be wife to Malfoy, I'm leaving," he said. He grabbed his backpack, and headed out of the office.

"Harry, please reconsider," Lucius tried to say. Harry whipped his head around.

"This conversation is over!" he snapped before yanking the door open. "And keep that son of yours away from me or you won't have one, Mr. Malfoy." And with that Harry slammed the door behind him.

END FLASHBACK

During the months up to graduation, Harry had to contend with the entire school giving him cold stares, cold shoulders and cold demeanor. It was like he was back in fourth year, only worse. They had taken to tripping him in the halls, knocking his stuff off his desk and pushing him into the walls. According to Hermione, the only one who was by his side, the Wizarding world believed that being the mate of a magical creature was a great honor, and anyone who refused to be a mate were treated like the way Remus was treated; an outcast. It was just like that. Even Ron, his supposedly best friend, turned on him. This was a Weasley siding with a Malfoy. Two families who hated each other for years, and Ron was telling him he should consider the 'offer'. It finally came down to him announcing to everyone what he said in Dumbledore's office. Leave him alone or they face Voldemort without him. That shut everyone up. He also threatened with taking points away from any house if they did anything to him again. One of the benefits to being Head Boy was the authortity to take points away.

Harry and Hermione knew that Voldemort would attack soon the closer graduation came upon them. They spent more time together in the library going over charms and spells that were more helpful in battle when it came. Malfoy took to following Harry around whenever he wasn't in class. Ginny had broken up with Harry, although Ron may have had something to do with it. None of the girls wouldn't have anything to do with him. Malfoy was always around wherever Harry was. His father had told him to keep his distance, but one night he couldn't take it anymore. Harry had come down to the dungeons to hand in extra credit for Potions. Malfoy was in the classroom helping his godfather sort out the ingredients when he went in. Harry walked a straight line to Snape's desk, put the report on it and walked out of the room. He had made it to Gryffindor tower, and was about to turn to his dorm room when he was grabbed from behind. His self training in hand to hand combat over the summer really helped. He twisted Malfoy's arm around, and got him to the ground. With his wand out, pointing down toward Malfoy's genitals, Harry threatened to remove a necessary organ that Malfoy would need if he had any hopes of reproducing.

Two days before graduation was upon them, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. With the teachers and Order of the Phoenix members battling Death-eaters, Harry and Hermione managed to lure Voldemort out of the castle, and into the Forbidden Forest. The battle between Harry and Voldemort was long and hard, but eventually the Dark Lord met his maker when Harry plunged the Sword of Gryffindor into his body, and killed what was left of his soul. The battle left him really weak, and he collapsed into Hermione's waiting arms. He spent graduation day in the hospital wing. Hermione had come up with his graduation papers, and told him that no one missed him at graduation. He didn't go to the farewell feast after getting out of the hospital. He stayed up in his dorm room for what seemed like forever before going down to the kitchens to get something to eat. That night was the first time he got a decent night sleep.

So, here he was, packing up his trunk to leave what used to be his home. He would spend the summer holiday with Remus, and then go to Auror school. They still had a few Deatheaters to contend with, so he needed to brush up on his investigative skills. There was a knock on the door, and he turned around to see Hermione. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back.

"What's up?" he asked. He turned back to his trunk and realized his needed to fold some clothes if he wanted everything to fit in it.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. He took all his clothes out of the trunk, and began folding them. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, the past few days have been a little hectic for us." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, they have."

"There's been a lot of chatter about this whole Malfoy mate thing," she said, "Mostly from Ron who can't seem to shut his mouth." Harry snickered as he tossed a folded sweater into his trunk. Hermione walked over, and started to fold some clothes too.

"What's the word?" he asked.

"Since Voldemort's dead you can't use your previous threat anymore," she said.

"We still have the remaining Death-eaters to contend with," he said throwing socks which really don't need folding into the trunk.

"The Ministry can handle that, Harry," she said. Harry turned to his only remaining friend with a look of disbelief.

"What are you saying, Hermione?" he asked hoping he wasn't going to lose Hermione too.

"I'm saying you should think about this whole 'mate' thing."

"Oh, no. Not you, too," he said as he turned his back on her. He started to just throw his clothes into the trunk again.

"Just hear me out, Harry," she said.

"I don't want to hear you out," he said, "I don't want to hear anybody out!" he shouted. He put the rest of his clothes into his trunk, and slammed it shut. "I thought you were on my side. Was it all just an act?"

"No, Harry, I would never ..."

"Then don't tell me to be Malfoy's mate."

"Harry, if you don't do this, you'll be singled out for the rest of your life."

"I know about that whole 'being a mate is a great honor' crap, Hermione," he said.

"Then you should consider this because you'll have a better chance at getting a job."

"I don't need a job, Hermione."

"Harry, I know you," she said, "You'll be too bored to sit around a house all day doing nothing." Harry sighed out knowing that she was right. Having to do all those chores when he was a kid caused him to have problems about being lazy.

"Why are you making a big deal about this?" he asked, "I already turned Malfoy down with his 'offer'."

"There's still time to accept him." Harry chuckled. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Me? Hurt?"

"Draco's vampire side is going to take control over him the more he's away from you," she said, "If he doesn't get what he wants, he could take you by force. He could rape you." Harry snickered. "I'm serious, Harry. It's no laughing matter."

"Malfoy learned that's it's not easy to take me by force," he said.

"He could die," she said.

"Since when did you care about Malfoy's welfare?" he asked. "What about me?" Hermione didn't answer. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life as Malfoy's sex thing."

"You'll be more than that!"

"A housewife then?" he asked, "I remember you saying I can't sit and do nothing, Hermione. Can you see me doing the wife thing with Malfoy?" Hermione shook her head. "I don't want Malfoy getting his hands on my family's estate either. The Potter estate. I read that part, too. He'll have control over what is mine, including Sirius' estate. I'd rather die than let him get his hands on my money."

"This isn't about money, Harry."

"It's not?" he said. He opened his backpack, and pulled out a file. He handed it to her, and she took it. "Go ahead, and read it." She looked through it. "In case you can't understand any of that, the entire Malfoy estate after all those fines the Ministry gave them, has dwindled down to a little over twenty million galleons, and if you look on the next page," he said causing her to turn the page. "You'll see that I had the Potter and Black estates combined together. The number at the bottom is the final tally." Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw the number at the bottom. She knew that Harry was rich, but she had no idea he was that rich.

"Harry, I had no idea you were so rich."

"Now you see why the Malfoys approved of their son's choice," he said taking the papers, and putting them back into his bag. Hermione sighed.

"Draco won't give up on you."

"I'm not gay! Never been, and never will be! Hell, I'll never be bi even," he shouted, "I'll always be straight! I want to find a nice girl and settle down with her. Get married and have kids."

"But you can have kids with ..." she tried to reason.

"No," Harry interrupted her, "Don't even think for a second that I'll be spreading my legs for Malfoy, and give birth to his kids." He put his trunk on the floor for the house elves to take to the train. "I'm in love with somebody else, anyway."

"I know it's not Ginny," she said.

"No," he said, "Ron told her to get over her crush on me, and find someone else. I think she's dating Neville now."

"So, who is it?" she asked.

"It's you," he said. He heard her light gasp, and reached into his pocket. "Or did you forget that night before Voldemort attacked. You were my first, 'Mione, and I know I was yours." Hermione chuckled. "You were with me to the end, Hermione."

"Harry ..."

"I've loved you since third year, but was afraid that if we were together, you would be killed," he said, getting down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a ring box, and opened it. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Hermione gazed at the beautiful ring in the box, and was speechless. "Hermione, this is where you say 'yes'."

"I can't, Harry," she said, "Ron and I ... we may be having problems, but we didn't break up." Harry sighed closing the box, and standing up. "I'm sorry, Harry. Ron asked me to marry him two days ago."

"And?"

"I didn't give him an answer yet, but ..."

"You're going to say 'yes'?" Hermione nodded. Harry turned from her, and put the ring in his pack. "No problem," he said. He swung his back pack onto his shoulder, and turned to face her. "I hope you and Ron have a wonderful life together. Merlin knows you deserve each other."

"Harry, I don't want to lose our friendship," she said tearfully.

"You knew you lost it when you said I should consider the mate offer." He left the room without looking back at her. He walked through the castle one last time, ignoring the cold stares from the former classmates. He found a carriage to sit in, and rode to the train station alone. He also sat on the train alone. He kept the door locked and the shade pulled closed in case Draco came around. He looked out the window until he fell asleep, and woke up when the train came to a halt. Most of the students were already off the train when he walked through the narrow rows, and got off. He got his trunk, and found Remus in the crowd. With him were two big guys, whom looked like they were Aurors. "What?" he asked.

"We need to talk, Harry," Remus said.

"If this is about Malfoy, forget it," he said, "I already made up my mind about it."

"It's the wrong choice."

"Why?"

"Well, first, you'll be the most hated wizard in the world," Remus said.

"Good, it'll be a nice change," Harry said with no emotion. "I can't believe you. Mum and Dad would be rolling in their graves right now. So would Sirius."

"Harry ..."

"You're my only family, Moony!" he shouted, "Don't tell me that you sided with the Malfoys!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus said.

"Screw you," Harry said before turning around. The two big Aurors that were with Remus blocked his path. "What the hell is this?!"

"We need to secure you, Harry, until the bonding ceremony," Remus said.

"Bonding ...?" Harry started to say, but suddenly realized ... "You're forcing me to do this?!" he asked his parents' friend. "You're lucky Mum and Dad can't come back from the dead to kill you, because this is absurd."

"Like I said before Harry, I'm sorry," Remus said.

"So I am, Lupin," Harry said. Suddenly there was a puff of white smoke, and people scattered. When the smoke cleared, Harry and his things were gone.

"Where'd he go?" one of the Aurors asked.

"Find him," Remus said, "He couldn't have gotten far."

Harry sighed as he collapsed on a chair in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. He knew this was going to happen, so he prepared the house for himself. Charms, wards and other spells guarded the place from any entry. The house appeared to Muggles, so using magic to get in the house was out of the question. The only ones with Harry were Dobby and Kreacher. Dobby worshipped Harry, and joined the house elf staff. Kreacher unfortunately came with the house. Harry had no choice but to put up with him. Since breaking into the house was next to impossible, the Ministry decided to send portkeys to Harry in hopes of getting him into a holding cell. However, any letters and packages sent to the house went through the house elves first, a security measure for Harry's safety. That idea was futile after the first couple of times the portkeys were sent back with a Howler from Dobby.

The letters from 'friends' still came, but he didn't answer them. He got hate mail from Magical Creature activists. The hate mail soon turned into Howlers. It was by the time when the twentieth Howler arrived that Harry decided that hiding out in the house wasn't going to work, and that he would have to go to 'Plan B'; disappearing.


	2. Disappearing Act

Author Note : This is a crossover with my favorite TV show, NCIS. In one of my reviews some implied that I stole this story from another site from some one. This is my story. I am that other author on the other site too.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS characters or things. I do not make any money from this.

I got rid of all the bold print from all the chapters and made some changes. It was long overdue and I'm sorry about the print.

Chapter Two: Disappearing Act

It was well into the month of July since Harry noticed the Muggle telephone service van outside the house. No doubt Aurors were staking the place out. To keep an eye on them, he put Kreacher up in the attic. It gave the house elf a perfect view of the van, without drawing suspicion. Of course, with all the windows blocked by window shades and blinds, the Aurors really didn't have anything to go on. They were totally blocked of any sight into the house. The outside was blocked too, at least the backyard was. With the high wooden fence on either side of the house, there was no way for them to see the moving van that had come up along the back alley a couple days ago. Muggle movers actually came, and moved every piece of furniture, minus the stuff Harry had locked away in the attic, into the van. Harry gave them a nice tip before sending them on their way. The furniture and other things loaded into the van were on their way to the house Harry had bought with the help of a Muggle real estate agent, Dan Carlson. He was really helpful, and Harry found the perfect house for him. It was all ready for him to move in.

Plan 'B' was going as smooth as can be. Dobby was the only one that anybody really saw outside of the house. He was seen at Gringotts talking to the goblins in charge of the Potter estate. When Ministry officials tried to have the account blocked, they were met with a painful shock set up by the goblins. The goblins in question were asked about what Mr. Potter was doing with his money, but they got a stoned cold reply of 'None of your business.' from the goblins. News of Harry's self imprisonment reached Rita Skeeter's ears, and she decided to do a little digging herself. She got interviews with the Malfoys, Dumbledore and Ron Weasley. She wrote an article that really put the ones from fourth year to shame. When Harry got the Daily Prophet that morning it came out, he nearly spit out his morning tea.

HARRY POTTER REFUSES MAGICAL CREATURE AS MATE

FORCED TO LOCK SELF IN HOME

by : Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Defeat You Know Who, has locked himself in his home with no access to the outside world. According to my sources, Mr. Potter was claimed as a mate by Draco Malfoy, the son of prominent figure, Lucius Malfoy. It turned out that Draco was a magical creature, at least two times. Mr. Malfoy is believed to be half Veela and half Vampire. A powerful combination of magical creatures, especially if one was a wizard. It turned out that Mr. Potter had refused him when he first attempted to claim him, and that Draco was physically assaulted by Mr. Potter. When I asked him about the feud that started their first year, Draco just chuckled and replied, quote "I was hoping that silly feud would've ended when I told Harry how much I loved him. He never gave me the chance to say it." End quote. When I asked him if that was the only time Mr. Potter had assaulted him, Draco hung his head, and shook it. Mr. Potter had apparently threatened to remove a vital organ that Draco would've needed to reproduce, "With Harry," he had added. Mr. Potter had also threatened to leave the wizarding world before he had defeated You Know Who, if anyone had told him that he was supposed to approve of this match. I had inquired about Mr. Potter's preference in sexuality, and Draco had

replied, "He said that he was straight, and he'll never be gay. That he'd rather die than play housewife to me." I had asked Malfoy Sr. what lengths were being taken to change Mr. Potter's mind. The elder Malfoy just shrugged, and gave no reply. It appears that there was a rumor going around that Mr. Potter was in love with a woman. The identity of the other woman has yet to be determined, but this reporter has her money placed on Ms. Ginny Weasley, who is currently dating Neville Longbottom. I asked Professor Dumbledore about the situation. The headmaster gave no comment, and went up to his office. Ron Weasley, former best friend of Mr. Potter's, gave this statement, "I don't want him any where near my sister. Any one who refuses a magical creature as a mate is no friend of mine."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He crumbled up the paper, and tosses it aside. Now he couldn't wait to get out of here. The whole of the wizarding world was now against him. He just hoped that everything would hold out for another day. Tomorrow was July 30th, and it was the day Plan "B" was going into affect. He had all the necessary papers to travel, and to transition into Muggle life, courtesy of his banker. He sent Kreacher to work at Hogwarts, and left the important things for Dobby. He had gone to bed, which was on the carpet floor in the living in a sleeping bag, and asked Dobby to wake him up early.

It was 4:30 in morning when Dobby woke him up. Harry packed the sleeping bag away into a trunk with Dobby's help, and gotten dressed. He had Hedwig deliver letters all morning so that those who received them would have them for their morning mail. When she came back after delivering the last letter, he filled her food and water dish, and placed her in her cage in the kitchen. He left the door open to the cage, and gave her a final stroke of her feathers. He was going to miss her, but if he wanted to cut off all his ties to magic, he was going to have to leave her behind. He had sent his books and other magic things with the furniture, but he had plans to keep it locked up. His papers from the goblins had arrived that morning while Hedwig was out delivering letters. He had assurances that he will never be found. It was eight o'clock when he said goodbye to Dobby, and got his bags, two suitcases and a shoulder bag, before heading out the back door. A limo waited in the alley way, and the driver tipped his hat to Harry. "Good morning, Mr. Potter," he said.

"Good morning," Harry said back. The driver took the suitcases from Harry, and put them in the trunk as Harry climbed into the back of the limo. The driver climbed into the front, and started the engine.

"Should arrive at the airport in fifteen, sir," he said looking in the mirror.

"Thank you." The limo pulled out of the alley way, and drove down the street right passed the surveillance van with the two Aurors inside. Harry was quiet throughout the ride, glancing at his ticket every now and then. He had decided to go to Washington, D.C., the capital of the United States. He was set to attend Georgetown University with majors in Criminology and Law Enforcement. He had wanted to become an Auror to begin with, so why not just become a Muggle cop and help Muggles. He was raised as a Muggle, so it would only fit that he convert to life as one. The limo arrived at Heathrow Airport within fifteen minutes. The driver helped Harry lugged his suitcases onto a cart, and bid him farewell, with a 'good luck'. Harry was left outside of the airport, and he pushed the cart into the check in lobby. He got up to the desk, and the girl gave him a smile.

"Good morning," she said, "Welcome to British Airways."

"Morning," he said handing her his ticket and travel papers.

"Are you flying one way?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, and she nodded her head confirming it on the ticket. She checked his passport and student visa. She asked for ID, and he handed her his student ID for Georgetown University.

"Any bags to check, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Just these two," he said gesturing to the suitcases on the cart. She had them checked onto the flight, and had them headed on the belt in a flash. She typed some more on her computer, and handed him all of his stuff back.

"You're at gate 11. They'll start boarding 30 minutes within take off," she said, "Have a nice flight, and good luck with your studies."

"Thank you," he said. He headed up to the line that was at the metal detectors. He got through with no problem, and headed for his gate. It was the first flight out of that gate, so he was able to sit down at a bench. He pulled his bag onto his lap, and opened it. He reached for his book that he had been reading, but pulled out his family album instead. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before opening it. The first page revealed him with Ron and Hermione in first year. They stood there giggling like the first years they were. The next page was him as a baby with his parents, James and Lily. There were other pictures, some he added himself. The picture of his parents dancing in the leaves, their wedding and there was one of just him and Hermione. It was similar to the one of his parents, but it was more platonic than romantic. He glanced at his watch to see he had another hour yet until boarding, so he put the album away, and got the book he was going to read in the first place. He got so wrapped up in his book, he almost didn't hear the announcement for first class passengers to board. He put his book away, and boarded the plane. It was at that time that everyone was getting their morning mail, either from owls, elves or themselves.

July 30, 1998

Hermione was the first to get her morning mail at her Muggle home. Seeing Harry's handwriting on the envelope made her gasp, and she practically ripped open the letter. It looked so informal, like it was only one of many letters addressed.

To Whom It May Concern,

It was of recent events ( and a certain article in the Daily Prophet) that I decided to make up my final decision with this whole thing. I call it Plan "B", and you are invited to No. 12 Grimmauld Place on July 31, 1998 for my birthday. Be on the porch at exactly 10 am, not later than that. The wards will go down, and Dobby will give you entry to the house. He will explain everything in the foyer.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Hermione didn't like the sound of this letter, period. Something was wrong. On the other hand, the Malfoys seemed to be pleased with this letter, especially Draco. He was sure of it that Harry had finally come to a positive decision about this whole thing, and he ran upstairs to pick something out to wear. Once Draco was out of ear range, Narcissa and Lucius had a talk. "Well, looks like the Potter boy has finally made the right decision," Narcissa said.

"Looks that way," Lucius said, "And all that boy's money will be ours. We will have our status back again." Narcissa chuckled. "We'll let Draco have his fun with Potter for awhile, but then we'll have to get rid of him."

"It'll have to look like an accident," she said, "I've heard that Potter has some food allergies."

"We can place the blame on the house elf who serves the food that day." By the time Draco came back down with his best outfit on, their talk was over, and Narcissa went about to help her son with his wardrobe. Unfortunately for them, their evil plans were never going to be able to take off, because that was exactly what Harry was doing at the moment.

The British Airways plane took off on time, and Harry settled into his seat, and dozed off.

The plane arrived at Baltimore Washington International Airport several hours later, and Harry set his watch to the correct time. He smiled to himself as the plane began it's descent. His first class seat was one of the first to depart the plane, and he made his way to customs. He thought it would take forever to get through, but soon enough he got to baggage claim, and found his two suitcases. He pulled them off the belt, and being thankful they had wheels, pulled them along outside. He stood to the side so he wouldn't be in the way, and sat on his bigger suitcase of the two. He pulled out his real estate folder, and found a picture of Mr. Carlson. He looked at his watch, and saw it was close to the time he was going to meet him face to face. "Mr. Potter?" Harry turned at the sound of him name, and saw Mr. Carlson coming up to him, hand extended.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the United States," Carlson said. Harry took his hand, and shook it.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"I'm Dan Carlson from Century Twenty One Real Estate."

"Hello," he said.

"I got a town car waiting in the parking lot," Carlson said, "Let me help you with your bags."

"Oh, thank you." Carlson grabbed the heavier of the two, and let Harry take the one with wheels. Harry followed Carlson to the parking lot of the airport. They came up to a black sedan, and they loaded the bags into the trunk, and climbed into the car. Carlson turned onto the highway toward Washington, and started conversation.

"That furniture of yours arrived a few weeks ago," he said, "Got it all sorted in the rooms, and if there's anything out of place or you want something moved, give me a call."

"Sure," Harry said.

"So, you're going to Georgetown?" Carlson asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm going to study Criminology and Law Enforcement."

"Going to be a Metro cop?" Carlson asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I heard that the United States needs some help in the federal government areas." Carlson chuckled.

"You know, I don't get many clients who are under twenty one," Carlson said, "Your parents are okay with you going to school out of the country?"

"My parents would've wanted me to do what I've always wanted to do."

"Would've?"

"They're dead," Harry said causing Carlson to wince. "They were murdered."

"I'm sorry, I didn't ..."

"It's okay," Harry said looking out the window, "I know I'll be telling this story a lot to everybody I come in contact with. They were killed by someone who was an evil man. I don't really remember anything cause I was one when it happened. The only thing I can remember is my mother's screams."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not big deal," Harry said, "I barely remember them. I only know what they look like from pictures." There was some silence before Harry spoke again. "The important thing is that the guy who killed them is dead."

"Well, that's good," Carlson said, "I didn't know they had the death penalty in England."

"Oh, he resisted when the cops tried to arrest him," Harry lied, "They shot him when he pulled a gun on them." Carlson nodded seeming to take it as the answer. Harry wasn't sure how he would explain all the magic stuff. They entered Washington within a half hour, and the car was driven toward the Georgetown area. Carlson turned onto 34th St, and pulled into a split level ranch house with a two door garage.

"Here we are," he said.

"Wow," Harry said, "It looks so much nicer in real life."

"They usually do," Carlson said as he turned the car off. Harry climbed out into the warm air of the summer, thankful that the summers weren't the same as in England. Carlson helped him get out his luggage from the trunk, and he escorted Harry to the front door. He pulled out the keys from his pocket, and handed them to Harry. "Let's get this front door open." Harry chuckled as he took the keys, and put them through the locks. The door opened letting Harry inside.

"Wow," was the only thing out of his mouth. He heard Dan chuckle behind him, and he turned to his Realtor. "I love it. It's perfect." He looked around the house, and let out a sigh of relief. He was home.

July 31, 1998

Harry's Georgetown Home

Harry sat in his kitchen staring at the cupcake he had bought at the grocery store in the morning. It was one of the things on his 'To Do' list. He got his fridge half full of important things; milk, eggs, butter. He also got cereal and bread. For now he was satisfied with eating take out food; Chinese and pizza. He had to be sure to get a doctor at the Georgetown University Hospital while he was in school. He had to take care of his body, and keep the food allergies at bay. His peanut butter, shellfish and nut allergies could be deadly if he's not careful. He continued to stare at the candle before closing his eyes. "Time to start my new life," he thought. He took a deep breath, and blew the candle out.

Meanwhile ...

No. 12 Grimmauld Place, England

It was 9:55 am when Hermione arrived at the house. There was already a group of people on the porch when she stepped up. Ron came up to her with a smile. "Hermione, you got a letter too?" he asked.

"Of course I got one, Ronald," she scolded. She looked around the porch to see everyone from the Order of the Phoenix, Aurors, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, the Malfoys, the Weasleys ( they were on opposite sides of the porch ), Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Snape and every classmate from seventh year. Remus sat with Tonks on the porch swing. She couldn't tell, but Hermione thought she looked pregnant. It was quite a look see for the Muggles who walked by with their dogs. It was ten o'clock, and everyone felt the wards go down on the house, yet no one made a move for the door. So, Hermione decided to go first. She slowly opened the door, and was shoved aside by Malfoy. He ran into the house, screaming for Harry.

"Harry!? Where are you are?!" he shouted, "Harry!?" Hermione was helped off the floor by Ron who scolded at Malfoy. Once all the group was in the foyer, Draco had come back with a look of disbelief on his face. "The house, it's empty."

"What?!" the group said.

"All the rooms are empty," he said, "Like someone moved out." Just then, Dobby popped in behind Draco on the stairs.

"Good morning to all," he said.

"Dobby, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby cannot tell you Miss Hermione because Master Harry did not tell me where he was going," Dobby answered, "But, he did give me this to read to you," he said pulling out a letter. Draco made a grab for it, but Dobby was quicker. "Dobby must read it, not you." Hermione and Ron shared a quiet snicker as Dobby opened the letter, and began to read. "My Former Friends and Family, It's with a heavy heart that I make this letter my final goodbye to you all. No one seems to care about my well being in this matter, or see the scheme behind this charade of the Malfoys. They are really after my money, because they have so little, even though it is only 20 million galleons. With the Potter and Black fortunes combined, I am ten times richer than that, and will not fund the Malfoys into taking over the wizarding world." Lucius and Narcissa glanced at everyone to see if they looked at them, but they seemed to be more focused on the house elf who continued. "I have left the wizarding world and magic behind forever. I ask that you do not look for me, because you will not find me. Your search will be futile. The only thing I leave is the house, Hedwig, and Dobby." Dobby let out a small squeak after he read that part. "All three of those things will go to the one person who was with me to the end, Hermione Granger." Hermione gasped. "The necessary papers are at Gringotts for her to sign. No one else deserves anything because you were never on MY side. I bid you all farewell, never to return. Harry J. Potter." Dobby finished the letter only to have it snatched up by Draco who read through it.

"This is it?" he asked the house elf, "Just some letter that's not even a letter."

"Master Harry didn't need to say any more," Dobby said, "That's it."

"That can't be it!" he shouted, "How could he do this to me?!" That was it for Hermione.

"How could he do this to YOU!?" she shouted at Draco, "You never gave him much choice! We're the reason he left! We pushed him to it! We made him leave because we kept insisting that he be your wife, Malfoy! Now he's gone!" There was a pause before she looked at everyone. "I hope you're all happy because now we'll never see him again!!" She ran up the stairs to the room Harry had used as his bedroom with Dobby fast approaching her from behind. Draco ignored Hermione as she fled, and turned to his father.

"We have to find him, Father," he said, "I can't live without him."

"And find him we shall," Lucius said, "Fudge, I need your best Aurors."

"You shall have them," Fudge said.

"But, didn't you hear Dobby when he read the letter," Molly said. "He said you won't find him even if you tried." The Malfoys and Fudge left the house, and went to the Ministry. "Well, I hope everyone's happy about this," she said. "Personally, I really didn't want Harry to be with that boy."

Hermione was sitting at the window watching everyone leave when Dobby came in. He cautiously walked up to her, and he tapped her on the knee. "Miss Hermione, I must give you this letter from Master Harry." Hermione snatched the letter from Dobby, and ripped it open. She opened the letter, and read it.

"Dear Hermione, I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, but I wasn't left with much of a choice. Stay hidden forever or become Malfoy's wife. Let's just say I couldn't do either. I know of the Malfoy's plan through the goblins. They had found out that if the Malfoys can't live off 20 million galleons, not with the way they spend. They had agreed to Draco's choice as mate because of my bank account. They would allow us to bond, let Draco have his fun with me for a few years, hell maybe not even that long, a few months maybe, and kill me by accident, possibly using one of my food allergies. You can go to the goblins with this when you sign the papers for the house. It really is yours. You were with me to the end, 'Mione, and remember that I'll always love you, even if I find someone else to marry. I hope we see each other again soon. Love Harry." Hermione was crying as she folded up the letter, and put it in her pocket. He was truly gone.

The next day, the biggest search since Sirius Black escaped prison was initiated for Harry Potter. The whole British Isles was searched until the Ministry got through their thick skulls that he wasn't even in the country anymore. Owls were sent out with letters for Harry only to come back after days without finding him. It got so bad for them that they just refused to move after a letter for Harry was attached to their leg. Other Ministries rebuffed Fudge's pleas of help, and the Aurors had to do it on their own. Hermione went on to work at the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures. She began immediate work on the mate laws for them. With any luck, Draco would be forced to look for someone else as a mate. She signed the papers for the house, and to her surprise, Harry gave her a small fortune to have it furnished. She didn't have to worry about Mrs. Black. She and a few dozen other portraits were locked up in a vault.

For two years, the Malfoys, Ministry officials, the Weasleys and just about everyone accept Hermione searched for Harry Potter. It seemed he disappeared off the face of the earth. He was gone. Draco went through months of heartbreak and despair, but he didn't die. Lucius had some time left before the money in the Malfoy vault ran out. If Harry Potter was not found in another two years, he would force Draco to marry someone else. What he didn't count on was Harry Potter hiding his tracks so well.


	3. Moving On

Chapter Three: Moving On

While the wizarding world was searching for Harry, he was going to orientation classes to get used to the campus. He found all the buildings for his classes, and met some of his professors. He liked his Criminology professor the best. Classes official started September 1st. He decided that he didn't really need a car just yet. He was content to just walking from his house to school. In between classes he sat either in the cafeteria or outside in the plaza. He made friends fast, and made a new best friend, Justin Hodge. He was in Harry's Criminology class, and Justin helped Harry unpack his boxes. They did school work together, and Justin even took Harry, with a few friends, around the city. He took a liking to the history in the US capital. He liked the museums in the Smithsonian Institute, especially the Air and Space Museum. Harry and Justin became part of a tight knit group of pals. Kind of like the one back in England.

It turned out to be a good year for Harry, his freshman year. He and Justin played basketball, which Harry learned quickly, every Saturday, and Justin and the guys took him around the city every Sunday. When Thanksgiving came around, Justin invited him to his parents' home in Fairfax, which he accepted, even though he didn't celebrate the holiday. It didn't turn out to be that bad. Lots of food. "Ron would love this holiday," he thought to himself. Christmas was soon upon them, and even though Justin invited him back to his house for Christmas, Harry declined. He knew he was going to be lonely, so Justin suggested getting a dog. Harry did just that a couple days before the holidays. He took a taxi down to the animal shelter, and found the perfect dog. The little Shetland sheepdog perked up when he stopped by her cage. She gave him an energetic bark, and he knew right away she was his dog.

Harry named her Friday being that it was his favorite day of the week, and they spent Christmas by themselves. He even cooked himself something. He actually thanked Aunt Petunia for making him cook since he was five cause now when he was an adult, he won't starve. Only problem of cooking just for him, he had a lot of leftovers. They lasted him well into January. Next time, cut down on proportions. At least Friday was more plump than she was when he got her. After Christmas, he bought himself a car, deciding on splurging his money on himself. He promised himself that he wasn't going to do it much, only using it to pay the important things like bills and school tuition. He found a 1968 black Ford Mustang, fully restored. The owner was selling it for 8,000. He was surprised when Harry's fresh face came to the door wanting to buy it. He was even more surprised when Harry paid a little extra for it. The car and Friday were Harry's pride and joy. He took extra care of both of them, they took care of him, well at least Friday did. She even introduced him to Sarah.

Harry always took Friday with him to the outdoor coffee shop in the Georgetown Promenade on Saturdays. They had a table they always liked, and both were currently sitting at it. Harry was engrossed in a book when Friday let out a sharp bark. Harry's head snapped up, and he saw a young woman having difficulty balancing a gift on top of her books. She walked passed their table, and the gift decided to take that moment to fall off the books. Harry's Seeker reflect kicked in, and he caught the package before any damage was done. "Oh, thank you so much," she said.

"You're.." Harry started to say before looking at her, "Welcome," he finished. She was at least 5'6", brown hair, brown eyes and the most gorgeous smile. "Uh, you can put your stuff here to get reorganized."

"Oh, thank you," she said depositing her books down. He noticed her naval uniform for the first time as she sat down. "Actually, you don't mind if I sit while I finish my coffee do you?"

"No, go right ahead," he said. "So, you're in the navy?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a clerk for the Judge Advocate General office," she said. "Petty Officer Sarah Miles." She reached her hand out to him.

"Harry Potter, civilian," he joked causing her to laugh. "Also student."

"What school?"

"Georgetown University," Harry said.

"Freshman?" Harry nodded. "Wow, I would've guess you were still in high school." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said before sipping his coffee,

"Either that or I get told I'm older."

"Which do you prefer?" she asked.

"Depends on who complimenting me." Sarah let out a laugh that was music to Harry's ears. It reminded him of Hermione's laugh. She always laughed at his jokes. "I matured at a very young age."

"It seems you did considering that you're from England and attending school in America," she pointed out. "Uh, what subject?" she asked.

"Criminology and Law Enforcement."

"You going to be a cop?" she asked.

"I plan to be anything that's available," he said. "I want to help my new country," he said.

"So, you're living here, too?" she asked. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I'm on a student visa, but I'm in the process of getting my US citizenship." Sarah smiled.

"Well, good luck with that." Harry chuckled before Friday let out a yelp. "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Friday," Harry said. "She's my girl and the one who led me to your almost disaster."

"Well, thank you, Friday," she said stroking Friday behind the ear. "So, how are your parents dealing with this deal of you getting citizenship?"

"Oh, well, they passed away a while back." Sarah cringed at the sadness in Harry's voice.

"I'm sorry," she said. Harry forced a smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "How'd they die?"

"They were murdered on Halloween when I was one." Harry heard Sarah's light gasp. "I really don't remember much since I was only one, but as I got older I started having these dreams that involved a woman screaming."

"You think it was your mother?" Harry nodded. "How awful," she said, "Did they catch the guy?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's dead though," he said. "He died while resisting arrest," he said lying about what really happened to Voldemort.

"Did it give you some comfort?" she asked.

"Yeah, I sleep better." It was true. Ever since Voldemort had died, Harry was sleeping better with their connection being cut off. The scar itself that once adorned Harry's forehead was now just a memory.

"Well, let's talk about better things then," she said changing the subject. They talked with each other for about an hour before saying their goodbyes. However before Harry could walk away, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and gave him her phone number. Thus the courting began. As it turned out, Sarah was four years older than Harry. Something her parents didn't approve of, but when they met Harry the following Thanksgiving, and saw how mature he was, they fell in love with him. So, when a year went by, and Sarah showed up with a ring on her finger, they were overjoyed. They got married in May 2001, and with good reason too, because on September 1, 2001, Sarah gave birth to their son, Brian James Potter, named after her grandfather and his father. They witnessed the tragic events of September 11th together, and Harry decided he would join a federal government, but wasn't sure which one. Everything was going right in Harry Potter's world as he entered his last year of school. However, the same thing couldn't have been said about Draco Malfoy.

Minister Cornelius Fudge's Office

It's been four years since the disappearance of Harry Potter. Little did they know he was across the Atlantic starting a family. Draco and his father were sitting in Fudge's office wondering why they were called in. Imagine their surprise when they were told that Fudge was calling off the search for Harry. "This is my son's life mate talking about here, Fudge!" Lucuis shouted. "You must find him!"

"The boy doesn't want to be found!" Fudge shouted back.

"Someone has to know where he is! What about that house elf of his?"

"You can't force Dobby to say what you want," Fudge said regarding the new rule in the treatment of house elves. "Especially if he doesn't know."

"Father, I need him!" Draco shouted.

"You know damn well you don't need him," Fudge said. "You've hadn't been with him for four years, and you're still here," he added. "Now, I am terminating this search. I have an election year coming up, and I will like a few of cells of Azkaban to be filled with Deatheaters. That can't happen if my Aurors are looking for you lifemate, who apparently doesn't want to be found."

"But, Minister ..."

"That's my final word," Fudge said. "Out!" Draco and Lucius stood up from their seats, and hurried out of the office. On their way to the elevator, they ran into Dumbledore and Remus.

"Forget it," Lucius said. "He's already made up his mind," he scolded. He and Draco entered the elevator as Snape and Dumbledore entered the office.

"I take it from the scowl looks of the Malfoys you decided to call off the search," Dumbledore said.

"Correct," Fudge said. "I've got more important things to worry about than finding a wizard who obviously doesn't want to be found. I have at least a dozen Death-eaters still roaming Britain."

"What about Draco?" Snape asked. "We have no idea how much longer he can hold out without Harry."

"Well, he seems to be doing a great job at it," Fudge said, "It's been four years since Harry disappeared, and if it wasn't for Mr. Malfoy, he would be in my Auror Department helping the Ministry track down these missing Death-eaters." Fudge sighed out as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Draco needs his mate," he said.

"Then he needs to find another one," Fudge said, "According to the new Mate Laws passed a few months ago. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy should pay more attention when new laws are passed."

"So, that's it?" Snape asked. "You'll just let the boy die?"

"Professor Snape, four years have gone by, and Mr. Malfoy appears to be as healthy as a dragon," Fudge said. "I will not hear another word about this. That's my final word." And it was Fudge's last word, literally. Although the Aurors who were recalled captured several of the missing Death-eaters, the public obviously wanted Harry found for Draco, and thought that the office could use new blood. Fudge was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. He formed an elite group of Aurors to use any means necessary to find Harry. Apparently they didn't do a good job, because they were disbanded a year later after news of Draco Malfoy getting married to Pansy Parkinson. The search for Harry Potter officially ended after the announcement. However, Lucius Malfoy decided to hire his own investigator. A private Auror. His son seemed to be unhappy with the Parkinson girl, and apparently he'll never be happy until he has his mate.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so well for Hermione and Ron either. They had both gotten jobs, her at the Ministry and him as Keeper for the Chudley Canons. It seemed forever until Hermione set a date for the wedding. Then it seemed forever to plan it. During the planning of the wedding, Ron had an accident at one of his Quidditch games. The Healers did everything they could, but were unable to prepare the damage done to Ron's leg. He was no longer the Quidditch player, and because of his permanent limp, he was unable to work as an Auror. Even being a war hero wasn't enough to get into Auror school. He was offered the DADA teaching job by McGonagall, and he accepted. It was all going great, until one night at Hermione's when he suggested something about 'not needing her to work anymore'. She basically went ballistic.

"What!?" she shouted.

"I've got a job now," Ron said. "You don't have to worry about keeping your job," he said.

"I'm happy with my job," she said. "I'm not going to quit just so I can have kids."

"But, you'll be married. Married witches aren't suppose to have jobs."

"Ronald, that was back in the fifties and sixties," Hermione said. "There are plenty of married witches out there who have jobs."

"Yeah, but they aren't the Pure-blood families," Ron said. Hermione couldn't believe he just said that.

"How could you say that Ron?" she asked. "You know you sounded like a pure Pure-blood there."

"My mom is happy with the way things are in the family," he said.

"That's your mother, Ron," she said. "If you think I'm going to quit my promising career to be a barefoot plump house witch, you have another thing coming, Ronald Weasley."

"How will you take care of our kids?" he asked.

"It's called maternity leave, Ron," she said. "I've been working at the Ministry for almost five years. Believe me when I tell you that I've got plenty of vacation time to take off."

"It's not that simple, Hermione," he said. "When you hold our first child, you'll know you made the right choice by quitting."

"I'm not quitting, Ron!" she shouted. "Didn't you hear a word I said?!" Ronald was silent as she started to take off her ring.

"No, Hermione ..."

"Ron, you know what I'm like," she said, "and until you get it through your think skull that I have no plans to just let you earn the bread in the house, I'm afraid the wedding is off." She handed him the ring, and ran up to her room. Ron just sat there looking at the ring in his hands. She broke off the whole thing. They had five months to go, and she called it all off. Soon, Dobby was in the room.

"What?" he asked the house elf.

"Miss Hermione say to leave the house, Mr. Weasley," he said. "She don't want you in here."

"Fine by me." Ron grabbed his cloak, and Apparated out of the house.

Upstairs in her room, Hermione was kicking herself for not saying 'yes' to Harry when she had the chance. At least with Harry, she knew he wouldn't mind her working. As she thought back to the years of school, she realized that of her two best friends, Harry was one there for her the most. He was her shoulder to cry on. He was there to talk to. They were so perfect for each other. She should've seen it that night they made love. He was so gentle and loving with her, and what does she do; she pushes him away because of some stupid mate law. Well, the laws have changed, and she wanted Harry back. She decided to hire a Muggle private detective since no one seemed to think to search for Harry in the Muggle world. She was going to find him if it was the last thing she'd do.

Meanwhile, things in Harry's life were about to take a tragic turn.


	4. A Shot in the Heart

Chapter Four : A Shot in the Heart

It was 8 o'clock in the morning on a Thursday in May, and Petty Officer Sarah Miles-Potter got up from her bed, and saw that her husband hadn't come home last night yet. Harry was out celebrating with his fellow graduates after graduating from college yesterday. She walked out the bedroom, and found Friday sleeping soundly by Brian's crib. "Come on, Friday," she whispered. The dog perked up, and followed Sarah to the balcony door. Sarah opened the sliding door, and the dog hurried down the patio steps into the yard. 'Guess she really had to go,' Sarah thought. She closed the door, and headed outside. She opened the garage door for Harry knowing she would be out when he would come home. His garage door opener has been on the fritz, and they haven't gotten a new one yet.

She found Brian wide awake, and ready for his morning bottle when she walked back into his nursery. She picked him up while cooing at him, and carried him to the kitchen. She took a bottle from the fridge, and stuck it in the microwave to heat up. While she waited for the milk to warm up, she grabbed her shopping list to make sure she had everything on it that she needed. It was going to be a quick stop at the market. The microwave beeped, signaling the milk was done. Balancing Brian on her hip, she got the bottle out of the microwave, and tested it on her arm. Satisfied with the temperature, she began the feeding process. Brian took the bottle nipple, and began to suckle the warm milk down. Sarah chuckled as Brian smiled at her with Harry's smile. She looked out the window to check Friday who was barking at a squirrel up in a tree before pulling the finished bottle out of Brian's mouth. "All full?" she asked her son, turning him onto her shoulder. She lightly pat his back, and she was rewarded with a burp. "That's my boy," she cooed. "Alright, mommy's going to take a shower while you sit in your play pen." She carried Brian to his nursery, and sat him in his play pen.

Sarah left the door open so she could watch him, and went to the bathroom across the hall. She turned the water on, and began to take her clothes off. Stepping into the shower, she began her with her hair, and never heard the phone ring. 'This is Harry and Sarah, and little Brian. We can't come to the phone right, but if you leave your name and message we'll get back to you.' their machine message played, and then there was the beep.

"Hey, baby, it's me," Harry's voice rang through the house. "You're either in the shower or still sleeping. I'm on my way home, so I'll see you soon. If you leave before I get there, I still haven't gotten my garage button to work, so if you'll leave the door open, that'll be great. Love you, give kisses to Bri." The message ended and Brian giggled. Sarah finished with her shower, and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried her hair, and went into her and Harry's bedroom, giving Brian a little wave as she passed him. After getting dressed, she went into Brian's nursery to grab him, and yelled out when she saw someone who didn't belong in the house.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Get out of my house!" The stranger lunged at her in fury and anger, and there was a struggle. All Sarah could think of was to protect Brian. She lashed at her attacker's face, slashing the side of it, drawing blood. She was smacked in the face with a gun, and fell to the floor. Brian let out a distress cry, and tried to reach for his mom through the play pen. Sarah got up on her knees before feeling the barrel of a gun at the side of her head.

"Say goodbye to your son," her attacker said.

"Please don't hurt him," she pleaded.

"I'm only interested in you." And with that, the attacker's finger pulled the trigger, and Sarah fell to the floor with a bullet in her head. Brian's cries got louder at the gunshot, and a hand rested on his head. "Daddy'll be home soon." The killer took one last look at Sarah's dead stare before leaving the room, not seeing the footprint that was left in Sarah's blood. Brian could only look at his dead mother, getting no response to his cries. He tried cooing at her, knowing she liked it when he did it, but got no response. The phone rang down in the living room, and the machine picked up. Soon, Harry's voice was heard again.

"Hey, I got a flat on the highway," he said. "I'll get it changed and be there soon. If you want, I can go with you to the market. Sarah? You there?" The message ended at that, and Brian was left alone again.

Harry sighed as he finished changing the tire, and climbed back into his car. He drove for another fifteen minutes, and called Sarah on her cellphone. It went straight to voice mail, something that rarely happens. "Sarah? I'm calling to tell you I'm officially on my way, tire fixed and everything. Call me when you get this, okay?" He pulled off the highway, and headed toward Georgetown. It was another fifteen minutes to their house, depending on the traffic, and from the looks of things, he was going to be awhile. He pulled out his cellphone again, and dialed Sarah's number. He got voice mail again. Now he was really worried. He hung up without leaving a message, and called the house. He got the machine. "Sarah, it's Harry. Are you okay? Hello? Call me, I'm getting worried." He finally made it through the traffic, and pulled onto 34th St. He found his house awful quiet. The garage door was open, and he pulled in. He found the door to the house inside the garage unlocked, and headed in calling out for his wife. "Sarah?!" he shouted. Just then, he heard Brian's crying, and it wasn't his hungry cry. He was able to tell between Brian's sad cries and hungry cries, and whatnot, and he ran upstairs. He made it to the nursery, and nearly screamed at the sight of his wife on the floor. "Sarah? No, no, no, no, no." He felt the tears coming as he checked her neck for a pulse, even though he knew it was pointless. He knew a gunshot wound when he saw one after working an internship at the FBI building. He looked to Brian, and picked up his son. He checked for any injuries but found none. He stepped out of the nursery knowing it was a crime scene, and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed 911, and reported it to police. "My wife's been shot. She's dead."

Several minutes later, two police officers came to the house. They took Harry's statement, asking him some questions about his wife. Harry told them she was just a petty officer who was a clerk for the Judge Advocate General office, and that she really didn't have any enemies. "At least, I thought she didn't," he said sadly as he cradled Brian closer to him. "It makes me sick that this bastard did this in front of our son." The officer nodded before going over to the detective who just came in.

"Victim was in the navy," he whispered to him, "Looks like a job for NCIS." The detective nodded and had the officer call it in to NCIS.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the Potter home with his mind made up on the case; the husband did it. However, the moment he saw Harry Potter crying and sniffling on the couch, with the young baby on the floor at his feet, he changed his mind. Agent Gibbs was the head agent in the General Crimes Unit in NCIS. He's been with NCIS for 16 years, and was a former Marines sniper. He was one of the best agents in NCIS. He sent Special Agent Vivian Blackadder up to process the crime scene as he walked over to talk to Harry. "Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up to the agent who's hand was out. "Special Agent Gibbs." Harry lightly shook Gibbs hand, and allowed him to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

"I know."

"I know you gave a statement to the police, but I'm going to need to hear it, too," he said. "I'll be investigating your wife's murder." Harry nodded as Gibbs got out a pencil and pad.

"I was out celebrating my graduation with friends," he said. "I didn't get away until this morning. I called the house, but got the machine, so I left a message thinking nothing was wrong at the time." Gibbs nodded. "I got a flat tire on the way home, and I called the house, and got the machine again. I was a little worried, and I even called out to her."

"Did your wife have any plans today?"

"Just going to the market," Harry said.

"Go ahead."

"I called her cellphone when I came off the highway, but got her voicemail which is rare because she always answers her cellphone."

"What happened after you got home?" he asked seeing his ME coming in with his assistant.

"I pulled into my garage, and got into the house. I knew something was wrong from the way Brian was crying out. I ran upstairs to his nursery to find Sarah ..." he trailed off not being able to say anything more. Gibbs nodded as he finished up. Vivian had finished processing the scene, and signaled for Gibbs.

"Sit tight, Mr. Potter," he said. Harry nodded as Gibbs patted his knee. The agent stood up, and walked over to his younger agent. "What's up?"

"I found a bloody footprint, but it looks too small for a Male's," she said giving Gibbs the print she got off the floor. He looked at it before giving it back to her.

"Killer was female," he said. Viv nodded. "So, are we looking at jealousy here?"

"Could be," she said. "Someone who felt that Mr. Potter belonged with them instead of the petty officer."

"If this person wanted to have a family with Mr. Potter, they would've killed his son, too." Viv nodded her head in agreement. "Get everything you have to Abby."

"Right away." Gibbs headed up to the nursery, and knelt next to Ducky.

"What's up, Ducky?" he asked. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard was the medical examiner for NCIS, and has none Gibbs for ten years. Originally he's from Scotland, and went to Eton College and Edinburgh College. Before becoming an American citizen, he work as the ME for the Scotland Yard, and then came to America. He was known to start stories in the middle of case.

"Cause of death seems pretty obvious, Jethro," he said. "Single gunshot wound to the head. The bullet entered here above her left ear. It appears she was forced into a kneeling position in front of her son."

"Sick bastard shot her in front of her son," Gibbs said. "The last thing she saw was her crying baby." He let out a sigh of disgust. "How long ago?"

"No less than a couple of hours ago I'm afraid, Jethro," Dr. Mallard said. "Her hair is still wet from her morning shower. What did the husband have to say?"

"He didn't do it, Ducky," Gibbs said, "His tears are real, and he wouldn't take his son's mother away."

"I'll know more when I get her back to autopsy," Ducky said.

"All right. Carry on, Ducky." Gibbs headed back down to the living room, and sat back down close to Harry. "Did your wife have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of," he said. "I mean, she worked at JAG as a clerk for the commanding officer there. Everyone loved her, or so I thought," he added. Gibbs nodded as he wrote everything down.

"You're going to have to come down to NCIS with us to make an official statement."

"Okay." Sarah's body was handled carefully, and taken to the NCIS building in the Washington Navy Yard. Harry rode with Gibbs with Brian in the backseat strapped in his car seat. While Viv took Harry's official statement in the squad room, Gibbs walked down to the morgue to find Ducky talking with Sarah's corpse. Something he did a lot.

"That's quite a handsome boy you have up there, my dear," he said. "He'll grow up to be big and strong like your husband. I guarantee it."

"You called for me, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I did," he said. "I found a nine millimeter slug in the petty officer's head. It attached itself in her right lobe. It's in pristine condition, too." Ducky went around to pick up Sarah's right hand. "She also had skin and blood under her fingernails."

"She fought back," he said.

"Yes, and it looks like she dug deep, too. Her killer will have scratches no doubt. I also sent those samples up to Abby for analysis." Ducky carefully turned Sarah's head to the side to show something else to Gibbs. "She was rewarded for her fighting back. The gun that killed her left an imprint on her face here."

"She fought back hard then," Gibbs said.

"Precisely," Ducky said. "Her only thought was protecting her son."

"We think the killer was female," Gibbs said. "Vivian found a shoe print that looked female."

"Perhaps she was killed out of jealousy," Ducky said. Gibbs nodded as he headed out the door.

"That's good work, Ducky." Gibbs next stop was Abby, his forensic scientist. Now, Abby was not your average scientist. She dressed in goth clothing, had tattoos and wore dark make up. When Gibbs entered Abby's lab, her music was blaring loudly out of her stereo. "ABBY!" he shouted. He walked over to her stereo system, and turned it off.

"Gibbs!" she whined.

"Abby?"

"Alright," she said, "Where's my Caf-Pow?" she asked.

"I'll get one later," he said, "Got a match on the skin and blood yet?"

"Not yet, but I can definitely tell you that the shooter was a woman," she said, "And that she has size nine feet. The shoes she wore were Nike brand tennis shoes, women's of course. There was also some hair in the skin and blood. Your shooter is blond."

"What about the bullet?"

"It was a nine mil. slug that could either come from a Beretta or a Glock. You find the gun and I can match it to the bullet." Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek which brought a smile to her face.

"Nice work, Abs," he said before leaving.

"Don't forget my Caf-Pow!" she shouted after him.

The next few days were frustrating for Gibbs and his team. They had no leads and no suspects by the beginning of the week. Everytime they did get a suspect, there were no scratches on their neck. Harry moved back into the house on Wednesday after he had Brian's nursery moved to the room on the left, and the old nursery was turned into a guest bedroom. He never went in there. It was on Thursday, after Sarah's funeral, that Harry got a suspicious visitor. Brian had just gone down for a nap, and there was a knock on the door. Harry hurried down the steps, and opened the door to find a blond woman he fairly recognized. "Hi, Harry," she said.

"Amelia?" he asked. Amelia Hart was a medium sized girl who was in Harry's Criminology class. He dated her once before he ended things. She just wasn't his type, but they remained friends, sort of.

"Yeah," she said. "I heard about Sarah, and wanted to express my condolences."

"Oh, thank you," he said. She handed him a dish that she had made. "What's that?" he asked.

"Crab cake casserole," she said. "My mother's recipe."

"I'm allergic to shellfish, Amelia," he said. "I thought you knew that." Amelia turned slightly pink at this, and giggled. Harry was getting a bad vibe off her, and decided to use a little Legillimency to get in her head. He found dark thoughts in her head, and a memory that disturbed him. He quickly got out of her head, and saw the scratch marks on her neck. "What happened there?" he asked pointing at her neck.

"Oh, my cat scratched me," she said. Harry knew she was lying, and just smiled. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Harry watched her go to her car before closing the door. He picked up his phone, and called Gibbs' number. It rang once before Gibbs picked up. "Agent Gibbs, it's Harry Potter," he said. "I may have some new leads about my wife's case."

Amelia Hart was sitting in an interrogation room twiddling her thumbs. She was nervous, and she had every reason to be. She was now the main suspect in Petty Officer Sarah Miles-Potter's death. She was blond, wore size nine sneakers and the scratch marks on her neck put her in the room. Especially when Abby matched her DNA to the skin and blood. Her alibi was also shaky, and they found the murder weapon in her home. Her head perked up when the door opened, and Agent Gibbs walked in. "Is this going to take long, Agent Gibbs?" she asked. "I have things to do."

"Those things will have to wait twenty five years to life, Ms Hart," Gibbs said.

"What?" she asked.

"You're our suspect in the murder of Petty Officer Sarah Miles-Potter," he said. He revealed a photo of the glock that Vivian found in her apartment. "This Glock was found in your house."

"I've never seen it before."

"It has your fingerprints on it," he said, "and it's the murder weapon."

"I wasn't there," she said, "I was ..."

"At your friends?" he asked. She nodded. "We talked to your friends. They don't remember seeing you in the morning."

"They're lying," she said.

"Petty Officer Miles scratched you when you attacked her," he said showing her the picture of her scratches.

"These are from my cat," she said pointing to her neck.

"You're allergic to cats," Gibbs deadpanned. "Some of your skin and blood were under her fingernails. We matched with the DNA swab we took when you arrived. It also matches the hair we found in the blood and skin." Amelia stayed quiet as Gibbs continued. "We also found the shoes you wore that day," he said putting a picture on the table of her shoes. "You tried to wipe the blood off them, but my forensic scientist found some on the shoe lace, and they match the print we found on the floor."

"What print? I didn't leave any ..." Gibbs smiled knowing he got her. "I mean, I ..."

"Face it, Ms Hart," he said. "I got you." Amelia sighed out in disgust.

"I got to him first," she said.

"Who? The petty officer's husband?" he asked.

"Duh!" she exclaimed to Gibbs like he was stupid.

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Potter broke things up with you after the first date."

"I might have slipped up on the date," she said not sounding like she wanted to talk about it.

"Did you do something embarrassing?" Gibbs asked.

"I may have spilled the wine on his pants."

"That's it?"

"And that whole thing with his precious car was my fault." Behind the observation mirror, Harry stood with Stan Burley watching the interrogation.

"What did happen to your car?" Stan asked.

"She vomited on my new carpet, and then she pulled off a mirror or two."

"Never mess with a man's car," he said. "Yeah, I had that happen to me once. Girl decided to drive me home since I was too drunk, but she didn't know how to drive stick." Harry hissed feeling the man's pain.

"What'd she hit?"

"Telephone pole."

"Ouch." They went back to watching the interrogation which had gotten more revealing.

"I watched my man go to some other woman just days after breaking up with me," Amelia said. "I saw my future with him go down the drain."

"You only went out with him once, Ms Hart," Gibbs said. "How could you have a future with him."

"I loved him. Everything I did was because I loved him."

"So you shot his wife in front of their eight month old son?" Amelia kept silent as Gibbs gathered everything he had put in front of her. "Isn't it amazing what you will do for love?" he asked. "Enjoy prison, Ms. Hart." He grabbed his folder, and left the room.

"It's ironic," Harry said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"That my son lost his mother at eight months and I lost both my parents when I was one," Harry said.

"At least he's got you," the agent said.

"Yeah. Better one parent than none at all?" Harry asked. "I was raised by an abusive aunt and uncle, and look how I turned out."

"You seem all right to me," Stan said.

"Thanks." The door opened to the observation room, and Gibbs walked in.

"Agent Burley, arrest Ms. Hart," he said.

"Sure thing, Gibbs." Stan left the room, and Gibbs turned to Harry cutting the sound off in the interrogation room.

"What were you're plans after graduation?" he asked. "Job wise?"

"Um, well, the FBI said I got a job with them after my internship went well."

"Oh, don't go to them, Potter," he said. "The FBI are assholes, and I know from working with Fornell."

"You know, Agent Fornell did mention something about getting a good investigator before you," Harry said. Gibbs chuckled. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Come work here," Gibbs said.

"Here?" Harry asked.

"I could use someone like you on my team with Burley leaving in the fall. You're young, smart and you have an eye for liars, and you'd be good in undercover work."

"Well, I never thought of a career as a naval investigator."

"We also catch terrorists on our days off," Gibbs said catching Harry's eye. "Full health benefits, of course, and it'll officially give you US citizenship."

"I'll have to think about it with Brian being so young."

"Take all this summer if you have to," Gibbs said, "and call me at this number when you made a decision." Gibbs wrote his number down, and handed the card to Harry. Harry took the card, and nodded his thanks to Gibbs.

"Thank you for everything," he said. He stepped out of the observation room where Viv stood waiting for him.

"I've got an agent looking after Brian. Come on, and I'll show you out." She led Harry to the bullpen, where Brian was drawing a lot of attention from the lady agents.

"Hey, my big boy," Harry said. Brian cooed at his father which made all the women aww at him. The baby giggled as his father buckled him in his car seat, and they were escorted out by another agent. Gibbs came up behind Viv, and chuckled.

"I offered Harry a job," he said.

"Really?" Viv asked.

"Yeah, and I think we should expect him sometime in September." Viv chuckled knowing that her boss was always right in these things.


	5. Probie

To answer some questions; I wrote this for under the name Rachael B. I really didn't intend for this story to be full of sex and some were saying I should remove it from that site and put it somewhere else.

I thank you for the kind reviews. Everything is bold because I just feel like it.

Chapter Five : "Probie"

When Harry was first called 'Probie', he wasn't quite sure what that meant. Some of the other agents called him 'Gibbs' probie'. When he asked Agent Pacchi, he got the answer he was looking for. "Probie is short for Probationary Agent, which is what you are until Gibbs decides to promote you to Junior Field Agent."

"But what do they mean by 'Gibbs' probie'?" he asked.

"Gibbs is training you to be a member of his team, Harry," Pacchi said. "Means you're off limit to the other team leaders around here."

"Oh." After his brief talk with Agent Pacchi, he and some other 'probies' were taken down to the morgue. All new agents are required to observe an autopsy. He had read about that somewhere in the NCIS hand book. Harry met another new agent, Andrew O'Malley.

"Bet you fifty bucks you throw up first," he said.

"What makes you think you won't throw up?" Harry asked him.

"I watch those CSI shows," Andrew said.

"You're on." They shook on it, and the body was rolled out. Somehow in the frenzy, Harry got pushed up to the front of the group, making Andrew smirk. Dr. Mallard came out with his assistant, Gerald Jackson.

"Good morning, class," he said, his Scottish accent coming through thick. "Welcome to your first autopsy, and for some, your very last." There was an evil chuckle before he continued. "I am Dr. Mallard, but you may call me 'Ducky'. We will start with the exterior examination for anything out of place or something that could help solve the case. Before I go any further, this is Captain Anton Braxton. He was found in his home, by his wife. Now, you young whipper snappers probably think this case is open and shut. The wife did it!" The agents chuckled. "However, the wife was across the Atlantic at the time of her husband's murder. He's been dead for at least two days." Ducky set aside fibers and hairs he found on the body, and continued with the autopsy. "Now, our first step into taking a look on the inside is making a Y incision. Scalpel, Mr. Jackson." Gerald handed Ducky a scalpel, and the good doctor began cutting away. The crimson blood oozed out of the body causing the agent to Harry's left to back away, and throw up. Harry didn't even flinch. "Now, we open the body to reveal the ribcage. Cutters, Gerald." Ducky was given the cutters, and he started to cut each rib. "We must remove the ribcage before (snap) we begin the real (snap) part of the autopsy (snap) , and find the real answer to the (snap) captain's death. (snap) Once we cut all the ribs (snap) we will take out the (snap) ribcage, and begin (snap) the internal examination. I remember one time (snap) the bones were so (snap) hard after being frozen (snap) it took four men (snap) to cut open the ribcage." Ducky put the cutters down, and removed the ribcage. "I give you the ribcage, ladies and gentleman, the bones that protect the internal organs, or they at least try to."

During the autopsy, several other agents had back away from the body. Ducky had removed each organ, and explained it's use in the human body. "Now, if you'll come closer, you can see the entry wound of the knife that killed Captain Braxton. It entered into the heart in a downward angle, severing all hopes of him surviving. Of course, sights are not the only source of answers. Smells are also useful." Ducky pulled out an organ, and thrust it forward. "Note the putrid smell." Some one behind Harry threw up, and he looked behind him to see it was Anderson. He just won fifty bucks. It brought a smirk to his face.

After the autopsy, Harry and a few other probies were the only ones left standing. Harry collected his fifty bucks from Anderson, and told him that he had been through autopsies when he was an intern at the FBI building. He made his way back to his desk up in the squad room, and saw Ducky giving Gibbs money. "You have an iron stomach, Mr. Potter," he said. "You cost me fifty bucks, young man." Harry smirked after Ducky went back to the elevator.

"Okay, let's get you qualified for field work," Gibbs said.

"How's that done?" Harry asked.

"We get you down to the shooting range, and depending on your score, you get approved for field work."

"I get to do field work?"

"Only if you get approval," he said. "If you get through your first field assignment, you might get points toward Junior Field Agent."

Down in the shooting range, Harry got familiar with his 9mm Sig Sauer. He got a top score his first shoot. He prided himself into getting his eyes fixed to perfect 20/10 vision. He had better vision than Gibbs, but, of course, Gibbs was a bit older than him.

Harry's first crime scene involved a dead navy lieutenant who was found with her head in a toilet. Gibbs interviewed the witness who found her, as Harry went inside with Viv Blackadder. Harry went about taking photos, and sketching the crime scene while Viv went about bagging and tagging things. Gibbs had finished the interview with the witness, and came into the house to find Ducky looking over the body. "Talk to me, Duck."

"Well, I'm not sure how she died, but if you'll give me a minute, I can determine the time of death." Ducky stuck the liver probe into the dead body, and the temperature appeared. "Our lieutenant expired sometime yesterday. Between 1600 and 1700 hours."

"Cause of death?"

"I'm good, Jethro, but not that good." Gibbs chuckled. "I'll know more when I get her on the table."

"All right," Gibbs said. "Handle her with care, Duck."

"Always, Jethro." Gibbs looked around to find Viv tagging the last of the things in the living room. He noticed that Harry wasn't around.

"Viv, where's Potter?" he asked.

"I think he's developing gut feelings like you already, Gibbs. He's starting to scare me."

"In her bedroom?" Viv nodded taking the evidence to the truck. Gibbs walked around the house, down the hall, and found Harry digging under the bed.

"Hey, boss," he said not turning around. He kept digging under the bed, and found an old shoe box. He handed it to Gibbs who opened it to find ripped up letters and photos. Gibbs looked through them, and found a picture of their lieutenant with a man. "Ex-boyfriend?" Harry ventured a guess.

"Maybe," Gibbs said, handing the box to Harry. Harry looked through the box some more, and found an audiotape. "Bag it, and get it to Abby." Harry nodded, and pulled out an evidence bag out of his kit. "I have a question, Harry."

"Shoot," Harry said putting the tape in an evidence bag. He signed his name on it, and put it in his kit.

"How'd you know it was me when I came in?"

"I could smell the sawdust," Harry said not thinking first. When he realized what he had said, he looked over to his boss, and chuckled slightly. "Viv said you're building a boat in your basement."

"Well, it's nice to know you won't be taken by surprise," Gibbs said.

"Thanks, boss." Suddenly a hand smacked him in the back of the head, causing Harry to jerk forward.

"Make anymore smart ass remarks about the way I smell again, I'll give you to Fornell." Harry rubbed the back of his head as he followed Gibbs back to the van.

"No more remarks from me, boss. To tell you the truth, I never really liked Fornell." Gibbs chuckled as he turned back around to face Harry.

"Well, at least we got one thing in common."

The case went pretty fast for being Harry's first. The messages on the audiotape that Harry found among the pictures turned out to be normal until they got to the last message on the tape. A threat from an ex boyfriend is taken very seriously, and they hurried off to get him. Harry and Abby put together several pictures of their lieutenant with the same guy. They were all ripped down the middle, separating the lieutenant and the guy. Gibbs walked in just as Harry was putting the last picture together. "What's up, Abs?" he asked.

"We have a total of fifty pictures of Lt. Amy Cooks and her ex-boyfriend, Adam Lenkin," Abby said.

"You identified him?" Gibbs asked.

"His fingerprints were in the bathroom and living room." Gibbs sat down a new Caf-Pow for her, and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry took off his gloves, and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"I want everything on Adam Lenkin. I got him in Interrogation, sweating." Harry chuckled. "Everything from birth to when Viv and I brought him in."

"On it, boss," Harry said as the doors closed. Harry was at his desk for two hours gathering information on the ex-boyfriend, who turned out to be a plumber. He did other research, and found out that he went to his ex girlfriend's house. "Adam Lenkin is a plumber. He works for a plumbing company in Lt. Cooks' area. Her toilet was clogged, and she called the company. They sent .."

"Lenkin," Gibbs said.

"Yes," Harry said. "According to Abby, the blood in the sink was his. He must've slipped in the water."

"Good job, Potter."

"Thanks, boss." Gibbs headed off to interrogate Lenkin.

"He likes you," Viv said.

"Really?" She nodded before going back to his desk. "Viv?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true what you said about him building a boat in his basement?"

"Yep. It helps him relax." Harry smirked before sitting down and getting back to work.

Lenkin cracked only five minutes alone with Gibbs. He was obsessed with Lt. Cooks, and found himself unable to live without her. When she needed a plumber, he volunteered, and his boss sent him to her house, not knowing that it was his ex girlfriend's house. He killed her through way of toilet.

Harry sighed as he finished his paper work, and put it on Gibbs' desk. He looked over to the other desks to see that his co workers had already left. "You still here?" Harry turned to see Gibbs walking in with a new cup of coffee, and some Chinese take out.

"Uh, yeah, I finished my report," he said pointing to the folder on his boss' desk. Gibbs went around, and flipped it open. He skimmed over it, and nodded his head. He offered some of the take out to Harry.

"Not bad for your first one." Gibbs sat down on his chair, and looked up at his 'probie' agent. "So, Harry, what brought to my office?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked picking up the plain rice. Gibbs handed him some chopsticks which he took.

"What made you chose NCIS as your career?" Harry was silent for awhile before pulling his chair over to sit in front of Gibbs' desk, and opened his supper.

"I guess because of Sarah," he said.

"I kind of figured that." Harry chuckled. Gibbs was already into his Chinese as Harry got the sticks to work in his hands.

"Most of her friends were with the navy or marine corps. They kind of grow on you," he said. " I guess I wanted to help protect the men and women of the Navy and Marine Corps. Not to mention help hunt down terrorists. Sarah's parents are both navy doctors at Bethesda." He took a bite of the take out before adding some stuff that didn't have nut oil in it.

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Brian is every bit like his mum, but every now and then he's like me."

"Got any siblings?"

"Me?" Gibbs nodded. "No, I'm an only child."

"You lived in England before coming to the United States, right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Which part?"

"Surrey. Little Whinging," Harry said. "I lived with my aunt and uncle, my mother's side." Gibbs nodded. "My parents were murdered when I was one."

"Sorry to hear that," Gibbs said. "They catch the guy?"

"Killed during a police shoot out when they were trying to apprehend him."

"At least your parents got a little justice."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'd like to think so. He was a serial killer, so a lot of people got justice."

"Is that why you came here? To get away from it all?"

"Partly the reason," Harry said. "A former classmate of mine, much like Amelia, wanted me for himself."

"Himself?" Gibbs asked. "A guy was after you?" Harry nodded.

"Couldn't take the hint that I wasn't gay like him." Harry took some rice from another container. "He was rich, too, so he had this attitude where he has to have everything that he wants."

"His parents okay with him being gay?" Gibbs asked before sipping his coffee.

"They approved of his "choice" because I was richer than they were," Harry said.

"How rich?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I'd rather not say how much money I have, but their accounts had them at twenty million."

"So, if you're richer than twenty million, why did you take a job?"

"I'm one of those people who can't sit at home and do nothing. I have to have a job or I would go crazy." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, welcome to NCIS, Harry," Gibbs said. "I hope you like it, and remember, I plan on running you into the ground to make you the best agent in the building." Harry chuckled as he continued eating his supper with his boss. It was the beginning of a beautiful working relationship.


	6. The Malfoys

Chapter Six : The Malfoys

Lucius sighed out as he looked over his private Auror's progress report. It wasn't very promising. He took a swig of his scotch before pouring himself more. His entire plan to steal Potter's fortune has gone down the drain. Without Potter, the plan was sunk. The plan had been well thought out by the Malfoys, but Draco was let out of the loop. The plan was born after Lucius received his yearly tally of his accounts at the beginning of the summer holiday. They were just over twenty million galleons, barely enough by his standards. He had to think of a plan. Then, Draco began searching for his mate to satisfy his magical creature blood. It was then he came with the idea of controlling over who Draco wanted as his mate. He just had to pick whom. He pitched the plan to Narcissa who thought it was brilliant, and she came with the idea of picking someone who was richer than them.

"According to the mate and magical creature laws, the mate's assets and estates go in control of the magical creature. It's perfect."

"Right you are, my dear, but who is richer than us?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa had no answer until she read the Daily Prophet's Top Ten Richest Wizard's List that came out every December. On top of the list was Harry Potter himself. Her husband was number seven, almost out of the top ten. He was always in the top five every year. Sometimes number one even, but with the hefty fines and wage loses from the Ministry, their fortune was cut more than half away. She pitched the idea to Lucius, who didn't like the idea at first.

"Draco hates Potter, Narcissa," Lucius said. "He would never in a million years go for the boy."

"That is why love potions were invented," Narcissa said. "We brew the potion now, we can have it ready by the time Draco comes home for the holidays."

"If I remember correctly, darling, love potions require something physical from Potter in order for it to work."

"I say we pick up our son from the train station, personally. I can cut some of Potter's hair off him. Merlin knows the boy has such long hair. We'll get more than enough." Lucius pondered some, and a smile graced his face.

"Let's start brewing the potion."

It took the Malfoys a few weeks to brew the most powerful love potion, and the time came to add the ingredient necessary for their plan to work. To everyone's surprise on Platform 9 3/4 was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with a luggage cart for their son's trunk. Draco was just as surprised as everyone else to find his parents waiting for him. Usually they send a house elf to pick him up. Lucius and Narcissa spotted Harry right away standing with the Weasleys, no doubt waiting for his second godfather, Remus Lupin, the werewolf. They watched him say goodbye to his surrogate family, and stood with his trunk, looking through the crowds for Remus. The werewolf shouted for him, and Harry began to walk toward them, and with any luck, their son would start something. Lucius wasn't disappointed when Draco stuck his foot out, causing Harry to trip, but the Boy Who Lived regained his balance before falling on the pavement. "Watch it, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"Watch what? I didn't do anything." Seeing his godson in trouble, Remus came up next to him, and started a polite conversation with Lucius. As Lucius kept the Lupin and Potter distracted, Narcissa crept around, and clipped a clump of hair off Potter's head. Harry barely noticed as he told Remus he wanted to go. Remus said 'goodbye' to Lucius, and led his godson out.

The moment they got home, Narcissa added a small piece of the hair since that was all that was needed, into the potion. They let it simmer a few days, and added some of the potion into Draco's pumpkin juice on Christmas morning. The next day, Draco woke up totally in love with Harry, and announced to his parents he found his mate. They pretended to be overjoyed for him, and Narcissa even began to plan the wedding. Their evil plot was going according to the way they planned it as Draco fell more and more in love with Potter. First their son's Veela side came out saying how he planned on being careful with Harry knowing he was a virgin, and how their first night was going to be. Lucius and Narcissa just grinned and bared with it, knowing this was only temporarily.

A few days before it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Draco's Vampire side started to show some possessiveness towards his mate. He made verbal threats to no one in particular that if they so much as look at Harry the wrong way, he would kill them. Lucius and Narcissa smiled as their plan continued to work. Draco would go back to school, claim Harry as his mate, and they would be bonded at the school by Headmaster Dumbledore who favored magical creatures over the mates. No doubt Draco would have to make way for Harry to defeat Voldemort, but after that Draco would have control over Harry. They decided that they'll allow their son to have his fun with Potter before letting the potion wear off which would take about three months. Before the potion would wear off completely, they would kill Potter, and make it look like an accident. Their son would be heart broken until the potion was completely out of his system, and then he would chose his own mate, which no doubt was probably Pansy Parkinson.

However, a rift appeared in their perfect plan. Harry refused Draco when he tried to claim him, and made threats of leaving them to face Voldemort alone if anyone tried to force him to be with Draco. They were forced to hold off on their plan until after Harry defeated Voldemort. They even had to switch sides, and were glad they did when Harry ended up the victor in the battle. Harry was placed into the hospital wing to recuperate from the fight, and missed graduation. He wasn't at the farewell feast either, and the Malfoys were getting low on the love potion. They had to make more not knowing how long it would be until Harry saw the light in this situation. Luckily they had plenty of hair left since the potion didn't require much to begin with.

Their plan got even more interrupted when Harry disappeared from Platform 9 3/4 when the Ministry officials tried to take him to a holding cell by force. Apparently Harry had the whole thing planned out as he stayed in hiding at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. It was getting more and more hopeless for the Malfoys until they got a note the day before Potter's 18th birthday. After listening to Draco read it with joy, they smiled as he told them that Harry had finally come to terms, and raced upstairs to get his best robes on. The plan was in effect again, or so they thought. When they arrived at the Black Manor, imagine their surprise to find others waiting to go in. When they did go in, their plan seemed to fade again when they saw how empty the place was of furniture. It wasn't until their old house elf, Dobby, read the letter from Harry that their plan was deemed hopeless.

Of course, they had to look as if they hadn't given up. Ignoring the protests of others, Lucius ordered Fudge to issue a world wide search for young Harry. The search lasted several years before Fudge ordered his Aurors to stop it, and start looking for wanted Deatheaters. His final word in the search for Harry Potter was his last despite how many Deatheaters were in Azkaban at the time. It seemed that the more Draco looked hurt in public the more the wizarding community wanted Harry to be found. Rufus Scrimgeour created a group of Aurors to search for Harry, but even they were stumped.

With almost four years of searching coming up empty, Lucius and Narcissa had to come up with a new plan to bring back Harry. In light of the new laws that were recently passed, Lucius and Narcissa encouraged Draco to look for another mate. They gave Draco smaller doses of the love potion, so he could marry another while still being in love with Harry.

Reluctantly, Draco picked Pansy Parkinson as a new mate, and they were married, but not bonded. It didn't do much for them. Scrimgeour called off his Aurors, and now, Draco's using a male whore who looked like Potter for his sexual needs.

Pansy Parkinson had it in her mind that she truly was Draco's mate, and it was her duty to provide a heir for her husband. Problem was her husband refused to touch her, and make matters worse, they were back to square one with getting Harry bonded to their son. It's now been a total of six years since Harry left England.

Lucius swallowed the last of his scotch down, and let out a sigh of disgust. Things were not going the way he had hoped they would. "Lucius, are you all right?" Narcissa asked.

"Am I all right?" he said. "I'm just reading the progress report of my private Auror who's come up with nothing, even in America where the Ministry wasn't allowed to search. He's no where near to finding Potter, and he can't use magic cause he might alert the American Ministry. You know how they are, my dear, especially after 9/11." Lucius poured more scotch after finding another glass of it. "My daughter in law has just expressed her desire to provide an heir for our son, who, by our hand, is still pining over Potter, and is using a male whore, whom I bought him, to fill his sexual needs."

"I was just asking."

"Where did we go wrong?" Lucius asked. "Where?"

"I guess we underestimated, Potter, darling."

"I suppose we did," Lucius said. "We have no choice but to take Draco off the love potion."

"Why don't we wait another year or two?" she suggested. "You never know. Potter might come back." Lucius sighed as he nodded his head.

"Only a few years," he said. "After that, we take him off it." Narcissa nodded as she left the room, leaving her husband to his scotch.

On the other side of the manor, Pansy Parkinson, who never officialy took Draco's last name, was in her sitting room reading a book. Soon enough the sounds of Draco with his male whore came upon her ears. 'The walls in this wing are as thin as paper,' she thought as she closed her book, and began to look for another place to read the book. She unfortunately had to pass the room where the boy was kept, and noises grew louder as she came closer to the room.

"Oh, Draco," a moaned voice said. "Please, more."

"You're my mate, Harry." Pansy resisted the urge to look into the room, and passed the room in hurried footsteps. She decided to go out shopping instead of reading, and put her book on a table for a house elf to take care of. She grabbed her cloak, and headed out.

Pansy was at Flourstean's Ice Cream parlor drowning herself in ice cream when she overheard an interesting conversation that Hermione Granger was having on a strange device. Hermione was paying no attention to her as she continued to chat away. "He kept his name the same?" she asked. "I would have at least thought he would change his last name to his mother's maiden name. So, where is he? That's great. No, don't contact him just yet. I want you to observe him for a week before heading back here. I want to make sure it's one hundred percent him before I go to the Weasleys. I want anything you can dig up on him while you're there. If it is Harry, I'll go to Weasleys, not before." Pansy nearly choked on her ice cream, hearing that last bit. Had the Mudblood actually found Harry when no one else could. She watched Hermione get up from her seat, and headed out into the busy streets. Pansy decided to follow her to get any information she could if it was really Potter she found.

Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts bookstore where Remus was looking for a book. "Remus?" He turned around to see Hermione, and a smile graced his face.

"Hermione, what brings you here? A new book?" he asked.

"No, I was actually looking for you," she said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione nodded. "Why?"

"I have been doing something Harry has begged us not to do."

"What? Look for him?" She nodded again. "Did you find him?"

"My private investigator thinks he found him in the United States."

"That would explain why the American Ministry has kept the Aurors at bay all these years." Hermione nodded.

"But why would they help hide him?" she asked, "Wouldn't the magical creature laws go into affect?"

"My dear, the American wizarding community have very different laws from ours. From what I hear, the chosen mates have more say then the magical creature. It can get very technical over there."

"I know, but if it's really him that my investigator found, would the Ministry try to take him?"

"Maybe, but they'd have a hard time explaining to Minister Ofenkil why they were in the States," Remus said. "Ever since 9/11, the American witches and wizards have been helping to look out for terrorist, Muggle or Magical."

"What does that mean?"

"All visiting wizards and witches must check in at magical customs when they portkey."

"Well, couldn't they just take a plane. That's probably how Harry got into the States anyway."

"Maybe, but I don't know. Wizards these days just don't want to have to sit on a plane for hours on end," Remus said. "Where abouts did your private investigator say he found Harry?"

"Somewhere in Washington, D.C., but he couldn't pin point an exact location. D.C.'s a very big place." Not knowing she was being overheard, Hermione continued to tell Remus everything she was told about her private eye, and Pansy walked out the bookstore. She decided to hatch a plan in that Slytherin mind of hers.

A few days later, Pansy was in Knockturn Alley waiting for her hired thug to appear. "Mrs. Malfoy?" she turned around to see him standing in the shadows. "Jeckel at your service."

"I have an overseas job for you," she said.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to kill the Boy Who Lived," she said. Jeckel started to chuckle, but from the way Pansy was looking at him, he could tell she was serious. "You're serious?" Pansy nodded. "No one knows where he is, Mrs. Malfoy. The past six years have brought up nothing."

"I have it on good authority that Potter is hiding in the United States. The D.C. area to be exact. Someone very dear to him hired a private investigator, who found him. At least they think he found him."

"Is this source of yours reliable?" Jeckel asked.

"Very. You know what Potter looks like?" Jeckel nodded. Pansy handed him a bundle of gold galleons. "There's five thousand there, and you'll get another five when the job is finished."

"How do you want me to do it?" the hitman asked.

"I want him to suffer as much as he made me suffer. I can't provide an heir for my husband if he's still thinking about Potter. With Potter dead, he has no choice but to allow me to do my duty."

"So, exactly how am I supposed to kill Potter with magic if the American ministry tracks my wand?"

"Don't use magic to kill him," Pansy said. "Use something constructive."

"Do you want proof?"

"Let the American Ministry find him. I'm sure they'll relay the message across to us."

"Consider it done," Jeckel said. He tipped his hat off to her before leaving. Pansy smiled to herself as her plan started without a hitch. However, plans thought up by the Malfoys don't seem to happen the way they expected.


	7. A New Agent

Author note: When a chapter takes place during an NCIS episode, I will put down which episode, and this is probably my longest chapter, yet it didn't take very long to write.

Chapter Seven : A New Agent

NCIS Episode : Killing Ari Part 1 & 2, Silver War

Special Agent Harry Potter sat at his desk, looking across to the empty desk in front of him. The agent who was suppose to be at that desk was dead. She was shot in the head by Ari Haswari, the Mossad double agent, who had a grudge against Gibbs. Gibbs was currently out, with a red head that Harry didn't recognize. He sighed out in despair wondering how he was going to tell Brian that his Aunt Kate is gone. He almost lost his Aunt Abby as well. Ari, the bastard, shot through Abby's lab window while he was comforting her. The lab technician was shook up, but alive. The bullet barely missed her, and Harry took her to the floor with him. Of course, Abby tried to lighten the mood by commenting on Harry packing a nice bootie. Gibbs had McGee looking out for her while Harry was up in the squad room looking at the tire tracks, and comparing to SUV makes and models. "Don't worry about how you're going to tell Brian about me, Harry," he heard Kate's voice say. "He's a smart kid."

"I know," Harry said. "He's going to be sad, Kate," he said looking up to see her at her desk. She was dressed in her favorite dress of his with the smile he loved gracing her face.

"He may just be three, Harry, but he'll understand why I had to go." Harry sighed again as he tried to concentrate on his work. "You take care of that little boy of yours, Harry, and Abby, too, or I'll be haunting you for the rest of you life." Harry chuckled. "I liked you, Harry. You were all right. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Katie," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Harry looked up to see a young woman dressed in khaki wear.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to yourself," she said. Harry looked her over, and noticed the layer of sand on her clothes.

"I was just remembering my partner."

"Oh, okay. I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs," she said.

"He's out," Harry said, "and it may be a while, so make yourself comfortable, Miss ..."

"Officer Ziva David, Mossad," she said showing him her badge. Harry stood up, and walked over to her, offering her his hand to shake.

"Special Agent Harry Potter," he introduced himself. The Mossad officer took his hand, and shook it.

"You're British?"

"I'm from England it that's what you're wondering," he said. "However, I've been a US citizen since '98." Ziva watched him sit back down at his desk. "So, what can NCIS do for Mossad, Officer David?" he asked.

"I'm here to stop Special Agent Gibbs from killing an undercover Mossad agent."

"Ari Haswari?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Harry motioned for her to come closer to him, and she got up, and bent down closer.

"I'd wish you luck, but I want to the bastard dead, too." Ziva looked taken back at Harry's comment, and went over to McGee's desk, and sat down. There was some silence between the two as Harry compared tire marks, and finally Ziva decided to engage in conversation.

"Who's the little boy?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. She pointed to the picture of Brian on his desk. "My son, Brian," he answered.

"He's adorable," she said. "How old?"

"He'll be four September first," he said. "He's smart as a whip which he got from his mum." Ziva chuckled. "Probably his grandparents, too." The elevator bell dinged, and Harry looked over to see his in-laws, Ryan and Maggie come out of it. In Maggie's arms was a sleeping Brian.

"Hey, Harry," Ryan said.

"What's up, Ryan?" Harry asked standing up.

"We've been called into the hospital, and your sitter isn't answering her phone," his father in law said.

"All right," Harry said. He gently took his son from Maggie's arms, and took the bags from Ryan.

"We heard about Kate, Harry. Please tell Agent Gibbs he has our condolences," Maggie said.

"I will," Harry said. He took the pillow and blanket from Maggie, and waved good bye as they left. Harry turned back to Ziva who had gotten up from her seat.

"He's even more adorable in person." Harry chuckled.

"Uh, can you help me settle him down?"

"Sure," she said, "What do you need me to do?"

"There's a roll up mattress under my desk." Ziva found the mattress from underneath Harry's desk, and followed Harry over to Kate's desk. She rolled it out underneath the desk, and took the pillow from Harry. "Hold this, please." She took the blanket, and watched Harry gently put his son down onto the mattress. He took the blanket from her, and covered him up. Harry found his son's favorite stuffed animal in his bag, and put it under his son's arms. "Sweet dreams, buddy." Harry sighed as he went back over to his desk, and started up his work again. Ziva had sat back down at McGee's desk, and patiently waited for Gibbs to come back.

She didn't have to wait long. The elevator brought the same woman that left with Gibbs and Gibbs himself, and Ziva got up to greet her. "Shalom, Jen," she said.

"Shalom," the woman said as they greeted. Harry had gotten up from his desk, and walked over to Gibbs who was hunched over his computer.

"You first."

"Ziva David, Mossad. She's here to stop you from whacking Ari. Yours?"

"Director Jenny Shepard, Same mission."

"Which agency?" Harry asked him.

"Ours," Gibbs said causing Harry to chuckle. Gibbs looked at his senior agent with his stare.

"You're serious?" Gibbs nodded, then movement underneath Kate's desk caught his eye.

"That Brian?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, Ryan and Maggie got called into the hospital, and my babysitter isn't anwering her phone. They send their condolences by the way."

"Put Brian down with Abby and McGee. He'll be safer down there."

"Okay." Harry went over to the desk to rouse his son up to take him to Abby's lab. He briefly heard Officer David and Director Shepard converse with Gibbs. "Hey, Brian, time to get up," he said. The little boy woke up with a yawn, and sat up.

"Where grandpa and grandma?" he asked.

"They had to go to work, buddy. Want to hang out with Aunt Abby and Uncle Probie downstairs?" Brian nodded, and stood up from underneath the desk.

"Where Aunt Kate?" The question caused Gibbs to grow quiet as Harry got down to his son's level to explain what happened to Aunt Kate.

"Hey, you remember our talk when you were old enough to understand my job?" The little boy nodded. "Well, Aunt Kate was hurt really bad, causing her to fall asleep."

"She going to wake up?" Brian asked.

"No, she isn't. She's with your mum. Remember what I told you about mum?"

"Yeah, I do. She with Pappy and Mimi too?"

"Yeah, and Uncle Sirius."

"Okay," Brian said with tears in his eyes. Harry picked up his son, and turned to Gibbs.

"I'll take him down to Abby now," he said. Gibbs nodded as Harry walked to the elevator to Abby's lab.

When Harry entered Abby's lab, there was a funeral song playing through her speakers. Brian was still sad about Aunt Kate, but seeing Aunt Abby put a smile on his face. "Aunt Abby!" Abby spun around, and spread her arms for her 'nephew'.

"Brian!" Harry put Brian on the floor, and the toddler ran straight to her. She lifted him up the moment he hit her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Grandpa and grandma had to work, and and and, the sitter not answering her phone," Brian said.

"Gibbs wanted me to bring him down here," Harry said putting down Brian's backpack on the floor. "Said he'll be safer."

"Hey, Brian," McGee said coming in from the back.

"Uncle Probie!" Brian shouted causing McGee to look at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. "I can't help it that my son calls you that."

"Only because you told him to," McGee said.

"McGee, don't be blaming Harry," Abby said putting Brian down. She reached across her desk, and grabbed Bert the farting hippo. She handed it to the four year old, and took him to her desk to get him set up on her computer to play a game.

"So, what's up?" McGee asked.

"In laws got called into work, and my sitter is not answering her phone, so they brought him here," Harry said. "Gibbs thought he'd be safer down here."

"I'll watch him, Harry," McGee said, "Him and Abby."

"Thanks, McGee," Harry said. "His coloring things are in his bag, as well as Toby the Bear and his favorite blanket, and you remember his allergies?"

"Peanut butter, nuts and shellfish," McGee ratted off, "and his asthma."

"His medicine is in the bag as well as the schedule for when to take it."

"His Albuterol and epinephrine in case he goes into anaphylactic shock. Don't worry, Harry. Abby and I will take good care of him."

"All right," Harry said. "Be good, Brian."

"I will, Daddy!" came Brian's shout. Harry left Abby's lab, and pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Gibbs, and he walked in. The doors shut, and Gibbs turned off the elevator.

"I want you on Ziva's ass," Gibbs said.

"She's not really my type, boss," Harry said. Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head causing him to jerk forward.

"To tail her."

"I knew that."

"She's been in contact with Ari. It's the only way she could know I hung up on him," Gibbs said. He turned the elevator back on, and it resumed it's course.

"I don't want you to get pissed, but ..." Harry started to say.

"I thought you wanted me pissed." The elevator doors opened to autopsy.

"I did. It was just kinda weird with you being nice. Not that you're not nice, I mean, uh.."

"Would you spit it out, Potter?" Gibbs asked leaning against the doors.

"What is Ziva's right, and Ari knew you traced the call?" Harry asked. "Maybe he wasn't the sniper." Gibbs sighed out.

"She's right," he said. "Ari wanted me to raid the warehouse, and it cost Kate her life." Gibbs started to walk to the morgue, and Harry stopped the doors.

"Is he a mole or a terrorist?" he asked his boss of three years. Gibbs turned to face his senior field agent.

"Whatever works to play his game."

"If Ziva leads me to Ari?" Harry asked.

"Shadow him and call me."

"So you can bring him in?"

"Yeah, so I can bring him in," Gibbs said as he turned toward the morgue before adding quietly, "to autopsy."

After making sure that McGee or Abby could watch Brian longer, Harry followed Ziva to her hotel, and shadowed her. He was now currently standing outside the pool area watching her swim. "You know, for a minute there I thought you were attracted to her," Kate's voice said. Harry looked behind him to see her standing there in the same outfit she wore in the squad room.

"Please," he said.

"She was good with Brian earlier," she said. "She'd make a great aunt." Harry chuckled. A few minutes went by, and Ziva was still in the pool.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned around to see a woman in a blue and white jogging suit with a gym bag. "May I?" she asked gesturing to the doors he was blocking. Harry looked at her neck to see the Star of David hanging.

"Sure," he said moving out of the way. She smiled and walked into the pool area, and to the locker rooms. He immediately took out his cellphone, and called Gibbs. The boss answered quickly. "I'm at Ziva's hotel, boss, The Embasero. She's currently swimming in the pool."

"Why did you call me, Potter?"

"Another woman showed up a couple minutes ago. She's got a Star of David just like Ziva, boss. Either she's just here and it's a coincidence that she's wearing ..."

"I don't believe in coincidences, Harry."

"I know, boss you beat that into me a long time ago." However, on Gibbs' end, it was garble.

"Haven't I beaten that into you?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what I said," Harry said, but the reception in the hotel was rotten, and it was static on both ends.

"What (static) you say?" Harry put the attena up on his phone.

"I said the reception here sucks."

"Stay with them," Gibbs said. "I'm on my way."

"What if they split up?" Harry asked. However, it's not what Gibbs heard.

"What about your gut?" Harry sighed out in despair.

"It wants a pizza!" he shouted into the phone, and hung up. Harry went back to the door to see the woman come out of the gym. He flipped open his phone, and took a picture of her hanging up her robe. He took another picture as Ziva gathered hers, and got out of sight as she walked out of the pool area. When he came back he noticed that Ziva took the wrong robe, and went through the pictures. "They're switching robes," he muttered underneath his breath. He put his cellphone away, and ran into the pool area. He hung up his coat, and checked the robes pockets. In one pocket was money, and in the other was a passport, with Ari's picture and a fake name. He put the passport back, and grabbed his coat before ducking out of the pool area. The woman stopped swimming, but when she looked up, no one was there, and Harry was outside of the hotel on his cellphone. "Boss, can you hear me?"

"Across the sreet," Gibbs said.

"Boss?" Harry saw lights flicker on a car across the street. "Gotcha," he said, and he ran across the street, and got into the car. "Ziva slipped a phony French passport and some cash .." He sniffed the aura in the car. "To the woman (sniff) uh, with the Star of David (sniff) I told you about." Gibbs reached behind him, and got a pizza box, and placed it on Harry's lap. "I love you, boss."

"How do you know passport was a phony?" Gibbs asked. Harry opened the pizza box, and took out a slice.

"Ari's photo, but not his name."

"What's the name?" Gibbs asked. Harry took a bite from the pizza, and moaned in delight. He got a look from his boss, and he swallowed the bite.

"Sorry," he said, "Uh, Rene Saurel. S-A-U-R-E-L." Gibbs wrote it down as Harry took another bite of pizza.

"Description?"

"All I saw was the name and photo."

"The woman?"

"oh, about 5'9", dark hair, blue and white jogging suit, big gym bag, real pretty girl. Like enough like Ziva to be her sister, real pretty."

"Maybe she is," Gibbs said getting out his cellphone. "Mossad's just like the Mafia. One big happy family." He dialed McGee. "McGee, passport alert. Ari's traveling with a French passport under the name Rene Saurel. Sierra-Alpha-Uniform-Romeo-Echo-Lima."

"Okay, what alert category?" McGee asked.

"Terrorism," Gibbs said before hanging up.

"That ought to get Customs' attention," Harry said.

"Well, let's not let him get that far," Gibbs said. Harry looked up to see the woman leaving the hotel.

"Boss, that's her," he said.

"Stay with Ziva," his boss said.

"What if this girl's meeting Ari?" Harry asked, "You're going to need backup," he said. He regretted saying it seeing his boss' look. "Let me reprhase that ..."

"Out!" Harry gathered his pizza, and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the pizza, boss," he said.

"Thank the night shift," Gibbs said as Harry closed the door. "I swiped it from them."

Harry sighed as it began to rain again. He tucked his pizza box closer to him. "Espresso?" Harry looked to his left to see Ziva with a coffee as a peace offering. "Take it. It's not a bribe."

"How long have you known I was following you?" he asked.

"Since I left the Navy Yard," she said. Harry chuckled.

"No way," he said.

"Blue sedan. You laid behind a white station wagon for awhile, then a telephone van. You lost me at the traffic circle on..."

"Okay, you knew." She offered the coffee again.

"Take it. It's chilly out here." Harry reached over, and took the coffee in her left hand. "You shouldn't feel that bad. I was trained by the best."

"That's what I like about Mossad," he said before taking a sip.

"Our training?" Ziva asked.

"Modesty." Harry walked into the rain to throw away the pizza box.

"Uh, there's still a slice in there." Harry opened it up, and did find one more slice. He took it out, and walked back up to the protective awning. He offered her the last slice, and she took it. "Toda," she said.

"Prego," he said using his Italian to good use. He didn't take it in college for nothing. Since working at NCIS, he's mastered his Italian and French, and learned American Sign Language from Abby. He can speak a little of Spanish and Russian, and is working on learning them fluently.

"I understand what Gibbs is going through," she said.

"Really?" Harry asked sipping the coffee.

"My little sister, Tali, was killed in a bombing by our enemy," Ziva said. "I wanted nothing more than revenge."

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"I did, but it didn't make me feel better." Harry nodded as she took a bite of the pizza. Harry's cellphone rang, and he took it out of his pocket. Seeing the caller ID, it was Abby.

"Yo, Abs," he said. "What's up?"

"Someone wanted to say hello," Abby said through the phone.

"Hi, Daddy!" his son's voice shouted.

"Hey, bud," Harry said. He looked at his watch to see the time. "What are you doing up?"

"No sleep," Brian said. "When you coming home?"

"I don't know. Uncle Gibbs has me out."

"Otay. Here Aunt Abby." Brian gave the phone back to Abby, and took Bert to the back.

"Harry?"

"Abby, he can't stay up all night," he said. "Give him his medicine for the night, and tuck him into the futon."

"Okay, I will." Harry hung up the phone, and looked at Ziva.

"Brian's worried about me," he said. Ziva chuckled.

"Does Brian have medical problems?"

"Allergies. Probably the only thing he got from me," he said, "We're both allergic to peanut butter, shellfish and nuts, plus he's got asthma. Don't ask me where he got that, because I've never had it, and neither did his mum."

"So, what happened to his mom?" Ziva asked. Harry sighed out as he leaned against the wall.

"She was killed by someone who wanted me for themself," Harry said. "Make things worse she was killed in front of Brian."

"I'm sorry," she said. Harry waved her off. "How old was he?"

"He was eight months when it happened," he said.

"My sister was 16 when she was killed."

"She had a lot of years ahead of her," he said.

"Mossad agents usually don't have a lot of years ahead of them," she said.

"True." Harry took another sip of his coffee, and looked to Ziva. "Is that why you joined Mossad? Because of your sister?" he asked.

"No, I volunteered before she died." Ziva gave her cup to him, and bid him goodnight.

Several months later ...

Harry sighed as he walked into the squad room. "I hate Mondays," he muttered. He put his bag next to his desk, and put his gun in his desk drawer. Brian had been up all night with the stomach flu, and he had hardly gone to sleep. Harry finally managed to get him down around four in the am, but by then, Harry couldn't get to sleep. Brian woke up two hours later, and Harry rushed around for an hour getting things ready for Maggie to come over to watch him. He couldn't take a shower, or change his clothes. He pulled out an extra shirt from his desk, and found his toothpaste and toothbrush. "Oh, if Gibbs sees me like this ..."

"He'll probably be as frightened as I am, Agent Potter." Harry turned around to see Officer Ziva David sitting at Kate's desk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting to start work," she said.

"What?" She sighed out as she pulled out a folder.

"I'm on loan from Mossad," she said. "My work orders." Harry took the work orders, and looked them over.

"Okay," he said. "I hope Gibbs knows about this."

"He better because all of my personal belongings are being shipped from Tel Aviv as we speak." Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, which was still unruly after seven years. "Are you all right?"

"No," he said. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why?"

"Hey, Harry," McGee said. "How's Brian?" Harry sighed taking one of the coffees that McGee had. "Hey, what's she doing here?" he asked about Ziva.

"She's our new coworker McGee," Harry said.

"Does Gibbs know?" Harry shrugged.

"Brian's still sick. Maggie's watching him."

"Who better to watch him then Dr. Grandma," McGee said. Harry chuckled as he brushed his teeth, and put on the fresh shirt. Gibbs came several minutes later, and saw Ziva sitting at Kate's desk. He walked up to MTAC to speak to the director, and came back. Ziva took the look he gave her the wrong way, and she left. Harry and McGee were at their desks when Gibbs came back from the elevator with Ziva.

"Officer David will be working with us," he said. "Harry, she'll be your new partner." Ziva smiled at Harry before sticking her hand out. Harry shook it with a smirk.

"Welcome to NCIS, Officer David," he said.


	8. Attacked

**Author Note : I just want to point out that this story is in the Harry/Hermione section, therefore the two of them will get together. Someone also mentioned that they hated the bold print, so I'll get rid of it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.**

Chapter Eight : Attacked

NCIS Time line: After 'Boxed In' and before 'Deception'.

Harry yawned as he typed up a report onto his computer about a case he had just finished with Ziva. "You look terrible, Harry," a voice said. He looked up to see McGee standing over his desk. "You all right?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I get home," he said, "in bed." McGee chuckled.

"I heard that Brian had an asthma attack in school yesterday," he said. "Is he all right?" the junior agent asked.

"Yeah. He's a little shook up, but he'll be okay." Harry finished his report, and hit print. "The doctor wants him to stay at home for another day until he's settled down."

"Well, tell him Uncle Probie said 'hi'," McGee said even though he was reluctant to say it. Harry chuckled as he took his report out of the printer, and looked it over before placing it on Gibbs's desk.

"I'll relay the message to him, McGee," he said grabbing his coat, and pulled it on. He hooked his gun onto his belt, and grabbed his bag. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow, Probie."

"Good night, Harry," McGee said. He watched Harry walk into the elevator, and went back to his computer. He also had a report to finish.

Harry said 'good night' to the night guard outside of the NCIS building, and headed into the parking garage where his truck was parked. He dug out his keys, and turned the alarm off. Climbing into his truck, he started it up, and headed home. He glanced at his watch, and concluded that Brian should be in bed by now, and took the short cut onto the highway. He was home in less than a half hour, and pulled into the garage. He turned the car off, and walked into his house. The babysitter, Marissa, was in the kitchen doing homework. "Thank you for staying, Marissa," he said.

"No problem," Marissa said finishing a problem on her paper.

"He give you any trouble?" Harry asked about Brian.

"Went right to sleep," the young girl said, "His humidifier is on, and he took his medicine with no trouble." She put her stuff away, and he walked her to the door.

"I really appreciate you staying late," he said pulling money out of his wallet. He handed her some money, and bid her 'good night.' "I'll call you when I need you."

"Okay, Mr. Potter," she said as she climbed into her car. He closed the front door, and locked up for the night. He took his service gun off, along with his back up on his ankle, and placed them in the safe, which contained more ammo for both gun and important papers, such as passports for both him and Brian, birth certificates and bonds. He closed up the safe, and headed into his kitchen. The only weapon he kept on himself was his knife, which he always carried with him. Gibbs rule number nine : Never go anywhere without a knife. And he never did. Harry looked at the clock, and saw it was too late for take out, so he would have to make something himself.

"All right," he muttered to himself. "What can I make real quick for a midnight snack?" He sighed as he looked through his cupboards, and found nothing that jumped out at him. "Guess I'll go hungry." He shut the cupboard doors, and headed upstairs to change. Before he got to his room, he heard a noise from downstairs. Being a federal agent made him paranoid when he heard strange noises, even though he knew that it could be Friday down there. However, he didn't see Friday when he got in. He grabbed Brian's baseball bat that Ryan and Maggie got him for Christmas, and proceeded downstairs to investigate. "Friday?" he called out. "Here girl." Keeping the bat raised, ready to defend himself and his son, he made it to the bottom, and turned the lights on. Nothing was out of place in Brian's play room, and he made his way to his office. He looked around to find nothing out of the ordinary, and found Friday under his desk. "Hey, girl," he said bending down to look at his dog. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. Friday whined fearfully, and it concerned Harry. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Friday yelped out a warning, but it was too late. A hand grabbed Harry from behind, and he was pulled into the playroom. Friday began to charge the intruder, but the assailant shut the door on her with his foot. Harry took the opportunity to elbow his attacker in the stomach, and got away.

Jeckel groaned when his target elbowed him, and his arms became loose around him. Harry got away from him, and tried to tackle him. Harry was not going to go down easy. Jeckel used his body to his advantage, and pummeled Harry to the floor. Harry gasped in pain as the body which weighed at least twice as much as him landed on top of him. He used his elbow again, this time connecting it to the man's face, and it got the weight off of him. He got up, and karate kicked the man in the side, but it barely fazed him. The man stood up, and Harry threw a punch which was blocked, and he was hurled into the sofa in the middle of the room. The sofa fell over from the force of his body hitting it, and Harry groaned as he tried to get up. Jeckel walked over to where Harry was, and grabbed him by the hair. "If I'd known you were going to be this much trouble, I would've just used magic on you." Harry gasped at the man's statement. So, this was a wizard attacking him, not some Muggle. He barely had enough time to think when he was slammed into the wall, and the framed photos that were on that wall. He cried out in pain feeling some of the glass from the frames digging into his body. A hand closed around his neck, and began to squeeze tightly. He gasped for air as he was slowly denied it, and tried to beat the arm off him. Jeckel chuckled as Harry began to fight less and less.

Harry was left with only one alternative, and reached behind him on his belt. He swiftly pulled out his hidden knife, and stabbed his attacker in the arm. Jeckel screamed in pain as the knife dug into his skin, and he had no choice but to let go of Harry. Harry fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. He saw Brian's bat that he had lost earlier, and grabbed it. Not giving his assailant a chance to act, he kicked him in the groin, and then hit him in the back with the bat. When that didn't bring him down, he whammed the guy in the face with his fists, knocking him out cold. The man fell to the floor, and Harry sighed a huge relief as he sank to the floor too. He was still gasping for air as he stood up, and cautiously walked over to the assailant. He nudged him with his foot, and when he didn't move, Harry checked for a pulse. The brute still had one, and he grabbed his phone, and called 911, then he called Gibbs.

When Gibbs arrived with Ziva and McGee, they were greeted by the Metro Police. "Your agent's inside getting checked out by paramedics," the officer said, "Guy did a real number on him."

"What about Brian?" Ziva asked, concerned about her 'nephew'.

"Aside from almost having an asthma attack when he saw his dad, he's fine. Agent Potter said he slept through the attack," the cop said, "Paramedics are with him too."

"What about the attacker my agent subdued?" Gibbs asked.

"He's at Georgetown Hospital. Paramedics say he'll make it."

"Not after I get through with him," Gibbs said. "McGee, check the crime scene, then scour the house. I want to know how this guy got in," he said.

"On it, boss," McGee said and headed into the house.

"Ziva, I want you to go to Georgetown Hospital, and call me when that bastard wakes up."

"Gladly," she said. She headed back to the car to drive to the hospital. Gibbs walked into the house to find Harry fussing with the paramedics.

"I said I was fine," he said when the medic tried to look at his neck which had developed a dark purple bruise the shape of a hand.

"Are you really, Harry?" Gibbs asked concerned about his senior agent as he watched the medic check his eyes with a light.

"Really," Harry said shaking off the medic.

"I want to look at your back, Agent Potter," the medic said. Harry nodded and allowed her to remove his shirt. He winced in pain as the glass moved. "You'll have to come to the hospital to get this properly taken care of," she said.

"I'll ride with him," Gibbs said.

"What about Brian?" Harry asked.

"I called Abby. She's rushing over here as we speak." As soon as those words left Gibbs' mouth, Abby came running into the room with Ducky.

"Oh, my God, Harry!" she shouted. She started to go in for a hug, but Harry stopped her.

"Abbs, you don't want to do that with this glass in my back," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "Ducky and I are going to watch Brian."

"We'll bring him to the hospital with us since your house is a crime scene," Ducky said. Harry nodded as Gibbs helped him to his feet.

"How'd he get in the house?" Gibbs asked as the medic pulled Harry's shirt back on.

"I don't know, boss," Harry said.

"I'll want a full statement from you," he said.

"You'll get it." Harry was led to the ambulance by Gibbs, and helped in. He saw a glimpse of Abby with Brian in her arms getting into Ducky's car before the doors were closed.

McGee was downstairs collecting evidence when he heard a bark, and he opened the office door for Friday to come out. "Friday! Were you stuck in there the whole time?" he asked. McGee took a closer look at the dog, and found some glass in her coat. He soothed the dog as he picked it out of her, and placed it in an evidence bag. After that, Friday let out a yelp, and walked over toward the basement. "What is it Friday?" McGee asked. He followed the dog, and she led him into the laundry room, and to the back door. The outside door was shattered, and the solid oak door's lock looked like it was jimmied. "He got in this way," he said. McGee looked down at Friday who looked like she was proud of herself. "Good girl," he said giving the dog a pat on the head, and he headed outside to investigate.

At the hospital, Ziva was watching the man who attacked Harry being examined by doctors. From the look of things, she thought Harry was in better condition then his attacker. A doctor came out of the room to talk to her. "He's got a broken nose, concussion, stab wound to the left arm and some bruising in the, uh, genital area." Ziva stiffened as she tried not to laugh at the last part.

"Is he able to answer some questions?" she asked.

"As soon as we get him comfortable," the doctor said.

"You should put him in restraints," she said.

"Already did," the doctor replied before he handed her a bag. "This is what we found on him." Ziva nodded as she took the bag from the doctor. She pulled out her cellphone, and was about to call Gibbs when;

"Right here, Ziva." She turned around to see Gibbs walking up to her. "Can we question him?" he asked.

"As soon as they get him comfortable," she told him. "He has a broken nose, concussion, a stab wound to the left arm and some genital bruising." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the last bit. "Apparently, Harry got in a groin shot."

"You think, Ziva?" Gibbs asked. "It's nice that Harry was following rule nine."

"Always carry a knife," Ziva said. Gibbs looked at her with what looked like a proud look on his face. "I've been paying attention."

"Nice to also know that Harry is helping you with the rules," Gibbs said. Ziva handed Gibbs the bag that the doctor gave her.

"This is what he had on him," she said. Gibbs put on some gloves, as did Ziva, and they looked through it together. They found a hotel room key, some money and passport. Ziva opened the passport to find a British ID. "He's from England," she said, "London to be precise."

"Name?"

"Jeckel Hyden," she said.

"Appropriate," Gibbs said, as he counted the money. "There's at least five hundred dollars here."

"American currency?" Gibbs nodded. The door to the room opened, and the doctor came out.

"You can question him now," he said.

Jeckel watched as a man and woman walked into the room. The letters NCIS adorned their hats. He stayed quiet as they introduced themselves as Agent Gibbs and Officer David. "Why did you attack my agent, Mr. Hyden?" Agent Gibbs asked.

"I'm not saying anything," Jeckel said.

"You were hired then?" Officer David asked. He didn't answer.

"Okay," Gibbs said, "You want to be quiet, that's fine." Gibbs got in close to speak in his scary voice like he does with all suspects. "You attacked a federal agent, _MY _federal agent, in his own home with his four year old son sleeping upstairs. You intended to kill him for some reason, and I am going to find out, even without you talking to me." Jeckel remained quiet as the Muggle agent tried to intimidate him. "When you are well enough, I am going to put you into prison for attempted murder because you will not give me the name of the person who hired you. You are lucky, Mr Hyden that Agent Potter fought back because if you had killed him, you would have gotten a needle in your arm." Gibbs saw some reaction in Jeckel's eyes as he tried to remain still.

"You're also lucky that the little boy upstairs didn't hear the fight, or it would've been a double murder," Ziva said.

"I don't kill kids," Jeckel said.

"He would've been a witness," Gibbs said, "He would've ID you in a lineup. He's pretty smart for a four year old." Gibbs leaned in closer. "Do you really want to go down for your employer?" he asked. "I know that you want to give me a name, Jeckel." There was some silence before Jeckel sighed out.

"What if I give you a name?" he asked.

"You'll get a lesser sentence then the person who hired you," Gibbs said.

"Pansy Parkinson," Jeckel said. Ziva wrote the name down in her notepad.

"Why'd she hire you to kill Agent Potter?" Gibbs asked.

"She didn't know he was an agent," Jeckel said, "She just wanted him dead so her husband would stop lusting over him." Gibbs stepped back from the hired hitman.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, "What is it?"

"This has something to do with Harry's past," he said, "Where does this Pansy Parkinson live?" he asked.

"I assume with her husband in his mansion," Jeckel said. Gibbs and Ziva left the room, and grabbed the stuff outside.

"I want you to go to Hyden's hotel room," Gibbs said, "and see if there's anything there that'll help us locate Parkinson. If not, we'll have to go to the Director. She can use her contacts with MI6 to help us."

"Okay," Ziva said. "What does this have to do with Harry's past?" she asked.

"It's one of the reasons he came over here to the States," Gibbs said. "He told me that there was this guy that was lusting after him, and he couldn't take the hint that Harry wasn't gay, and would never be gay. I need more details, and Harry's the only one who can give them. Call McGee, have him meet you at the hotel." Ziva nodded as Gibbs headed to where Harry was being treated.

Harry was being patched up in the back when Gibbs arrived in the room. "Hey, boss," he said. "So, who's the guy who attacked me?"

"Name is Jeckel Hyden," Gibbs said.

"You're kidding, right?" Gibbs shook his head. "Seems appropriate."

"He was hired by someone from your past." Harry looked up at his boss.

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson. That name ring a bell?" Gibbs asked his senior agent. Harry nodded. "Who is she?"

"She was a classmate of mine from school," he said, "She used to date the guy who was after me. She must still be after him to get married to him."

"According to Hyden she is married to him."

"Then she must of not taken the Malfoy name," he said. He cursed himself for letting that slip.

"Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said. "That's the guy who wanted me."

"Okay, all done, Agent Potter," the doctor said. "You'll have to take a sponge bath until those stitches come out."

"Thanks, doc." He carefully pulled on a shirt, and faced his boss. "Um, Gibbs, look, if it's all right, I need to talk to Director Shepard about this first," he said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I just do, okay?"

"All right," Gibbs said, "but you're not giving me a lot to go on."

"Trust me, Gibbs," Harry said, "that's all you need to go on at the moment."

The next day, Harry found himself in front of Director Shepard, ready to spill the beans about his entire past. "So, Harry," she said, "what did you want to talk about?"

"There's something about my past that I need to tell you about," he said.

"Would this have anything to do about the attack?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he said, "I'm not, uh, normal, Jen," he said. "I'm different than everyone here."

"Okay," she said.

"That's it?" Harry asked. "Just 'okay'?"

"Harry, I know who you are," she said. "About your uniqueness, your abilities."

"My abilities?" he asked. Jen nodded. She pushed a button on her phone to signal Cynthia.

"Send her in, Cynthia," she said into the speaker. The door opened up, and a young woman about Harry's age walked in. "Harry, this is Minister Samantha Ofenkil of the American Ministry of Magic." Harry stood up out of his chair in shock. "She helped the goblins hide you here in America." Harry looked at the young Minister in front of him.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes, Agent Potter," she said, "and it's a pleasure to finally met you by the way," she said holding out her hand. Harry shook it, and then looked back at Jen.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since I became Director of NCIS," Jen said standing up. "All Directors of the federal and local governments know about the magical world, Harry. Even the president knows about it. It helps if we work together. Not all terrorists are Muggles."

"Okay, so now what?" he asked.

"Well, I think once the MI6 agents in England arrest Pansy Parkinson, the British Ministry will no doubt find out why, and they will try everything in their power to get you," Samantha said. "I'm going to make sure you are untouchable." Harry nodded.

"Hey, you didn't happen to have anything to do with my getting my US citizenship so quickly."

"Actually, we did," Samantha said. "We didn't know how long you would've stayed hidden, so we wanted to make you a US citizen as soon as possible. It would help with the laws."

"The magical creature laws?" he asked. Samantha nodded handing him a piece of paper.

"Those are our magical creature laws. Those are for American and visiting," she said. "Look them over, and we'll just play it by ear."

"Thank you," Harry said shaking Samantha's hand again. He turned to Jen who was smiling. "Thanks for understanding," he said, "And I will tell Gibbs and the others myself." Jen nodded as Harry walked to the door. He opened the door, and walked out, closing it behind him. It was time to face Gibbs, and tell him and the others the whole truth.


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Nine : Secrets Revealed

NCIS Timeline : Right before 'Deception'

The grandfather clock settled in the corner of the Potter home chimed 8 o'clock, telling Harry that his guests would be arriving soon. The dinner guests included Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Jen and even Palmer. Brian was going to spend the night at his grandparents house after Harry went through explaining to them about his past. They were shell shock at first, but realized he was no different, and agreed to help anyway they could. He explained the whole reason for him coming to the United States, and told them he wanted to put wards up around the house. Even though Samantha told him that visiting wizards and witched couldn't harm Muggles. He had it up in under five minutes. The doorbell rang, signaling his first guest had arrived. He put down the wooden spoon, and headed to the door. He looked through the peephole to see McGee standing on his porch. He unlocked the locks, and opened the door. "Hey, McGee," he said.

"Hi, Harry," McGee said. He lifted the covered dish he had. "My mother's pound cake."

"Thanks." Harry took the cake, and let McGee in. "You're the first to arrive, so make yourself comfortable," he said closing the door. He walked back into the kitchen leaving McGee alone in the living room.

"Okay," McGee said taking his coat off. He put it in the closet next to the door, and walked into the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"I've got a pot roast in the oven," Harry said.

"Didn't realize you could cook," McGee said.

"Well, my aunt sort of taught me," he said.

"Sort of?" McGee asked.

"It's part of what I'm going to tell you tonight," Harry said.

"Oh, okay." The doorbell rang again; another guest had arrived. "I'll get it," McGee said.

"Thanks." McGee opened the door for Ziva, who had also brought a covered dish with her.

"Hi, McGee," she said. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"In the kitchen," he said taking her covered dish. "He said to make ourselves comfortable."

"Do you know who's all coming?" she asked. McGee shook his head, and took Ziva's covered dish into the kitchen as she hung up her coat in the closet. The doorbell rang, and this time Ziva opened the door for Abby. She relayed the message, and hung up Abby's coat for her. As the minutes passed, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer arrived, and then Director Shepard arrived.

"I'm here on Harry's behalf," she said.

"You already know what's going on," Gibbs said. Jenny just smiled as Ducky took her coat. McGee came out of the kitchen to announce that Harry was ready for everyone. They all sat in the dining room, and noticed Brian's absence.

"He's with Ryan and Maggie," he said. "They already know what I'm going to tell you."

"You gonna tell us now?" Abby asked.

"After we get the food out, if that's okay," he said. Food was served out, and everyone began to eat. They commented on Harry's cooking, and even though he's cook for them before, they didn't realize how good of a cook he was, until now. "Well, that's another part of what I'm going to tell you, and I figure I'd better tell you now before you're overwhelmed with curiosity." Harry cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "I've been hiding a certain past about myself from you all, and I'd better tell you about it before this case with Hyden goes any further. I'm different from all of you," he said, "I myself learned about my uniqueness when I was only 11 because my relatives hid it from me since I was one. I'm a wizard, and can do magic beyond any magician you guys have seen."

"Magic?" Ziva asked. "Like pulling a bunny out of a hat?" she asked. Harry chuckled.

"That's first year magic," Harry said. "I can transfigure things into objects, make potions to get rid of a headache or hangover, even the common cold. I can even use magic to kill." There was a silence at the table, and they all looked to Jen.

"It's true," she said. "There's a whole other world out there that most people don't know about."

"So, why do you know about it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm a director of a federal government," she said. "The president even knows about this," she added. "If we cooperate with each other, the terrorists who can do magic won't get far in this country."

"Okay, so Harry's some magical being," Abby said. "Why did you keep this a secret from us?"

"I was in hiding from the Wizarding World in England," Harry said. "I had plans to live out my life as a Muggle."

"Muggle?" Ducky asked.

"Non magic folk." Ducky nodded. "My life's story starts off the night my parents were killed," he said. "I'm afraid I may have tweaked that as well."

"I knew there was something more to that," Ziva said. Harry chuckled.

"My parents were killed by a man named Tom Riddle, but that was his Muggle name. He changed his name to Lord Voldemort, and became so terrifying that people were afraid to say to his name, and they called him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. There were only a fraction of people who were not afraid to say his name."

"Such as you," Gibbs said. Harry smirked.

"It happened Halloween night," he said. "Voldemort had heard a piece of a prophecy made by a Seer, someone who can see the future, and came to the conclusion that I would have to die as a baby before I became any threat to him. He got one of my parents' best friends, Peter Pettigrew, to betray them, and tell him where we were hiding. I was only one when it happened, so what I know was told by people who found out. My father was downstairs when Voldemort broke into the house. He fought valiantly to give my mum time to get me and get out of the house. He was killed by a curse called an Unforgivable, the Killing Curse. There's nothing in the Wizarding World that can stop it. Voldemort than went upstairs to my nursery to find my mum. She tried to have him spare my life, but he was intent on killing me. She begged him not to, and to take her instead. He used the Killing Curse on her too, and then turned his wand toward me." Harry was silent as he took a sip of wine, and continued. "What he didn't know was that during the small time my mum was sacrificing her life for me, an ancient spell, Old Magic, as some people called it, formed a protection spell around me, preventing Voldemort from touching me."

"What happened?" Palmer asked.

"The Killing Curse he fired at me, bounced off of me, and struck him, essentially killing him."

"Wow," Abby said.

"After that, I was given to my aunt and uncle, on my mother's side, to be raised. It was against my parents' wishes," he said. "I was supposed to have been raised my godfather, Sirius Black, but he was charged of a crime he didn't commit. People thought he was the Secret Keeper of my parents' location, and that he killed Peter Pettigrew. In truth, Peter was a coward, and hid himself in his Animagus form, a rat."

"Animagus?" Ducky asked.

"It's someone who has the ability to transform into an animal. My father was one, Sirius and Peter. They became one so they could be with Remus when he transformed."

"Transform into what?" McGee asked.

"A werewolf."

"Sweet," he heard Abby say.

"The news of what happened traveled fast in the Wizarding World, and I soon became a celebrity, and was known as the Boy Who Lived. I was the first and only person to have survived the Killing Curse. The only thing that I received was a lighting bolt scar on my forehead, and it was how people recognized me." Gibbs looked at his forehead to find no scar. "It's not there anymore," Harry said. "It's been gone for almost eight years."

"How?" Ziva asked.

"I killed Voldemort," he said. "I fulfilled their precious prophecy for them. I was in the hospital for days recuperating from my injuries. By the time I was out of the hospital, my scar was completely gone."

"You said something about your aunt and uncle being a part of the story," Jen said.

"Well, they hated everything to do with magic, so they weren't too happy to find me on their doorstop," he said. "They kept everything from me. They told me that my parents were killed in a car crash, and I was the only survivor, which is where I got my scar. They literally tried to beat the magic out of me," he said. "My whole life with them, all ten years, I was abused, malnourished, and I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Their son however, got anything he wanted, and was spoiled throughout his life. While he grew wider, I got skinnier. By the time I was eleven, I was a little small for my age. My eleventh birthday was also when I learned the truth about my parents, and myself. I began magic school at Hogwarts."

Harry then proceeded to tell them every year of his Hogwarts days. How he met Ron and Hermione on the train, and how everything worked out. He told them of the Triwizard Tournament, and Cedric's death, and the rebirth of Voldemort, and about Sirius' death in the Department of Mysteries. He then told them about how he defeated the Dark Lord. By the time he was done, all the food was gone, and they began to clean up. They went to the living room to talk some more. "If you don't want to be a part of the Hyden case, I can put you on another."

"It's okay," Harry said. "I can be around Parkinson, but how exactly are we going to get her?" he asked.

"MI6 will be picking her up for us on the charge of murder for hire and conspiracy to commit murder," Jen said, "Samantha will then have her transferred here." Harry nodded.

"Harry, can you do me a favor?" Abby asked.

"Sure, Abs," he said.

"Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Harry chuckled along with the rest of them. Ducky reached out, and grabbed his hat.

"You can use mine, Harry." Harry took the hat, and without preparing stuck his hand into the hat, and pulled out a precious white bunny.

"Ta-da," he said. There was clapping coming from Abby, and he handed her the rabbit. "For you madame."

"Thank you," she said taking the rabbit.

"Any other requests?" he asked handing Ducky his hat back.

"How about the real story about why you left," Gibbs said, "because something tells me you altered that story too."

"Well, that started after I got back to Hogwarts from Christmas holidays in 1998, and from the way Draco Malfoy was acting towards me was suspicious. Neither Ron, my best friend at the time, Hermione, my other best friend, or myself liked it. It wasn't until after a Quidditch game ..."

"Quidditch?" Ziva asked.

"It's a wizard sport. I'll explain it later," he said. "I was alone in the locker room when Malfoy appeared out of no where. I'll still don't know how he got in, but he did, and he attacked me. Well, he didn't know I self trained myself in self defense, and I literally kicked his ass. I threatened to do harm in a very valuable place for a male, and got dressed. I headed to the Headmaster's office to report him, being Head Boy it was my duty, and imagine my surprise when I saw Malfoy's parents, along with my head of house and Malfoy's head of house. Malfoy somehow made it there before me, and everything was explained to me. In the Wizarding World there are magical creatures, and they must find mates to bond with or they'll die. Well, according to Malfoy, I was his one and only mate, and against my will they had already planned a bonding ceremony."

"What?" Gibbs asked. "Against your will?"

"Yeah, well, they learned a hard lesson that day. I had threatened to leave without killing the Dark Lord for them if they forced it on me, and they back off, for the time being. Well, when the entire school found out that Malfoy was a magical creature, and that I had rejected him, they didn't take it too well. According to the laws, it was an honor to be a mate of a magical creature, but only if you're willing to give everything up to him. I wasn't and I found myself on the receiving end of verbal and physical threats. Even my best friend, Ron, turned against me, and his whole family had been fighting with the Malfoys for centuries."

"Was everyone against you?" Abby asked cuddling the bunny.

"Not everyone. I had one ally, Hermione."

"Sounds like she was more than a friend to me," Jen said.

"Well, she was, or I thought she was. When she sided with me, her relationship with Ron went on the rocks, and they decided to see other people. She spent more time with me being that she was Head Girl, to help me find a way to defeat Voldemort. The night before Voldemort attacked, we slept together, and I was stupid enough to fall in love with her. After I killed Voldemort, she brought me back to the school, and carried me to the hospital wing. She was there when I woke up, and I truly felt that she was on my side."

"But she wasn't," McGee said.

"The day came for the students to leave Hogwarts, and I was packing up when she came in. I got my diploma because I was in the hospital during graduation, and she said that I should consider the Malfoys offer since my previous threat could no longer be used."

"Voldemort was dead, so they thought you were fair game again," Ducky said. "Charming."

"I told her that I had no intention on being Malfoy's mate, and that they were only after my money. They had this elaborate plan to kill me once their son had his fun with me." Harry shuddered at the thought. So did McGee and Ziva. "Then I asked her to marry me."

"Well, since you're over here, I take it she said 'no'," Gibbs said.

"You're right," Harry said with sadness in his voice. "She and Ron got back together while I was in the hospital, and Ron ask her to marry him. By now they probably have five kids, and a wonderful life with each other. Last time I checked, Ron's career as a pro Quidditch player was going smoothly, and Hermione was going to further her studies to become a Researcher for the Ministry, to create cures for some of the magical diseases."

"So, what was the final straw?" Ziva asked.

"Well, when I arrived at the train station where a family friend was waiting to pick me up, he had with him two Aurors from the Ministry. They were there to take me to the Ministry where I could be detained until the Bonding ceremony. They were going to force me to bond to Malfoy. Of course, I already knew it was going to happen like that, so I had a plan. I disappeared in a puff of white smoke, but that was just to confuse them. I Apparated to my godfather's house, and I hid out. However, it didn't take long for the Wizarding society to figure out where I was. Pretty soon I was getting hate mail and Howlers by the hour. It became too much for me, so I went to Plan 'B'."

"Disappearing?" Palmer asked. Harry nodded.

"I contacted my goblin, those creatures work at the banks in my former world. They're good with money and don't ask a lot of questions. They could care less what I said, so I told them what I wanted to do. They arranged my money to be transferred into Muggle currency, American currency, and also arranged for me to go to Georgetown. All of my school papers were made so it looked like I graduated from a English Muggle school instead of Hogwarts, and got all the necessary papers for me to sign. Within a month, I was set, except for a place to live. I bought this house online, and arranged for all of my belongings to be shipped here. The moving van came behind the house because the Ministry was watching me from the front. Just shows you how stupid they are. Watching the front, but leaving the back unwatched. I got out of the house that way too. A limo picked me up and took me to the airport. I traveled the Muggle way, and made it here. The rest you know."

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out for you, in a way," Abby said.

"So, what now?" McGee asked. "The MI6 guys are probably picking up Pansy right now."

"We question her," Gibbs said, "and we'll play this thing by ear."

"Minister Ofenkil, the American Minister, assures me that if there is any activity across the Atlantic, she'll let me know. In the meantime, she wants you, Harry, to go about your business, and take precautions about protecting the people you care about."

"That's another thing," Harry said. "If the Malfoys try to take me, they might use one of you guys as bait. I want to set up charms over your residences to protect you from any magic spells or charms they might try to use on you."

"Samantha assured me that wizards couldn't attack Muggles here," Jen said.

"That's not going to stop them."

"Do what you have to, my boy," Ducky said. "You have my full support."

"Mine too," Abby said standing up.

"And me," Ziva said.

"Me, too," McGee said.

"Same here," Palmer said.

"Harry, if there is anything you need, call me, and I'll call Sam," Jen said.

"You can call me, too," Gibbs said. "Now that we know your secret, are you going to be using magic?" he asked.

"I'm only going to use it when necessary," Harry said. "I've been living as a Muggle for the last eight years. I'm kinda used to it." Just then, he remembered something. "Abby, I have something that might interest you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Wait right there," he said before running down to his basement. In the far corner was his school trunk, where all his school books, wand, invisibility cloak and other magic objects were. He opened it up, and found what he was looking for.

Abby looked up when she saw Harry enter the living room with a book. "This was my potions book seventh year," he said handing it to her. "You'll find interesting potions in there, but you can't make them."

"Why did you want me to have it?" she asked.

"I wanted you look through in the love potion section. Something tells me that Malfoy fell in love with me a little too fast."

"You think he might be on some kind of potion?" Abby asked. Harry nodded. "Consider it done." She took the book, placing the bunny on it. "Can I really keep the bunny?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea since I have a snake," she said. "He has a tendency to get out." Harry smiled and took the bunny from her. He handed the bunny out for anyone to take. Jen stepped forward to take him.

"My goddaughter's birthday is coming up," she said. "She loves bunnies."

"Well, it's been quite a night, Harry," Ducky said, "but I really must get home to mother." He took his hat, and placed it on his head. "I'll see you all Monday." Ducky found his coat, and headed out. Palmer followed him shortly after, and Ziva and Abby left together after him. Abby had taken a cab, and Ziva offered to drive her home. McGee left after collecting his dish from his mother's pound cake, and Jen followed him. The only one left was Gibbs.

"I know you answered this, but tell me why you kept this from us?"

"I didn't think you needed to know," he said. "I wanted to cut my ties with magic completely when I came over here, and that meant not doing it. I was hoping I could stay hidden forever."

"You had to have known something like this was going to happen."

"I didn't want to, but I knew it wouldn't last long," Harry said. "I wanted to see how things played out."

"Okay," Gibbs said pulling on his coat. "I want you to do some planning ahead like you did back then," he said. "I don't need to lose my best field agent. I care about you, Harry," he said. "Like a son."

"Gee, boss, I didn't know you cared." A hand connected witht he back of his head.

"If you utter another word of this to someone," Gibbs warned.

"I won't, boss," he said.

"Good." Gibbs opened the door, and looked back to Harry. "I'll see you, Monday."

"All right," Harry said, "Goodnight." Gibbs closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone in his house. Friday came up beside him, and nudged his leg. "You need to go out?" She let out a yelp, and Harry led her to the back door. After letting Friday out, he headed downstairs to his school trunk. He looked through until he found the book he was looking for about charms and spells. He found his wand, and went about setting up wards around the house. Harry spent all night setting up wards around everyone's house or apartment. He wanted everyone to be safe for when everything comes full force.


	10. The Wizarding World

Chapter Ten : The Wizarding World

NCIS Timeline : A few days after 'Deception'

While Harry and his team had been busy the Sunday after the dinner party, searching for a missing Naval officer in charge of a shipment of fuel rods for nuclear power stations, Minister Scrimgeour was debating on the issue of coming out to the Muggle world. More and more Muggles were being exposed to the Wizarding World, mostly law enforcement people, and he decided to let the Prime Minister, who knew of his existence, inform the law enforcement agencies would know about them. It was help, especially since 9/11, there was a chance of a terrorist being a wizard or witch. The Prime Minister informed Scrimgeour that the US president already knew of the Magic Folk, as did every department head of federal agencies. The Wizard Folk were shock at first to read about it in the Daily Prophet, but knew it was for the best ever since the terrorist bombing in London took place. When MI6, the British Secret Service, department head was told by the Prime Minister, she informed him that there was a warrant out for the arrest of Pansy Malfoy. Scrimgeour gave the task of arresting Pansy to Aurors who went to Malfoy Manor.

The Malfoys were in the middle of their tea luncheon with the Parkinsons when the house elf, Binky, showed in two Aurors. "Binky, what is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked.

"Sorry, Master Lucius, but these Aurors must speak with Ms Malfoy," the house elf said gesturing to Pansy sitting next to her mother.

"I'm Auror Kent and this is Auror Bones," the older Auror said. "We're here to take Ms Malfoy into custody actually."

"What?" Pansy shouted, "On what charge?"

"Murder for hire," Auror Susan Bones said. "MI6 is going to take you to the United States for questioning."

"MI6?" Narcissa asked.

"It's a Muggle government," Susan explained. "British Secret Service."

"Murder for hire?" Lucius asked. "That's absurd."

"Here's a warrant for Ms Malfoy's arrest," Kent said. Lucius took the warrant, and read it. "MI6 is expecting her within the hour."

"You better go with them, Pansy," Lucius said.

"But I'm innocent," she said. "I didn't do anything, and why do I have to go to America?"

"Because that's where your alleged accomplice tried to kill the person you allegedly want dead," Kent said.

"Who?" Draco asked. Kent looked at his pad for the information.

"A federal agent, a Muggle. I wasn't given a name," he said. "The agent fought back, and the thug who tried to kill him said it was Ms Malfoy who hired him."

"Rubbish," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"Ms Malfoy?"

"All right, fine," Pansy said in a huff. She tossed her napkin away, and stood up. The Aurors escorted her out, and took her to the Ministry. NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard was allowing an Auror to be present during the questioning. He escorted her to MI6, and much to Pansy's dismay, boarded a private plane. "Muggle travel," the Auror heard her mutter. "I am a Pureblood. This is below me." The Auror just sighed taking out a newspaper to read. "How long until we get where we're supposed to be?"

"A couple hours, Ms Malfoy," the MI6 agent said, "Make yourself comfortable." Pansy huffed as she tried to get comfortable in the seat.

The plane landed a few hours later, and there was a car waiting to take them to the NCIS building. Once there, Pansy was escorted to an interrogation room, where a wizard lawyer was already waiting for her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your lawyer, Ms Malfoy," he said. "Derek Hopskins."

"You're American?"

"Of course," he said. "You're better with me than your own lawyer from England, dear. You need a lawyer who understands the American laws, both Muggle and Magical."

"Are you sure you should talk about the Wizarding World like that?" Pansy asked sitting down.

"The agents in this case know about our world, Ms Malfoy," Hopskins said. "You are being charged with murder for hire," he said. "Don't talk unless I tell you to." Pansy nodded. On the other side of the mirror, Harry stood with Ziva and McGee watching Pansy with her new lawyer.

"I wouldn't call her attractive if you gave me a million bucks," Ziva said.

"Me either," McGee said. Harry chuckled.

"My friends and I always thought she had the look of a pug." Ziva and McGee chuckled. The door opened, and Gibbs walked in with someone they didn't recognize.

"You can watch in here Auror Kent," Gibbs said. "This is my team. Special Agent Harry Potter," he said deliberately. Harry noticed the Auror had frozen when he looked up to see the Boy Who Lived alive and well in front of him. Harry hid his smirk, and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Kent shook his hand, still in a daze.

"Officer Ziva David, and Special Agent Timothy McGee." Kent shook hands with Ziva and McGee before Gibbs handed the folder to Harry. "You and Ziva are going to question her."

"Okay," he said. He and Ziva left the observing room, and headed down the hall to the interrogating room. "You go in first, milady," he said.

"Thanks," Ziva said opening the door.

Pansy was examining her nails when the door opened up. She looked up, and nearly gasped seeing Harry Potter walk in with a woman. They both had badges on their belts, which made Pansy realize that the agent whom Jeckel tried to kill was Harry. 'Oh, bloody hell,' she said to herself. "Potter," she said bitterly.

"Nice to see you, too, Parkinson, or from what I here it's Malfoy," Harry said as he and Ziva sat down. "I guess 'Congratulations' are in order. Was the wedding everything you dreamed of?" he asked. Pansy looked to Hopskins who nodded it was okay to answer.

"It was the biggest wedding in Wizard society," she said. "It was in all the papers."

"Sorry, I cut myself off from magic, even the papers."

"We're here to talk about Jeckel Hyden," Ziva said.

"Who's that?" Pansy asked.

"You're hitman," Harry said.

"Don't answer that," Hopskins said. Harry opened the folder, and Ziva proceeded to read from it.

"When asked why he tried to kill Agent Potter, Mr. Hyden gave no answer, giving us reason to believe that he was hired by someone else. When pressured, Mr. Hyden confessed to being hired and the person who hired him to be Mrs. Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy." Harry leaned back in his chair to get a read on Pansy's face.

"We know the motive too," he said. "Draco still pinning over me?" he asked, "The wedding was probably just for show. He still hasn't allowed you to touch him yet, has he?"

"Not one word," Hopskins said.

"Why not?" Pansy asked. "It seems they have the answers for everything. My husband has been in love with Potter for at least eight years. The wedding was just another part of their plan to try to get you back to England."

"They didn't know that I don't read the Daily Prophet anymore," he said.

"Ms Malfoy, you've said enough."

"No, I haven't," Pansy said. "I hired Hyden to kill you, and leave you where the Ministry would find you so Draco could move on over this thing he's having over you. He's even got some boy toy who looks like you because he won't touch me!!"

"I'd call that a confession," Ziva said.

"So, would I," Harry said, and with that they got up, and walked out of the room. Auror Kent came in with McGee, and they officially placed her under arrest.

Word of Pansy's arrest reached the Malfoys, and they were furious. They tried to get her back to England, but Scrimgeour said that there was nothing they could do since Pansy had confessed. Things got interesting thought when Auror Kent came back from America.

Minister Scrimgeour was at his desk when Auror Kent came into his office. "Ahh, Auror Kent," he said. "What news from the United States?"

"A bundle, Minister."

"Oh?"

"Pansy Malfoy has been charged with the attempted murder of an agent of NCIS through murder for hire," Kent said.

"Oh, dear," Scrimgeour said. "The Malfoys and Parkinsons are not going to be happy."

"The Muggle agents in the case know about the Wizarding World, sir," Kent said.

"Did you obliviate their memories?"

"The American minister wouldn't let me." Scrimgeour looked up from his papers.

"Is he mad?" he asked.

"She apparently thought if the government agencies knew about the Wizarding World, it would help discover terrorists who aren't Muggles." Scrimgeour pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache. "I think it's a good idea, sir. If I remember correctly, the Prime Minister did ask for help in finding terrorist over here after those bombings."

"I know, but it seems that the American minister has already taken care of that," he said. "We'll have to form a new office if we are going to 'come out' to the Muggle world."

"The whole Muggle world, sir?" Scrimgeour nodded.

"I've been relaying the messages to other ministries in Europe and Asia," he said. "However, it seems the Americans have already done so. They've been out to the Muggle World since after 9/11."

"Well, you did say they have gotten paranoid since that time," Kent said. Scrimgeour nodded as he shuffled his papers, and Kent hated to make his headache worse. "There is another matter, sir," he said. "Regarding the agent that Ms Malfoy tried to have killed."

"Oh, who was it?"

"Someone we've been looking for almost eight years; Harry Potter," Kent said.

"You mean to tell me that Harry Potter has been living as a Muggle for the last eight years?"

"Looks that way, sir," Kent said. "Probably why we couldn't find him, that and his scar's no longer on his forehead."

"Well, Minister Ofenkil will have questions to answer when I visit her."

"What are we going to do about, Potter?" Kent asked. "He'll probably still refuse the Malfoy boy."

"One thing at a time," Scrimgeour said. "First we have to come out to the Muggle World. Send an owl to Hermione Granger, I need to discuss something important with her."

"Yes, Minister."

Hermione took a deep breath before entering the minister's office. "You wanted to see me, Minister?" she asked. Scrimgeour smiled gesturing for her to come inside his office.

"Hermione, please have a seat," he said. "I have something to dicuss with you." Hermione sat down, wondering what the minister wanted to talk about. "As you know we are forming a new office in the Ministry."

"The Liaison office?" she asked.

"Yes, that's the one, and we are looking for someone who can help us show the Muggles that not all wizards are bad, and that people like them have gone on to become wizards and witches."

"You're offering me the position?" she asked.

"That's right."

"But, what about my research project I just started?" she asked.

"Which one would that be?"

"My search for a cure for the werewolves," she said. "I've only just begun it."

"Give it to someone else in your department," Scrimgeour said.

"No one else will take it seriously," she said. Scrimgeour sighed knowing Hermione was right.

"All right," he said. "If it's that important to you, you can keep searching for a cure while you're doing your liaison duties," he said.

"Thank you, Minister," Hermione said.

"We'll be 'coming out' to the Muggle world officially on Monday," he said. "So be prepared to make a speech at Parliament. Then after that, you could be going to our neighboring countries to promote peace between magic and muggle folks."

"I'll do my best," she said.

Hermione skipped all the way to her office, and let out a shout of glee. Remus was in her office when she came in, and saw her very ecstatic. "I take it you heard," he said.

"About us 'coming out' to the Muggle world," she said. "Knew it all along."

"Not that," he said. "About Harry." Hermione stopped her gleeful dance, and looked at Remus. "He's been found," he said.

"But, my PI said it wasn't him," she said.

"No, the person your PI found wasn't Harry, but ... sit down, it's going to be a long story." Hermione sat down on her chair. "Apparently Pansy Malfoy overheard our conversation that day in Diagon Alley. Even though our PI thought he found Harry, Pansy believed he did, and hired someone to kill him."

"What?"

"Pansy's hitman found Harry, and tried to kill him, but Harry managed to fight him off. She's just been arrested for murder for hire on a muggle."

"Muggle?" Hermione asked. "But Harry's a ..."

"He's been living as one for the past eight years," Remus said. "He's an agent for some federal government."

"I hope the Malfoys don't try anything," Hermione said. "He's been through enough." However, that's not how things were going to go. The Malfoys were currently on their way to Scrimgeour's office.

The secretary showed the Malfoys into the office. Along with the minister was Dumbledore, who was still set on getting Draco his mate. "Is this about Pansy?" Lucius asked sitting down.

"Partly," Scrimgeour said. "As you heard she's been arrested for murder for hire on a muggle."

"Obsurd," Narcissa said.

"She confessed," Dumbledore said. "However, you have grounds for a divorce."

"Good," Draco said. "I didn't want to marry her anyway."

"It turns out that the muggle she tried to have killed is not a muggle after all," Scrimgeour said. "A wizard by the name of Harry Potter." Draco gasped.

"Harry?" he asked. "You found him?"

"Well, we didn't. Pansy's hitman did," Scrimgeour said. There was fury in Draco's eyes.

"I'll kill her!!" he shouted. "No one tries to kill my mate!!"

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Pansy is being punished as we speak by the muggles in America, with the help of the American Ministry."

"Those ingrates," Narcissa said. "No wonder they didn't want us to search their country. They've been hiding Harry."

"They will pay for that," Lucius said.

"So Minister, what is the first step bringing Harry home?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't worry," Scrimgeour said. "I have a plan." Of course, plans by anyone trying to help the Malfoys has never worked either.


	11. Old Friends

Chapter Eleven : Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter(belongs to JK Rowling) or NCIS (belongs to CBS and Bellsario).

NCIS Timeline : during and after 'Singled Out'.

Harry continued on with his life as a muggle as reports of the Wizarding world poured out into the Muggle one. He continued to do his job as an NCIS agent and like he promised his bosses, did little magic to help with cases. However, when there were suspects being questioned, he did let Gibbs know through text messages if they were lying, but that's about it. Abby's research into the love potions was hinder during investigations, but she said she was getting close to the one the Malfoys may have used on their son. The stories of his past life were leaked out by an anonymous source and Harry found more and more coworkers at his side, including some friends from the FBI. His college friends even picked up the phone to talk to him more. They now have basketball games scheduled in the park every Sundays.

Suddenly, Harry found himself in charge of the team when Gibbs was injured in a bombing and then for four months when Gibbs left after getting his memory back, but was unable to stop the bombing of a ship. His boss and mentor of four years handed him his gun and badge with a simple 'You'll do.' and walked away with Ducky in tow. Gibbs came back when Ziva found herself in trouble with the FBI and Mossad and then when Fornell had an escaped convict threaten him and his daughter. He stayed for good after solving the Paulson case, with a moustache. Harry now found himself in Jenny's office, looking at the pictures on the wall. He checked the door before going over to her desk where a vase of flowers sat, with a card in them. He plucked the card from it's pick and was going to open it when; "Something interesting about my flowers, Harry?" she asked. He whipped around with a smile and chuckle.

"Of course not, Jenny," he said. "I was just admiring them. Orchids, if I'm not mistaken," he said as she walked over to him.

"Very good, Harry."

"I knew paying attention in Herbology would pay off." He was thankful that he could speak openly about his past. He handed her the card. "This fell out while I was sniffing them." Jenny took the card with a amused look, and sat down. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Samantha has informed me that the British Ministry will be sending over their Muggle liaison for a tour of the White House, Capitol and federal government buildings of their choosing." Harry sat down in the seat across from her.

"Let me guess, they picked NCIS as one?" he asked.

"You guessed correctly," Jenny said.

"Any idea who this liaison is?" he asked. Jenny shook her head causing Harry to sigh. "So, it could be anyone."

"I'm afraid so," she said. "Samantha assures me that the liaison will be screened and their wand will be tracked for any illegal spells used on you or any muggle for that matter."

"Any idea when this liason is suppose to get here?" Harry asked.

"Sometime this weekend," she said. Harry nodded before standing up.

"Thanks for letting me know, Jenny," he said.

"Any time, Harry," she said. Harry left the office, and headed down to the squad room. He just got to the stairs when his cellphone went off. He answered it.

"Potter," he said. "Stop calling me from dispatch Mulvaney," he said, "I'm not team leader anymore, Gibbs is. Trust me, it makes a difference. Call him and leave me alone." He hung up the phone, and reached into his desk for his gun. Gibbs phone rang as he hooked it on his belt.

"We going somewhere?" McGee asked.

"What's my motto, Probie?" he asked.

"Always be prepared," McGee said.

"Exactly," Harry said. "Bat signal may fly at any moment."

"We're on our way," Gibbs said. "Gear up." Ziva and McGee hurried to get their things together, and looked at Harry.

"How'd you know?" Ziva asked.

"Gut feeling," Harry said following Gibbs to the elevator.

"Where are we going, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Ask Potter," Gibbs said. "All I got was a wrong number." Harry cringed as the elevator doors closed.

As they arrived at the crime scene, Hermione was portkeyed to the American Ministry in New York City. She and a few Aurors, who were there for her 'protection' according to the minister, went through Magical Customs. "Hand over your wands, please," the young witch said at the desk. Hermione handed over hers without question, but the Aurors were a little hesitant.

"Why?" one asked.

"It's procedure that we check all wands of visiting wizards and witches, and put a tracking spell on them," she said. "Things have gotten tight since 9/11," she said giving Hermione her wand back after checking it, and placing the tracking spell on it. "Please, gentlemen. There is a long line behind you." They reluctantly handed over their wands the witch checked them before placing the spell on them. "Minister Ofenkil is expecting you, Ms Granger," she said. "Her assistant is waiting for you in the lobby." She stamped their passports, and sent them off with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile, "and don't mind them," she said gesturing to the Aurors. The girl smiled as she went back to her line. Hermione headed to the lobby with the Aurors in tow. In the lobby stood a young witch with a sign that read 'Hermione Granger'. "Hello," Hermione said.

"Ms Granger?" the witch asked. Hermione nodded. "Follow me, and I'll take you the Apparation sites." They followed her to the sites, and was told where to Apparate to. "Just think of the American Ministry, and you'll get there in no time."

"Thank you," Hermione said before stepping into an Apparation site. She was gone with a pop, and close behind her was her protection detail. The assistant led the way to the office of Minister Ofenkil. To Hermione's surprise, there sat a woman no older than thirty sitting in front of her.

"That can't be the Minister," one Auror said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "Because she's a woman?" Hermione walked up to Minister Ofenkil with her hand extended. "Minister Ofenkil, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ms Granger," she said shaking the hand. "Call me 'Samantha'," she said.

"Only if you call me 'Hermione'."

"Deal," Samantha said. "So, let me tell you what's going to be happening this past weekend."

"Okay."

"You'll first meet with the President of the United States," he said. "He's eager to meet with new people, especially magic folk." Hermione nodded. "You'll get a tour of the White House and the Capitol building. The next day you'll met with the Directors of the federal governments your Minister chose, and get a tour of those buildings. Of course, there will be areas you won't be able to go into for security reasons."

"Minister Scrimgouer wants to know if we can skip right to the NCIS building?" one Auror asked.

"I'm sorry, but the President comes first," Samantha said.

"I understand completely," Hermione said. "The Minister is eager that I make contact with Harry Potter over here."

"I see," Samantha said. "Do you share this eagerness?" she asked.

"Frankly, I think we, as in the British Ministry, should just leave him alone."

"Well, until Director Shepard gives the 'ok' for a visit, you'll have to wait."

"Oh, absolutely," Hermione said. Samantha smiled. She liked this Hermione.

Meanwhile back at NCIS ...

Tony and Ziva had gotten back from Lt. Sullivan's apartment with loads of evidence to go through. They took the hard drive down to Abby, and Ziva offered to stay to help with the profiles they found. Harry was currently in the squad room with McGee and Gibbs going over the witnesses' sketches. "This is a police sketch of who the witnesses saw in the back of the SUV," McGee said bringing up the sketch. "And this," he said bringing up a file picture of Lt. Sullivan, "Is a photo of Lt. Sullivan for comparison."

"I'd say that's a pretty good match," Harry said.

"You think, Potter," Gibbs said, "The driver, McGee." McGee brought the sketch of the driver and suspect up on the screen.

"Fredricksburg PD put a BOLO on him last night."

"Any hits?" Gibbs and Harry asked at the same time.

"Sorry, Boss," Harry said, "Continue."

"No hits yet, but the local LEOs did match the likeness to a mug shot," McGee said bringing up the mug shot next to the sketch. "Justin Farris, arrested for car theft five years ago. Currently lives with his mother, claims she hasn't seen him since yesterday."

"Our lieutenant had at least sixteen profiles in her apartment," Harry said.

"Without names and photographs," Gibbs said, "I'm still waiting on the why,"

"Me too, boss." Harry said, "I'm just saying that Farris might be one of them. Our Rosetta Stone if you will."

"Find him," Gibbs said, "That's good work, Tim," he said and stopped in front of Harry. "Not bad either, Harry," he added before walking away.

"Is it me or does he seem a little more ...?" McGee started to ask.

"Human?" Harry offered.

"Well, I was going to say 'mellow' but yeah."

"Yeah, I think is the moustache," Harry said, "Lull us into a false sense of security."

The suspect, Justin Farris, eventually turned himself in, and when questioned by Gibbs, he claimed that he didn't know that Lt. Sullivan was in the vehicle when he stole it. He dumped the vehicle when she started screaming, and took off. Now the team had to go, and prove that. The next day, found Tony and Ziva in front of the screen, going through Farris' route. Ziva's stretching posed as a distraction for Harry. "Farris claims he didn't know that Lt. Sullivan was in the vehicle when he stole it," she said stretching to the left and right. "When she started screaming he dumped it here with her still in it," she said. "So whoever kidnapped her must have followed Farris to get the lieutenant back."

"If he's telling the truth," Harry said. "It still doesn't explain why she's profiling people."

"Blackmail, espionage, assassination," Ziva said flicking the clicker at him. Then she bent over, touching her fingers to her toes.

"All good reasons why someone would want to make her disappear," Harry said checking out Ziva's ass as she moved it side to side.

"We could be missing something," she said.

"Believe me, not from this angle," he said then looked at the screen as she came back up.

"She could be a covert operative."

"She's a navy computer geek who worked on base housing. According to her coworkers, she's a female version of McGee."

"Being a geek makes for a good cover," Ziva argued.

"Cover for what?" Gibbs asked.

"We're still trying to figure that one out, boss."

"Did you pull the security tapes from the gas station?" Gibbs asked.

"There weren't any," Ziva said. "System's been broken down for months."

"Tire marks from the lot check out Farris' story," Harry said. "They're a match for Factory Honda Standard Accord."

"Well, let's hope that Abby and McGee had better luck. Come on, " Gibbs said. He grabbed Abby's Caf-Pow, and headed to the elevator with Harry and Ziva in tow.

When they arrived in Abby's lab, they found both McGee and Abby fast asleep. "I wouldn't call this luck," Harry said. Gibbs leaned in to Abby's ear, and softly said,

"You're computer's on fire." He had to step back when Abby shot up, wide awake.

"McGee my baby's french frying!" she shouted causing McGee to bolt up.

"Checking internal core temperature," McGee said. They taped the keys on the keyboard rapidly, checking the computer, and after a few seconds, finally woke up all the way. Abby turned around to Gibbs with a look that could kill.

"That is so not funny, Gibbs." He set Abby's Caf-Pow down in front of her.

"Must have nodded off," McGee said.

"Tell me you have something," Gibbs said.

"We have something, we just don't know what it is," Abby said bringing up what looked like a time table.

"Looks like a timetable for an operation," Gibbs said.

"The problem is that the events on the axis are encrypted," Abby said.

"We've been trying to crack it all night," McGee said.

"Try harder, McGee," Harry said. "Chances of finding her alive drop to almost zero after forty eight hours." Harry looked over to Gibbs. "Sorry, I'm sure you knew that."

"Don't apologize, Harry," Gibbs said.

"Right, sign of weakness."

"Not to mention annoying," Ziva said causing Harry to look at her.

"The only thing that stands out is this," Abby said. "Morph Pro." She brought it up on the computer screen. "It's super high end imaging software. It's unusual because it retails for over five thousand dollars."

"Big bucks on a lieutenant's salary," Harry said.

"What's it for?" Ziva asked.

"Morphing human features," Abby said. "We pulled some test runs." An image of Lt. Sullivan appeared on screen, and the Morph Pro aged the image into an old lady.

"I've seen software like this, Abby," Ziva said, "Mossad used earlier versions of it to age Nazi war criminals. It was a great asset to hunting them down." Gibbs walked back next to Abby.

"So basically what you're saying to me is we have nothing," he said.

"Gibbs," Abby said in a hurtful tone. "Ziva's talking about Nazis. I wouldn't exactly call Nazis nothing."

"Abby," Gibbs said sternly.

"We have nothing," she said. "Until we crack her encryptions," she added.

"You mean 'if'," McGee said. "It's high level, very sophisicated." Just then, Ducky walked in with his cup of tea.

"Would her password help?" Ducky asked.

"Well, yeah, Ducky, but we don't have it," Abby said.

"I just spent a long night in our lieutenant's head," he said. "I may be able to offer some suggestions. Try 'Colin Gables." McGee typed it in, but they were denied access. "Fiddler's Green." Access denied. "Hampton Inn." Access denied.

"Nice try, doctor," Gibbs said. "Harry, Ziva with me."

"Spanish Rose," Ducky offered. McGee typed it in, and access granted came onto the screen.

"Whoa," Abby said.

"We're in," McGee said. Gibbs, Harry and Ziva turned around at McGee's shout. "Ducky that's ..."

"Mindblowly amazing," Abby finished.

"It's more of an art than science," Ducky said walking up to the big screen. The encryption was replaced with actual words, and revealed to the agents when the time table was. "Ah, Lt. Sullivan was indeed targeting people. She was using all of her military knowledge and skills to find a husband."

"Well, it looks like she found herself a psycho instead, Dr. Mallard." Just then the shrill of Harry's phone went off, and everyone turned to him. Harry chuckled and answered his phone.

"Potter." He listened intently to the person on the other line. "Yeah, okay, I'll be right up, Director Shepard." He hung up, and looked to Gibbs.

"Go," he said. Harry left Abby's lab, and got into the elevator.

The past few days had been hectic for Hermione. She met the President of the United States, and got a tour of the White House, then moved on to the Capitol building. She then got to meet with the FBI Director, and toured that building. She got tours of other buildings, ones that allowed her to tour through. Now she was in the NCIS building where the Minister told her that Harry was an agent. The Director, Jennifer Shepard, seemed nice enough to her. She asked if she wanted to see Harry, and have him give the tour. Now she was sitting in her chair, trying to control her shaking hands. The door to Director Shepard's office opened, and the man she had been waiting to see for eight finally came back into her life. She was impressed with the suit he was wearing, and thought he looked quite good in it.

Harry froze seeing Hermione standing there looking all professional. "Mione?" he asked. She nodded her head, smiling.

"Yeah, it's me, Harry," she said. Jenny stood up from her desk, and smiled at Harry.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Agent Potter?" she asked, "Come give your best friend a hug." Harry chuckled as he walked up to Hermione, and her arms came around and eveloped him in a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Harry," she said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Hermione." He looked over to Jenny and pleaded with his eyes. She got the message.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile," she said walking out of her office. Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other, and there was an awkward silence before Harry spoke up.

"So, uh, how's Ron?" he asked.

"As well as he can be with three children," she said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"He and Lavender are very happy," she said. "At least that's what Ginny tells me. I'm not allowed to talk to Ron directly. His wife gets a little jealous. She thinks Ron still loves me. I'm sure he does and she's afraid he might leave her one day for me."

"So, you and Ron didn't get married?" he asked. She shook her head. "What happened?"

"We had occupational differences," Hermione said. "He wanted to be the bread winner in the family while I played house-witch."

"Oh, so, you haven't found anyone?" he asked.

"No," she said. "So, Agent Harry Potter," she said.

"Special Agent Harry Potter," he corrected.

"That's quite a title." Harry smiled.

"Ready for that tour?" he asked.

"Sure, but there's one thing I have to do first," she said.

"What's that?" he asked. Hermione's hands grabbed his head, and she pulled him into a kiss. It lasted several seconds before she pulled away from him. "You should've done that several years ago, Hermione," he said.

"I know," she said. "Can you ever forgive me?" He gently kissed her again.

"I've always forgive you, Hermione," he said. "I could never stay angry at you. Ready for the tour now?" he asked.

"Lead on."

Harry took her through the building, showing her the interrogation rooms, conference rooms and then took her to Abby's lab. The goth scientist was there with a smile. "Hermione, this is Abby Sciuto, our forensic scientist. Abby, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," Abby said.

"Likewise," Hermione said and they shook hands.

"I like her, Harry," Abby said. Harry chuckled. Someone cleared their throat, and Harry turned around to see Gibbs.

"Oh, boss, this is Hermione Granger, the Muggle Liaison from England," he said. "Hermione, this is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs," he said to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs," Hermione said holding out her hand. Gibbs shook it with a smile.

"Same here," Gibbs said.

"I'm giving Hermione a tour of NCIS," Harry said.

"Carry on," Gibbs said. Harry chuckled grabbing Hermione's hand, leading her out of the lab, and to the elevator. "Nice girl," Gibbs said.

"I like her," Abby said.

Hermione adored Ducky, and vice verse, and the only ones left were Ziva and McGee who were up in the squad room. "These next two are my partners in the field."

"Okay," she said. Ziva and McGee looked from the computer they were looking at to see Harry pulling a brunette behind him.

"Who's your friend, Harry?" Ziva asked.

"This is Hermione," he said. Ziva smiled holding out her hand.

"Harry told us all about you," she said.

"He did? Hermione asked shaking Ziva's hand.

"He did," the Mossad officer said. "I'm Ziva."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"And I'm Tim," McGee said.

"Nice to meet you, Tim," she said. They shook hands, and the two got back to investigating.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked eager to get back into the case as Hermione settled herself down into Harry's chair at his desk.

"Well, now that we have access to her files, we now know that the lieutenant was using Morph Pro to predict the appearance of her adult offspring," McGee said.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked. "Creepy, no wonder she couldn't find a husband."

"You know, choosing someone to spend the rest of your life with isn't easy," McGee said. "You'd want to know all the facts before deciding."

"Isn't that what dating's all about?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, you should try that sometime, McGee," Harry said. Hermione laughed at the coworker banter.

"Gee, I wonder what would happen if you two hooked up," McGee said. This got Hermione's attention as McGee brought Ziva and Harry's file photos up, and merged the two together to bring up a baby face. "Guys, meet your love child." Ziva chuckled as she and Harry looked at each other.

"Do Gibbs and the Director," they said together. McGee brought up the pictures of Gibbs and Director Shepard onto the MorphPro, and merged it.

"Hmm, now that's not a bad combination," Ziva said.

"Even with Gibbs as a father I'd date her," Harry said.

"Never more than once, Potter," Gibbs said coming around the corner. Hermione laughed at Harry's expression. She tapped Harry on the arm, and he turned around. She was holding the framed picture of Brian.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"My son, Brian," he answered.

"You're married?" she asked.

"I was," he said, "It's a long story. Um, why don't you come to my house tonight for dinner?" he suggested. "We can, you know, catch up. I'll call you when I'm done here."

"I'd like that," she said. They flirted some more unaware of Harry's coworkers watching them. Harry wrote down his address, and gave it to her.

"Just take a cab, and I'll pay the bill when you get there," he said. She took the piece of paper from him, and stuck it in her purse. She stood on her toes, and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight," she said then turned to everyone behind Harry. "It was nice to meet you all." They waved good bye to her as she headed for the elevator where the two Aurors were waiting for her. They had their eyes fixed on Harry who gave them a little wave as the elevator doors closed. Harry let a huge sigh as he turned toward his coworkers. They all had smiles on their faces.

"What?" he asked innocently.


	12. Catching Up

Chapter Twelve: Catching Up

NCIS Timeline : After 'Singled Out'.

The team managed to successfully find Lt. Sullivan before she was killed, and Gibbs gave his team Monday off. Harry called Hermione, and confirmed their dinner date later that night. He got home to find Brian hungry like always, and paid Marissa her usual fee. He told Brian that a friend was coming over, and they were going to have spaghetti. Brian jumped up and down because spaghetti was his favorite meal. While Harry got meat and sauce together, Brian helped by setting the table for three. "Who is coming over, Daddy? Aunt Ziva?"

"No," Harry said putting the cooking oil and salt in the water.

"Aunt Abby?"

"Nope."

"Uncle Probie?"

"Someone from England, before I came here," he said.

"Oh?"

"She's a former classmate."

"Is she nice?" he asked. Harry chuckled.

"She's very nice," he said. Brian put the final touches, the silverware, onto the table.

"I'm done!" he announced.

"Good boy, now go clean up."

"Okay," Brian said rushing up to the bathroom upstairs with Friday at his heels. The water for the spaghetti began to boil, and Harry added the spaghetti to cook. Once he had enough in the pot, he set the timer for twelve minutes. He lifted the lid on the other pot to stir the sauce, and turned the heat down, returning the lid on the pot. Just then the doorbell rang. "It's her!!" Brian shouted from upstairs.

"Thank you!" Harry shouted back from the kitchen, and jogged over to the door. He looked through the peephole to see Hermione standing with the cab driver. "Hey, you made it."

"Hi," she said. Harry turned to the cab driver.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"It's twenty three dollars and fifty cents," the driver said. Harry pulled his wallet out as Hermione walked into the house. As Harry paid the driver, Hermione took a quick glance around the roomy living room.

"Keep the change," Harry said handing the driver 30.

"Thanks, pal," the driver said before taking off. Harry closed the door, and turned to Hermione who was taking off her coat.

"Oh, here, let me get that," he said taking her coat. She watched him hang it up in the closet, and noticed the other coats in there. Some were small enough for a child, and others were big enough for Harry.

'It's nice to know he got rid of those hand me downs from the Dursleys,' she thought. She learned that after seeing him in his suit the day before, which he looked very nice in. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Spaghetti," he said eyeing her white sweater. "Do you have another shirt underneath that?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "So, when do I get to meet Brian?" she asked following him into the kitchen.

"As soon as he's done washing up for dinner," Harry said stirring the spaghetti. Just then, Brian came bounding into the kitchen.

"I am done washing," he said. Hermione nearly 'awwed' and 'cooed' at Brian. He was a spitting image of Harry, except for the brown eyes that lit up every time he smiled. "Is this the lady?" he asked.

"Yes, Brian, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is my son, Brian James Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Brian," Hermione said.

"Hi," he said suddenly getting very shy, and he hid behind his daddy's legs.

"I'm sure you hear this a lot, Harry, but he's a mini you," she said causing Harry to chuckle.

"Yeah, I've heard it a lot, and I'll probably hear it a whole lot more when you tell everyone about him," he said. "I have pictures for you to take over to Molly and everyone else."

"Great," she said.

"Why don't you pick something to drink from the fridge, Brian?" he said. Brian headed over to the fridge, and opened it up. He grabbed a can of Pepsi only to have it taken out of his hands by his father.

"You said to pick something," he whined.

"I know, but no soda," Harry said putting the can back in the fridge. "You know how you are after drinking a soda. I don't need you bouncing off the walls, especially when you have school tomorrow."

"Okay," Brian said pulling the milk off the shelf. Harry took the milk, and followed Brian into the dining area. He poured some of the milk into his glass, and told his son to sit down.

"You can go sit down," he said to Hermione.

"Okay," she said going into the dining room. She looked back into the kitchen to see him bend over to put the milk back in the fridge. 'Still has that fine ass.' Hermione sat down across from Brian who gave her a toothy smile.

"I lost a tooth yesterday," he said.

"Did you put it under your pillow?" Hermione asked. Brian nodded. "What did you get?"

"A quarter," he said. "I put it in my bank."

"Saving up for something?" she asked. Brian shook his head as his dad came in with the spaghetti.

"Dinner is served," he said. He went back into the kitchen, and came back with some wine.

"So, what's new with you, Harry?" Hermione asked as he poured the wine. "Besides the little boy sitting in front of me."

"Well, as you know I am a senior field agent with NCIS," he said scooping some spaghetti onto Brian's plate. He put some sauce on it, and Brian dug in. Harry did the same with Hermione as she stood to take the white sweater off.

"Daddy's a navy cop," Brian said proudly. "He catches bad guys who hurt marines and navy guys."

"Have you been shot?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've been shot at enough times, and have only been shot twice," Harry said, "First time I made a rookie mistake, and got shot in the leg. The other time I took one in the chest protecting my partner. Thankfully I had my vest on that time." Harry heard Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "That was like, two years ago, Mione." She chuckled. "So, Brian, how was school?" he asked. Brian went on about his day in school as they ate. After dessert, chocolate zucchini cake, Brian went up to his room to get ready for bed. "He goes to bed, but that doesn't necessarily mean he goes to sleep," Harry said. Hermione chuckled as Harry followed his son up to his room. She had put her sweater back on, and sat down on the sofa. Harry came back downstairs five minutes later, and sat down next to her.

"So, you said there was a long story with your wife," she said.

"Well, how about I begin at the beginning?" he suggested.

"We'll need more wine then," she said. Harry chuckled as he got up, and retrieved two glasses and the wine bottle from dinner. He poured some into the glasses, and set the bottle down. "You can start when you landed in the US," she said taking a glass.

"Well, I met with the real estate agent that sold me this house online, and we drove here," Harry said. "Everything was already in place when I arrived, and all I had to do was unpack my boxes," he said. "It was a little slow to start, but orientation started at Georgetown, and then classes, and I found myself busy with school."

"Fudge had launched a world wide search for you by then," she said.

"I figured as much, and that's probably why Samantha had taken to hiding me from all wizards, and refused to let them search here. She also had a hand in me getting my US citizenship."

"You're a US citizen?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I got a routine going in my life," he said. "I adopted Friday from the local Humane Society shelter, and then I bought my mustang. They were my two loves in my life," he said, "Until I met Sarah."

"Brian's mother?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"We met in the local Georgetown coffee shop when I saved a gift of hers from falling on the ground. I let her sit at my table to finish her coffee, and we ended up talking for about an hour," he said. "We parted ways after she gave me her phone number and a kiss on the cheek. She turned out to be four years older than me," he said chuckling. Hermione softly chuckled as he continued. "We started dating, and she took me to meet her parents the following Thanksgiving."

"Did they like you?"

"Not at first," he admitted. "They thought I was too young for their daughter, but then they warmed up to me after seeing my maturity was a bit higher than her previous boyfriends." Hermione chuckled. "We got married in May of 2001, and Brian was born the following September," he said causing Hermione's eyes to perk up. "I got Sarah pregnant. I'm still trying to figure out how because we were always safe."

"One of the reasons you married her?" she asked.

"Yes, that and I loved her," he said. "She may have been five months pregnant when we got married, but she was gorgeous that day," he said. He took a sip of wine before remembering the photos. "Why dont' I show you the pictures?" he suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to see them," Hermione said and Harry disappeared upstairs again, and came back a few minutes later with three albums. He put two on the coffee table, and put the small, but thick red one on Hermione's lap.

"These are the wedding pictures," he said. Hermione opened it, and smiled seeing Harry at his wedding with Sarah.

"You can't even tell she's pregnant," she said looking at Sarah in her wedding dress. "She's beautiful," she said. She continued to flip through the album.

"She had her dress fitted around her the day before," he said. "Everything was perfect."

"It looks like it was a small wedding," she said.

"Very small," he said. "Her family consisted of her mother, father, grandparents and one brother. No aunts or uncles, and just a few friends and coworkers for my side. Her parents asked if there was anyone from England I wanted to invite, and I told them the only family I had kept me lock in a cupboard under the stairs until they shipped me off to boarding school."

"So, I take it from the way you talk about Sarah in the past tense that she's no longer with us?" she asked.

"Brian was eight months old when it happened. I was coming home from being out with my friends after graduating college, and I found her ..." he trailed off as tears began to form in his eyes, "uh, I found her in Brian's nursery, dead. She was shot in the head."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"She was killed in front of our son by a former classmate of mine who thought I should've married her," he said. "Sound familiar?" he asked. All Hermione could do was nod as he dried his eyes. "Anyway, her death was how I met Gibbs." At Hermione's puzzled look, he continued, "Sarah was a petty officer in the navy," he said. "She was a clerk or secretary if you will at JAG," he said.

"JAG?"

"Judge Advocate General, lawyers for the navy," he said.

"So, that's how you ended up at NCIS?" Hermione asked.

"Gibbs offered me a position, and he let me wait until Brian was old enough for babysitters," Harry said. "My first day on the job, I had to observe an autopsy performed by Ducky. I passed with flying colors, and won myself fifty bucks."

"How do you pass an autopsy?" Hermione asked.

"Not throwing up," Harry said. "I bet a fellow agent who would barf first, and he did, so I won." Hermione chuckled. He told her more about his life as a NCIS agent, and how Gibbs would smack the back of his head for something stupid or wrong. Hermione told him about her success in getting new Magical Creature laws made, but was disappointed that she couldn't get them changed in her direction. She also told him how she and Ron split up, and his wedding to Lavender. Harry inquire how the Weasleys were doing and she rattled off about each one. They looked through the other albums which contained baby pictures of Brian, and then Harry gave her a tour of the house. "And this is my bedroom," he said pulling her into the room. "Bed, closet, dresser drawers, the whole works, complete with balcony."

"This is nice," she said.

"So, that's everything in my life, and I know everything about yours," he said. The grandfather clock downstairs chimed 11 o'clock, and Hermione looked at her watch.

"I should probably go back to the hotel," she said getting out her cellphone.

"You could stay," he said.

"What about Brian?" she asked.

"He'll be out like a light for the rest of the night," he said. "I want you to stay," he added. Hermione put her cellphone away, and walked over to Harry.

"I want to stay," she said. Harry chuckled as she closed the door to the bedroom, and they embraced each other like they did years ago. "I still love you, Harry," she said.

"I know," he said. "I still love you, too," he added and they kissed passionately. Clothes were removed as they made their way to the bed, and landed on it with Harry on top of Hermione. They made love well into the night, like the night before all the chaos with Voldemort, and fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning, Harry's alarm went off, and he reached over and slapped it off. He looked down at a sleeping Hermione next to him, and smiled softly. He was glad she decided to stay last night, and slowly got out of bed to get Brian ready for school. He got dressed before going into his son's room to find the five year old already up. "Hi, Daddy," he said.

"Ready for school?" Harry asked his son.

"Yeah," Brian said. "Breakfast?"

"As soon as you get downstairs," he said and the five year old bolted down the stairs. Harry chuckled as he followed his son, and started breakfast.

Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and got out of bed to find her clothes neatly folded up for her. She got dressed, and headed down the stairs to find Harry and Brian in the kitchen. Harry looked up seeing Hermione and smiled. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hi," Brian said before putting eggs in his mouth.

"Hungry?" Harry asked.

"I'm famished." Harry let her sit down in the seat he had occupied, and went to get her a plate of eggs.

"I was wondering what your bodyguards will think of you staying over here," he said setting the plate in front of her. "Juice?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. "Well my personal life is none of their business," she said.

"Quite right," Harry said handing her some juice. "I'll drop you off at your hotel after taking Brian to school."

"Thank you."

After breakfast, the three piled into Harry's truck, and headed off into a brand new day. Hermione admired Brian's school as the five year old gave a kiss to his father, and ran off to meet up with his teacher, and Harry took off to Hermione's hotel. There was some silence before Hermione spoke up. "I had a wonderful time last night," she said. Harry looked at her with a smile.

"So did I," he said.

"I'm not sure when we'll be able to see each other again," she said. "I'm leaving for England tomorrow."

"We can always call," he said.

"I know," she said. Harry pulled up to her hotel, and put the truck in park. She handed him a piece of paper before giving him a chaste kiss in the lips. "My address and phone in England," she said. "I don't want to lose you again, Harry."

"You won't," he said. Hermione smiled before getting out of the truck. "I'll call and write, I promise."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said. She closed the door, and waved as he drove off honking. She wasn't sure when they'll see each other again, but she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to lose him again.


	13. Back In England

Author's Note : This is the last update for the next couple of days. I'll be at my Dad's this weekend and unable to update. Monday will be the latest can update.

Chapter Thirteen : Back In England

Hermione decided to travel back to England the Muggle way, but her bodyguards portkeyed back. Harry and Ziva were assigned to escort her to the airport. "My bodyguards don't like muggle transportation," Hermione explained. "I don't think they could've taken going through Muggle customs in England very well." Ziva chuckled.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Hermione," she said.

"Same here," Hermione said. Ziva stepped to the side to let Harry say his goodbyes to her in private. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Not forever, Mione," Harry said. Hermione chuckled. He took out a piece of paper, and gave it to her. "Brian made this for you," he said. Hermione opened the homemade card, and smiled. Inside, Brian had written 'I'll Miss You' inside, and drew a picture of himself, his dad, and Hermione. Friday was also in the picture, and in the background was the house.

"Tell him I love it," she said putting it in her bag.

"You got the letters for everyone?" he asked. She nodded. "The pictures of Brian?"

"Yes, I do," she said. "I'll make sure they know." Harry nodded. "I think you leaving is what caused them to see new light," she said. "They all felt like real jackasses." Harry chuckled.

"You have my numbers," he said. "Call me any time you need to hear my voice."

"Okay," she said nodding. They kissed goodbye, and Hermione gave a final hug to Harry before walking through the metal detector. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said.

"I'll call you when I land," she said as she walked to the boarding gate. Harry waved goodbye to her as she waved back. Ziva came up behind him, and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, lover boy," she said. Harry sighed as he let Ziva turn him around, and the two partners walked back to their car.

Several hours later; Heathrow Airport, London

Hermione smiled seeing Ginny standing in the waiting area for her. She was the only person who could meet her as everyone else was busy. "Hermione! Welcome back!!" the red head shouted.

"Ginny, it's good to be back," Hermione said and the two friends embraced. "Although, I wish I didn't have to come back."

"So, I take it you met up with Harry?"

"Yes, I did," she said. "He's grown up a lot."

"Come on, let's get your bags," Ginny said grabbing Hermione's carry on. Having been through customs, all Hermione needed to do was get her bags. The two friends headed down to baggage claim, and found Hermione's suitcases. "Mum has a party planned for you."

"A party?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. Hermione sighed. "When is this party?" she asked.

"Tonight," Ginny said as they headed the Apparation site close by.

"I've got jetlag, Ginny. Your mother is expecting me to be ready for a party tonight?"

"It's just the family, and your parents will be there too."

"Oh, all right. I've got to report into the Ministry, then I'll get to my apartment, freshen up, and you can pick me up around six?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"Oh, shit, I promised Harry I'd call him when I landed." She pulled out her cellphone, and looked up Harry's number in her address book. She pressed call, and waited. It rang a couple times before the line was picked up.

"Agent Potter," a voice answered.

"Hey," she said.

"Hermione," Harry said. Hermione heard some shuffling, and then Harry's voice got quiet. "Did you land okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the Ministry," she said. "Uh, is there a reason you're whispering?"

"I'm on duty, and the boss has a knack for appearing out of nowhere." Hermione only chuckled as she and Ginny approached the Apparation site. "What?"

"You're afraid of your boss?" she asked causing Ginny to chuckle as well.

"Well, you met the boss that Brian sees, not me when I'm working a case," Harry said. He peeked around to see if Gibbs was around. So far he was safe.

"Okay, well, I called to let you know that I landed safe and sound, and that Molly has organized a party for my homecoming."

"You were gone a week," Harry said not seeing Gibbs come up behind him.

"You know how Molly is," Hermione said. "You can be gone a weekend and she'll throw a party. Can't wait to see the one she'll throw for you." Harry chuckled.

"It'll be a longer wait for that because I don't have plans on coming back to England," Harry said.

"Not even for a visit?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I want to wait until the Malfoys are dealt with first," Harry said, "I don't need to be kidnapped on my vacation, and forced into a bonding ceremony."

"Potter?" Harry froze at the sound of his boss' voice, and he heard Hermione calling out to him on the phone.

"Yeah, boss?" he asked.

"Tell Hermione you love her, and get back to the case," Gibbs said as he walked to his desk.

"Okay, I gotta go, Mione," Harry said keeping an eye on his boss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry," she said. She chuckled as she hung up her phone.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I think Harry just got caught by his boss." The two girls giggled as they became next in line for the Apparation site.

Hermione arrived at the Ministry, and went straight to her office. She got together a report for the Minister, and checked on the research department's progress on the cure for werewolves. They weren't any closer than when she left. She sighed as she entered the elevator, and it took her to the floor of the offices. She came to the waiting area outside Scrimgeour's office, and smiled at Melanie, the Minister's secretary. "Hello, Mel," she said.

"Hi, Hermione," Melanie said turning around, and the smile left her face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't bring him back," Mel said.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter," she said.

"I'm not a delivery girl," Hermione said. "Is he in?"

"He's with the Malfoys," Mel said.

"Good," Hermione said before entering the office.

"Hey, he's busy!" Mel shouted as Hermione entered the office to find Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sitting in front of the Minister's desk.

"Sorry to interrupt Minister, but you said to bring you my report as soon as I arrived," Hermione said walking over to the Minister's desk.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione," Scrimgeour said taking the report from her. "I believe you know the Malfoys."

"Yes, I do," she said. "Mr. and Mrs, Malfoy."

"Ms, Granger," Lucius said. "How are things in America?" he asked.

"Very nice," she said. "Minister Ofenkil sends her regards."

"Did you meet up with Harry Potter?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes, I did," she said, "and I wasn't aware that I was supposed to bring him back with me," she said.

"Well, your companions were supposed to do that," Scrimgeour said causing Hermione to go nuts.

"What? You mean my whole diplomatic mission was just a scheme to capture Harry?!"

"Calm down, Hermione," Scrimgeour said.

"I will not calm down!" she shouted. "If Minister Ofenkil had learned about this, it would've shattered ties between our two countries severely! You sent me as an ambassador, not a kidnapper."

"All right, Ms Granger that's enough."

"All you care about is getting Harry and bringing him back here so you can force this bond on him," she said. "He happens to be an American citizen right now, and is considered a Muggle because he hasn't done magic in almost eight years. He's an agent for a federal government, and they don't take the kidnapping of their agents lightly."

"Ms Granger, if you are finished ..."

"No, I'm not finished!" Hermione shouted. "I quit as Muggle Liaison, and I quit this Ministry all together." She stormed toward the door, and wrenched it open. "I highly recommend you leave Harry alone, Minister, because the American Minister is not one to threaten." And with that said, Hermione slammed the door, and headed toward her office.

After cleaning out her personal things, she stopped by the lab to collect all the data they had put together for the werewolf cure. She was on her way out when she ran into Draco Malfoy. "I smell him on you," he said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked pretending not to know what Draco was talking about. She headed to the elevator with the blonde behind her.

"Harry," Draco said. "His scent is all over you. How is he? Does he miss me?"

"Malfoy, he could care less about you," Hermione said. "I doubt he's thought about you the past eight years," she said. "He's happy where is he. Leave him alone."

"No!" Malfoy shouted drawing stares. "I need him! I can't live without him!"

"Malfoy, it's been eight years," Hermione said. "I think it's clear that you won't die without, Harry."

"Then how do you explain my love for him?" Draco asked.

"Maybe you should ask your parents about that," Hermione said stepping into the elevator. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be," she said as the doors closed.

Hermione and Ginny were walking to the Burrow after Apparating close by. "I'm still not sure about this," Hermione said. "You know how Lavender hates it when I'm within ten feet of Ron."

"She also hates it when her children call you 'Aunt Hermione'. I don't care what my sister in law thinks," Ginny said. "Mum still thinks of you as part of the family." Hermione sighed as she let Ginny lead her into the Weasley house. "Mom! Look who I brought!" Molly Weasley turned around, and cheered out.

"Hermione, how was America?" she asked hugging her second 'daughter'.

"It was fine," Hermione said. "Harry sends his love by the way."

"Oh, you've seen Harry?" Molly asked. "How is he? Is he eating enough? How does he look?"

"Slow down, Molly," she said. "Yes, he's fine. Yes, he's eating enough, and he looks like he's doing well. I have a picture show for when everyone gets here."

"Oh, wonderful." Arthur arrived with Hermione's parents who were happy to see their daughter, and Remus arrived with Tonks and their little one, Teddy Remus Lupin. Ron arrived with Lavender who did not look happy to be there. Their two children shouted out 'Aunt Hermione' which pissed her off even more. Ginny only smirked when Lavender grabbed Ron's arm, and dragged him out of the house to the back porch to have a word with him. Apparently he didn't tell her this get together was for Hermione when she got back.

"You quit the Ministry all together?" Remus asked.

"They sent me there with two bodyguards, but it turns out that the bodyguards were charged with kidnapping Harry while I kept the Minister busy."

"Did Minister Ofenkil find out?" Hermione shrugged.

"If that's all he was going to use me for as liaison, he'd have to find someone else. I got sick and tired of that place," she said.

"Well, where will you work now?" her mother asked.

"I don't know yet," she said. "Maybe Flourish and Botts will hire me," she said. "I have more than enough money from Harry to keep the house, but I'm not sure I want to keep it anymore."

"Tonks and I will gladly take it off your hands," Remus said. "She's talking about making the family bigger." Ron and Lavender came back from the porch, and Lavender spent most of the evening away from Hermione, although the children, Amy and Cody, couldn't stay away from Hermione, even when Lavender told them to stay away from her.

Dinner was full of conversation from Hermione telling everyone of her trip to America. Lavender was bored from the beginning, and ask Ron silently if they could go home. He told he wanted to see the picture show Hermione had promised everyone. After dinner, dishes were washed up as Hermione set up her projector which got Arthur curious. Soon everyone was settled, and Hermione began the show. "I was given various tours through federal buildings, but I wasn't allowed to take pictures inside, but I did go to the attractions around Washington with Minister Ofenkil, who is half muggle herself." She pushed the controller, and a picture came on the screen. "This is ..." Hermione's pictures show was impressive, but to Lavender it was boring. Arthur was interested in the different monuments and buildings in Washington, and Hermione took the time to tell him about everything. Lavender stifled a few yawns which earned her a glare from Ginny. Then came the pictures of Brian.

"Who's that?" Molly asked.

"This is Harry's son, Brian," Hermione said.

"Harry got married?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded and flipped to the next picture of Harry and Sarah on their wedding day.

"This was Sarah," she said.

"Was?" Ron asked.

"She was murdered when Brian was only eight months."

"Oh, that's horrible," Molly said. Hermione flipped to the next picture of Harry and Brian. Harry was hanging Brian upside down in his arms, and both had the biggest smile on their faces.

"Harry must hear this a lot, but Brian looks just like him," Tonks said.

"He's got his mother's eyes though," Hermione said as she ended the photo show.

"Finally," Lavender muttered under her breath.

"So, Harry's doing well?" Anne, Hermione's mother asked.

"Yes, he's a federal agent for the Muggle government," Hermione said. "He hasn't done magic in eight years."

"So, is he coming back?" Ron asked.

"Not until this whole ordeal with the Malfoys is settled," Hermione said. "He doesn't need to be kidnapped on his vacation."

"They're still on about that?" Kent, Hermione's father asked. Hermione nodded as she put away her projector.

"However, the laws for magical creatures are different in America, and they can't just kidnap Harry," she said. "They have to go through customs when they go there, and Minister Ofenkil knows what the Malfoys will try."

"We can only hope that this will all be put to rest, and Harry can finally come home," Molly said.

"I'm not sure he's going to come back here permanently," Hermione said. "He likes it in Amercia. He's finally happy." Indeed it was true, Harry was finally happy.


	14. Extra Protection

Chapter Fourteen : Extra Protection

NCIS Episode : Twisted Sister

Harry groaned with his head in his hands. Sitting in front of him was his checkbook and all paid bills. Problem was the checkbook was not balancing according to his web bank. "Twenty five cents," he muttered. "Twenty five bloody cents." He doubled then tripled checked everything from the bills to his bank statements to the web bank statement. He finally found the twenty five bloody cents, and sighed a huge relief. "Finally," he rejoiced and put his stuff away. He put stamps on the letters before putting them on the table by the door. With them there, he'll remember to put them in the mailbox on the way out. He put his papers away down in his office, and closed the door. Something made him stop to look around Brian's playroom. The same room that he had the tussle with Jeckle Hyde, Pansy's hitman.

_Harry was thrown onto the sofa, and it tipped over from the force of his hit. Jeckle approached him, and grabbed him by the throat. Harry choked as the air was forced out of his windpipe. The hitman laughed at his poor attempts to fight him before screaming in pain when a knife was jabbed into his arm._

Harry was brought out of the flashback when his doorbell rang. He headed upstairs to find Friday waiting at the door to see who it was. If necessary, she would guard this home with her life. Looking through the peephole, Harry saw Jenny and Minister Ofenkil, and opened the door. "Something tells me you're not just passing through, Director," he said.

"We're not, Harry," Jenny said.

"We need to talk," Samantha said. "It's an emergency." He let them into his house as Friday chilled out a bit. Harry led them to the table his taxes were just on and they sat down.

"Shoot," he said.

"Two days ago, Minister Scrimgeour informed me that he and the Malfoy family will be portkeying to America," Samantha said causing Harry to groan. "They have said that they will be getting Draco divorced from Pansy."

"They said," Harry scoffed.

"Which was why Sam looked at records from the British Magic Law Department," Jenny said. "Draco and Pansy Malfoy divorced two months after she was jailed at the magical prison here in DC."

"So, there's another reason they are coming?" Harry suggested. "My guess is me."

"You would be correct," Samantha said. "Now since they are visiting delegates, we cannot bar them from visiting the city, however they still have to go through Magical Customs."

"When are they coming?" he asked.

"In the next month or so," Samantha said. "I made copies of the Magical Creature Laws to show that Draco has no claim to you and that he can't take you illegally either. I promise you Harry, that you will be under the protection of the Ministry."

"Thanks, Sam, but the only people I want protected are the ones who can't defend themselves from Wizards."

"Harry, you are forgetting the rule in which visiting Magic Folk, delegates or tourists cannot harm any Muggles," Samantha said.

"No, I'm not," he said, "but that won't stop the Malfoys," he added as he leaned back into his chair. The two women looked at each other. They knew he was thinking. "I've set up protection wards around everyone's houses and I'd like to place the Fidelius Charm on my house."

"Of course, Harry," Samantha said.

"What's the Fidelius Charm?" Jenny asked.

"It's a charm that hides the location of someone from enemies," Harry explained. "My parents used it when they went into hiding with me. The Secret Keeper is the only person who knows the location. Draco Malfoy could be looking right in my living room window and not even see me."

"Sounds like a powerful charm," Jen said. "Who were you thinking of being your Secret Keeper, Harry?" she asked.

"Is it possible I can have Jethro be my Secret Keeper?" he asked Samantha.

"It sure is, Harry," she said, " especially with Muggles knowing about the Wizarding world."

"You'll have to ask Gibbs first," Jen said.

"I know," he said. "If he finds out I did this without asking, he'd hit me over the head, repeatedly."

The next day found Harry waiting for his boss to come back from getting coffee. He nervously drummed his fingers on his desk which didn't go unnoticed by Ziva. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Gibbs to come back from his coffee run," Harry said. "There's something I want to talk to him about." He looked over to McGee's desk which was empty. "Where's Probie?" he asked.

"Don't know," she said, "and I've been calling him all morning."

"Did you try his cellphone, pager, IM, and blackberry?" he asked.

"Yes, even his MySpace," Ziva said.

"McGee on MySpace?" Harry asked. He stood up from his desk with a stretch keeping an eye on the elevator.

"What do you want to ask Gibbs?" she asked.

"I want him to be my Secret Keeper," Harry said.

"Your what?" she asked. Harry explained that the Malfoys were coming in the next month, and the Fidelius Charm to Ziva and how a Secret Keeper is the only person who knows the location. "Well, what about McGee, me and Abby? We go to your house every Friday for dinner."

"It only works on wizards and witches."

"You want to ask Gibbs first?" she asked.

"What do you want to ask me, Potter?" Harry turned around to see Gibbs walking in with his coffee.

"Uh, the Malfoys are coming in about a month or so," Harry said, "and I want to place the Fidelius Charm on my house for extra protection. For Brian's safety mainly."

"Do what you have to, Harry," Gibbs said. "Was there something else?"

"Um, well, Sam says that I can have a Muggle as my Secret Keeper."

"You want me to be your Secret Keeper?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Out of everyone here, I trust you the most. No offense, Ziva."

"None taken," she said.

"Plus, you are Brian's godfather," Harry added.

"All right," Gibbs said. "What does a Secret Keeper do?" he asked.

"Well, you would keep the location of my house a secret from Wizards and Witches," he said. "If I okay for someone from my past I'll let you know."

"Hermione is one of them?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," Harry said, "In fact, she and her parents are going to be here for Christmas." Gibbs nodded sitting on his chair.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Gibbs?" she asked standing up.

"Have you found McGee yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet."

"Harry, see if you can access his calendar."

"Okay," Harry said going back to his desk.

"When do you plan to set this spell up?" he asked his senior agent.

"Tonight, if possible," Harry said logging on. It took him awhile, but he cracked into McGee's calendar. "No doctor's appointment, but he does have one with a personal trainer. Four times a week?" he questioned. "And tomorrow at eight am he has one at the Harley Davidson dealership. Either McGee's won the lottery or he's got a sugar daddy." Gibbs' phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah? Gibbs," he said. "Where?"

"Dead?" Harry asked thinking the call was about McGee as Gibbs' hung up.

"Sailor, Waverly Campus. Gear up," he ordered.

"What about McGee?" Harry asked. "We haven't found him yet."

"I did," Jenny said. "Or rather he found me. Sent me an email," she explained. "Woke up sick, laryngitis. Won't be coming in today. You know, I bet he sent you one," she said to Gibbs. He back tracked to his desk and checked his computer. An email popped up from McGee telling him he was sick and unable to come into work. He looked up to see Harry and Ziva still there at their desks.

"You're still here?" he asked. Harry and Ziva grabbed their coats and headed to the elevator. Gibbs went 'hmm' as he walked by Jenny who smiled.

Arriving at Waverly University, Gibbs began barking out orders. Harry grabbed his gear from the back with the camera in it while Ziva went to talk to the jogger who found him. Harry began taking photos as Gibbs collected evidence. Suddenly a thought came into Harry's head. "Wow, that was quick," he said.

"Figure out the case already, Harry?" Gibbs asked bagging a cellphone.

"No, this is my 100th body," he said. He handed the camera to Gibbs. "Hey, you wouldn't mind taking ...?" the questioned died on his lips when Gibbs looked up at him. "Sorry, bad idea. Somehow it didn't seem so disgusting in my head." He went back to taking pictures as Ziva walked back to them.

"What did we learn from the jogger?" Gibbs asked.

"If 'I saw the body and called for help' is helpful than yes, if not than no," she said. "Can't tell how long the body's been here."

"Of course, I can," Ducky said walking up. "I apologize for our tardiness," he said kneeling down with his case. "We had trouble parking the van. Homecoming." He looked around the area. "I would've thought McGee would have beaten me up here."

"McGee's not coming," Gibbs said.

"Really? I could of sworn I had seen him in the parking lot." He opened his case and retrieve the liver probe. "Time of death is," he said putting the liver probe into the corpse's body. "between ten and twelve hours ago." No one saw McGee on the other side of the quad going back to his car.

McGee finally did turn up and it appeared he had been covering for his sister. Harry was unable to do the spell that night and said he would do them after they solved the case. Things got interesting when Ziva and Harry went to pick up McGee's sister, Sarah, at the library at Waverly University. "Book?" Harry asked taking Sarah's backpack.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "He's been published for sometime now," she said. "It's a best seller."

"And we're in it?" Ziva asked. Sarah nodded as Ziva took her pillow and blanket. Harry and Ziva looked at each other like they always did when McGee did something. "We're going to have a long talk with McGee, yes?" she asked looking at Harry.

"Definitely," Harry confirmed as they walked Sarah to their car. They drove to NCIS and found McGee in the squad room ready to call him.

"Where have you been, Sarah?" he asked.

"I told you I had to study," Sarah said. "I was at the library. You know Harry is much cuter than Henry."

"Henry?" McGee asked. Harry pulled out McGee's book from the probie's desk and walked toward him.

"You know if you reaarange these letters," Harry said pointing to the autor name on the book, "it spells out,"

"Timothy McGee," Ziva said.

"Can't wait to read about Special Agent Henry Evans, the single father of a five year old boy who's still mourning over the tragic death of his wife," Harry said. "Where'd you get the name Evans?" Harry asked.

"I looked up your file because I didn't want to make up a name that rhymed with 'Potter'. It's your mother's maiden name, correct?"

"Correct."

"And how about Lisa, the sultry, emotionally distant Mossad officer," Ziva said.

"Or their boss, L. J. Tibbs who drinks to alleviate the burden of his messianic complex," Harry finished closing the book. "Where is L.J., Dead Agent Walking?" he asked.

"Evidence garage," McGee said. Harry chuckled twirling the book in his hands walking to the elevator. "Harry? Harry?" McGee called out. He grabbed his sister on the way to the elevator. "I'm going to kill you."

Harry yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The case had been long, but they finally solved it. Sarah was spiked with GHB by a cheerleader to be set up to be raped. The sailor tried to help her but the security guard, Tate, stabbed him and took off. McGee and Ziva had already left and he was waiting for Gibbs. They were going to Harry's house to perform the Fidelius Charm. "You ready, Harry?" Harry jerked up in his seat when Gibbs appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah," he said grabbing his backpack and gun. "Sam said she'll meet us there."

Arriving at his house, Harry found his inlaws car in his driveway and parked next to them. Gibbs pulled up behind him and walked with him to the house. "It shouldn't take long, Gibbs," he said.

"I've got all night," Gibbs said. Harry found his front door unlocked and walked in. Sitting in the living room with Ryan, Maggie and Brian was Sam.

"Hello, Harry," Maggie said.

"Hey, Maggie," he said. Maggie kissed him on the cheek and handed him his son.

"Hi, Daddy! I got an A on my math test today."

"You did?" he asked. Brian nodded. "I need you to go to your room for a couple of minutes, okay?" Harry told his son.

"Okay," he said. Harry put Brian down and hurried to his room with his grandmother in tow. With his son tucked away, Harry turned to Gibbs.

"Boss, this is Samantha Ofenkil, the Minister of the American Ministry of Magic. Sam, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs," Samantha said shaking Gibbs's hand.

"Call me, Jethro," Gibbs said.

"Sam," she said. "I'll be performing the spell. You don't have to give any blood or anything like that," she explained. "I'll ask you questions on becoming Harry's Secret Keeper and you answer yes or no." Samantha took out her wand and waved it in the air saying an incantation. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you prepared to keep these secrets?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are prepared to die to keep these secrets?" Samantha asked.

"I am."

"Yes, or no, boss," Harry said.

"Yes," Gibbs said then smacked Harry upside the head. Samantha chuckled. She waved her wand saying another incantation and a glow settled around the house then went inside Gibbs. "That's it?"

"That's it," she said.

"Now what?" Gibbs asked.

"You could go home," Harry said causing Gibbs to glance at him. "Or you could stay for supper."

"I think I'll stay for supper."


	15. Christmas Visit I

Chapter Fifteen : Christmas Visit

NCIS Episode : Smoked

Harry chuckled as he got off the elevator. In his hands was a copy of 'Deep Six', the bestseller of Thom E. Gemcity aka Tim McGee aka Dead Agent Walking. He looked over to see Ziva sitting at her desk with a copy as well. "You finished McGee's book yet?" he asked.

"Halfway," she said not looking up from the book. "You?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm on chapter seven page one oh three," he said depositing his bag onto the floor and starting quoting from the book. " 'One day Lisa would tell Agent Henry about her dream of them two of them their bodies covered in sweat as they made love on the crystal white sands of her homeland.' " Harry looked over to Ziva to see her seething. Even she wasn't that mad with him.

"I'm going to kill him," she said.

"Kill who?" Gibbs asked walking to his desk.

"McGee," she said. "Have you read this book?" she asked.

"Apparently McGee thinks Ziva's in love with me," Harry said.

"There's a reason they call it fiction, Potter," Gibbs said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Hermione's coming over for the holidays."

"Wonderful," Ziva said. "You can show her this book. She'll get a kick out of it," she said, "and it'll be nice to see her again," she added.

"She coming alone?" Gibbs asked.

"No, she's bringing her parents with her," Harry said. "They're staying til after New Year's."

"Oh, sounds serious," Ziva said.

"Well, I met her parents before," he said, "but not as .."

"The boyfriend?" Gibbs asked. Harry nodded.

"Hey, boss?" Harry and Ziva turned to see McGee coming into the area. "Just got a call from dispatch. Construction crew found a dead body," he said.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Chestlepeak High School in Quantico," McGee said.

"Student?" Gibbs asked. McGee looked down at his Blackberry.

"Uh, not sure," he said. Gibbs tossed the keys to Harry as he walked by.

"Take the truck. I'll meet you there." He walked to the stairs leading up. McGee walked to his desk and pulled out his gun. When he looked up, he saw Harry standing with the book and Ziva looking over hers.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" he asked. "It's not about you guys." Ziva got up and took the keys from Harry who was handing them out to her.

"I'm driving," she said.

The three of them climbed into the NCIS truck, closing the doors behind them. Ziva buckled herself up and Harry spoke up. "You comfortable back there Gore Vidal?" he asked. McGee stuck his head out from the back.

"For the last time 'Deep Six' is fiction," he said.

"Fiction based on us, yes?" Ziva asked.

"No," he said. "Look if you don't believe me look at the disclaimer at the front of the book."

"You buying that, Lisa?" Harry asked using the character's name causing Ziva to use her evil chuckle. "Didn't think so," he said reaching for his seat belt. "Nice knowing you, Probie," he said buckling up.

"Ziva?" McGee asked hearing the engine rev. "Ziva?" Ziva switched gears and floored it causing McGee to fall into the back. "It's just a book!" he called out as they pulled out of the garage.

England, December 20th, 2006

Hermione groaned getting a busy signal on Harry's cellphone. She was running around her flat packing for two weeks to be with Harry for the holidays. They had planned it since after she left for England. Her parents wanted to see him again after all those years, so she pitched the idea to Harry. He agreed saying he wanted his inlaws whom he considered his parents to meet her. Her parents were shutting their dentist office for two weeks giving their hygienists and receptionists two weeks holiday vacation pay. They were set to leave tomorrow on the earliest flight, a slight change in the schedule. "Come on, Harry," she said into the phone. "Pick up." The other end picked up and she heard Harry's voice.

"Agent Potter."

"Hi, babe," she said.

"Hermione, hey," he said. "What's up?"

"We are going to be early," she said.

"How early?" he asked.

"A day," she said. "Mum and dad couldn't wait until Friday to come, so they got an earlier flight and I am packing like hell to get ready."

"Well, I can't pick you up tomorrow," he said. "I'm doing something for the Director." He heard Hermione give out a sigh.

"Why don't I have someone pick you up and bring you to the NCIS building?" he suggested.

"All right."

"Okay, I'll call you and let you know who."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Harry hung up and headed straight to Ducky since he knew he'd be the only one available to pick up someone at the airport.

Ducky looked up when his autopsy doors opened to see Harry walk in. "Jethro send you for a progress report?"

"No. I need a favor," Harry said.

"Anything, my boy."

"Okay, Hermione and her parents will be arriving at the airport tomorrow but I can't pick them up because I'm doing a favor for the Director."

"I'll be happy to pick up Hermione and her parents," Ducky said. "What time is their flight to land?"

"Two o'clock."

"I'll be there with bells on," he said. "I just hope they all will fit in my Morgan." Harry chuckled as he left Autopsy and into the elevator. He called Hermione to tell her that Ducky would be picking her and her parents at the airport. Hermione drove to her parents house so they could drive to the airport together.

"So, who is picking us up again?" her mother asked putting some salad on Hermione's plate.

"A co worker of Harry's," Hermione said. "Don't worry mom, I know what he looks like," she said before her mother asked if Hermione knew Ducky.

"Will he be on time to pick us up?" her mother asked.

"Mom, it'll be fine," Hermione said. And Hermione was right.

Ducky stood in the waiting area with a bouquet of flowers for Hermione's mother. He double checked his watch to see that they should be arriving soon after going through customs. "Ducky!" He looked up to see Hermione waving at him. Behind her were two people whom he assumed were her parents. She got to him first and gave him a big hug.

"Hermione, it's so wonderful to see you again," he said returning her hug. "How was your flight?" he asked as she pulled away.

"Long," she said smiling. "Are those for me?" she asked seeing the flowers in his hands.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," he said. "These are for your mother."

"Me?" Hermione turned to her parents.

"Ducky, this is my mum and dad, Drs Kent and Jane Granger."

"Fellow doctors," Ducky said. "Welcome to America." He gave the flowers to Jane who took them with a smile. "What profession?" he asked.

"Dentistry," Jane said.

"Well, no wonder Hermione's got such a wonderful smile," he said. Hermione chuckled.

"Mum, Dad, this is Dr. Donald Mallard," she said.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard," Jane said.

"Please, call me Ducky," he said shaking her hand, "and before you ask my profession is medical examiner."

"Interesting profession, Ducky," Kent said.

"Yes, well, I talk to my patients even if they don't talk back," Ducky said shaking Hermione's father's hand. "I'm not insane. I just want my paitents, even though they are dead, to know that nobody forgot them."

"Please, it's Kent if we must call you Ducky."

"Of course," Ducky said. "Do you have all your luggage?" he asked.

"Yes, we do," Hermione said.

"Harry requested I bring you to NCIS," Ducky said. "I just hope you all fit in my Morgan." Ducky led them out of the airport and to his Morgan.

"Wow," Hermione said. "What a car."

"Thank you," Ducky said opening the trunk. Kent placed the suitcases as best as he could and they all piled into the Morgan. "I apologize for the tight fit."

"It's okay, Ducky," Jane said. The drive was pleasant as Ducky told them stories of the olden days. He pulled into the Washington Navy Yard and headed to the NCIS building.

"What was Harry doing that he couldn't pick us up?" Kent asked as Ducky parked his Morgan.

"Daddy," Hermione said as they got out of the car. "Harry's a federal agent here so some of the stuff he does is classified."

"I'm afraid I don't know," Ducky said. "He told me he was doing an errand for the Director. Lately the errands he's been doing are classified. I'm sure he'll be at NCIS when we arrive." Ducky led the Grangers into the building and signed them in. "No need for an agent escort, Bill," he told the desk officer. "I'll escort them."

"Sure thing, Duck," Bill said giving the Grangers their NCIS visitor passes. Ducky ushered the Grangers into the elevator and they went up. Upon exiting, Ducky saw the squad room was empty.

"Oh, it appears that they are in the field at the moment," he said.

"Ducky?" Ducky looked up to see Director Shepard coming up to them.

"Director Shepard," Hermione said.

"Hermione, what a wonderful surprise," she said. They hugged like old friends. "I'll take it from here, Ducky."

"Of course," Ducky said. "Tell Harry that he'll have to get my keys from him to get their luggage out of my car."

"Okay." Assured that the Grangers were taken care of, Ducky headed back to his morgue.

"Jen, these are my parents," Hermione said. "Drs. Kent and Jane Grangers."

"Hello," Jen said. "I'm Director Jenny Shepard."

"Hello," Jane said.

"May I ask what profession?"

"Dentistry," Kent said.

"Oh, now I know where Hermione got her smile," she said and they chuckled.

"Is Harry in the field still?" Hermione asked.

"He is, but you're more than welcome to sit in my office until he comes back."

"Oh, thank you," Jane said. Jenny led them up to her office where they made themselves comfortable.

About five minutes later, Harry and the team walked back into NCIS. "Explain to me again why we left the FBI at the Bright home."

"Because they are doing our dirty work," Gibbs said.

"Right," he said. "Oh, I hope Ducky picked up Hermione and her parents for me," he said picking up the phone.

"If you asked him to, Harry, I'm sure he did," Ziva said. Harry dialed down to the Morgue and Palmer picked up. "Palmer, is Ducky down there?"

"Yeah, hang on," Palmer said. "Dr. Mallard, it's Agent Potter."

"Oh, he's probably calling about the Grangers," Ducky said taking the phone. "Harry, my boy, don't worry about a thing. I picked up Hermione and her wonderful parents on time and they're with the Director."

"Thanks, Duck," Harry said before hanging the phone. Harry raced up the stairs to the Director's office and politely knocked before going in.

"Harry!" a shout came. Next thing he knew, Hermione had launched herself into his arms causing him to grunt at the impact they made.

"Hello, Hermione," he said. They lightly kissed before Hermione pulled away to let her mother at Harry.

"Harry, it's been so long," she said.

"Yes, it has, Mrs. Granger," he said as Jane hugged him.

"Harry, I told you last time we met to call me Jane," she said.

"Right, Jane, sorry," he said.

"Harry," Kent said holding out his hand. Harry shook Hermione's father's hand. It still had that strong grip to it making him wonder if Ron faltered when he met Hermione's parents for the first time. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Kent."

"I can't wait to meet that little boy of yours, Harry," Jane said. "It's all Hermione talked about, next to you of course."

"He can't wait to meet you," he said. "He's driving his grandparents crazy since he got out of school."

"Brian's out of school already?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "He goes to a private school which lets out earlier then public schools."

"Harry, why don't you take the rest of the day off," Jenny suggested. "Get Hermione and her parents settled at your house."

"Thank you, Jen," Harry said ushering Hermione and her parents out. He led them down the stairs to where McGee and Ziva sat at their desks.

"Hermione!" Ziva said getting up from her desk. "Shalom," she said greeting her partner's girlfriend with kisses on the cheek.

"Shalom, Ziva," Hermione said. McGee was next and greeted Hermione with a kiss.

"Did you tell her yet?" Ziva asked Harry.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked. Ziva and Harry got out their copies of 'Deep Six' causing McGee to groan. Hermione took Harry's book and looked at it. "It's a book." Harry and Ziva pointed to McGee who tried to hide his face. "He wrote it?" she asked.

"Yep, and it's about us," Ziva said

"For the final time, 'Deep Six' is a fictional book. It has nothing to do with you guys."

"But, there's a character in here awfully close to my boyfriend," Hermione said and Harry high fived Ziva. "Agent Henry Evans, a single father raising his son after his wife's brutal murder."

"Probie, you're off Hermione's Christmas card list," Harry said.

"You must be Hermione's parents," McGee said changing the subject.

"Dr. Kent Granger," Kent said. "My wife Dr. Jane Granger. We're dentists."

"Nice to meet you," McGee said shaking hands with them. "Tim McGee."

"Ziva David," Ziva said. "Harry and I are partners in the field sometime."

"Nice to meet you," Jane said.

"Okay, uh, Director Shepard has given me to the rest of the day off," Harry said gathering his bag and coat. "So, I'll see you later," he said.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said. "Our stuff is in Ducky's Morgan," she said. "You need his key." Harry gave his bag and coat to Hermione.

"I'll be right back," he said and raced to the elevator in the back. He arrived a few minutes with Ducky who thought it would be best to come unlock the vehicle rather than have Harry run back into the building to give him his keys back. After unloading Ducky's Morgan and loading Harry's truck, Ducky bid them farewell and Harry pulled out of the NCIS parking lot. "Ryan and Maggie are at the house with Brian," Harry said. "So, you'll meet them too."

"Who are Ryan and Maggie?" Kent asked.

"Sarah's parents," Harry said. "She was my wife," he said.

"Hermione, you never said Harry was married," Jane said.

"Mum, Sarah would've wanted Harry to move on," Hermione said.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry, Harry," Jane said. "I didn't realize she was dead."

"It's okay, Jane," he said. "Ryan and Maggie are actually glad I found someone."

Jane and Kent couldn't believe that the house they pulled up to belonged to Harry. The front door opened and a woman Jane's age came out with a little boy in her arms. "That's Maggie and Brian," Harry said. He got out of the truck as Ryan came out of the house and waved to them.

"Daddy!" Brian shouted. Maggie put him down and the five year old carefully ran to his dad. Harry lifted up his son as Ryan went over to the truck to help Kent unload the truck.

"Ryan Meyers," he said.

"Kent Granger," Kent said. The two men shook hands before unloading the truck of the suitcases.

"Hermione!" Brian shouted and opened his arms to Hermione who gladly took him from Harry. Maggie came up to Jane and introduced herself. They walked into the house ahead of Hermione who carried Brian in while Harry went to help unload his truck. Hermione gasped in awe at the inside of Harry's house. Everywhere she turned there was something decorated in Christmas colors. The furniture had been rearranged to allow the tree to be in front of the window. She had seen the lights on the house on the outside and wondered what the house was going to look like with the lights off. "Daddy and Grandpa Ryan decorated the house while Grandma and me did the tree," Brian said.

"The tree looks beautiful," she said. Ryan, Kent and Harry came into the house and lugged the suitcases upstairs. Kent and Jane were going to stay in the guest room while Hermione was going to stay in Harry's room. Harry said he'd sleep on the sofa bed, but Jane and Kent said that him and Hermione were adults and there was no need for separate beds. Once everyone was settled, dinner was served. Maggie had made her famous pot roast, a recipe she had given Harry. After dinner, and the dishes were washed, everyone sat down to talk. By then, the outside lights had come on and Hermione had to go see it. Harry took her outside to the tree in the yard and before she could react, he back her up against the tree and gave her the most passionate kiss. Hermione moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart breathless. "I've missed you so much," she said.

"Me too," he said.

"I wish Gibbs and Abby could've met my parents though," Hermione said.

"They will," he said. "I planned a Christmas dinner here at the house," he said. "I invited everyone here Christmas Eve before church."

"Okay," she said. "We better get inside."

"Yeah," he said. Harry led Hermione back into the house and their Christmas visit continued.


	16. Christmas Visit II

Chapter Sixteen : A Christmas Visit II

NCIS Episode : Smoked

Harry gave Maggie and Ryan a final wave as they drove out of the driveway. Brian was already down for the night and Kent and Jane decided to turn in early. Hermione had gone to bed too, although Harry had hoped she had stayed up so they could catch up. Harry sighed as he closed the door and locked up for the night. He doubled checked the back door and turned off any unnecessary lights before going up to his bedroom. He looked to see Hermione was fast asleep and closed the bedroom door. He got out of his clothes and changed into his pajamas before slipping into the bed. Before he could get relaxed, he felt an arm snake around him. "Oh, shit," he whispered. "Hermione, warn a guy, will ya?"

"Sorry," she said.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was pretending." Harry laid back as Hermione climbed on top of him. "Do you think my parents are asleep?" she asked.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione," he said, "and yes, I think your parents are asleep and Brian."

"Good," she said before claiming his lips with hers. They kissed passionately before Hermione made the first move and pulled up Harry's shirt. He lifted up his arms and they parted to let the shirt pass between them. "You've been working out more."

"Well, Ziva and I sometimes spar together," he said. "She keeps me on my ..." Hermione pulled off her shirt causing Harry to stop talking. "Feet," he finished. She giggled then yelped when he flipped her over and kissed her. They moaned together feeling each other up. They made love well into the night and fell asleep together.

The next morning ...

Harry woke up at the buzz of his alarm and he looked over to not see it on the dresser. He sat up and found it on the floor. "Huh, Hermione and I must have knocked it down." He turned off the alarm and got up. It was then he noticed Hermione was not in bed. He got his clothes for the day together and headed to the bathroom, smelling the breakfast coming from the kitchen. Harry showered, dressed and was in the kitchen fifteen minutes later. Jane was at the stove flipping pancakes and cooking bacon.

"Good morning, Harry," she said.

"Morning," he said helping himself to the coffee that was already made. Hermione smiled as he sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Is Brian up yet?" he asked.

"Yep," Hermione said. "Brian's showing dad his stuff downstairs." Jane placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him and he dug in. "Mum insisted on making you breakfast. It took her awhile to find everything."

"I managed," Jane said. Just then Brian came bounding in.

"Daddy, do you have to work today?" he asked.

"Yes, but after today, I'm all yours until after Christmas."

"Yea!!" Brian shouted. Harry finished his breakfast before getting his gun out of the safe and strapping it onto his side. He clipped on his badge and stuck his back up gun into his ankle holster before putting it in his backpack.

"Okay, I'm off," he said pulling on his jacket. He kissed Hermione and Brian goodbye, waved to Jane and Kent, picked up his bag and headed out the door.

Ziva cautiously walked up to the cubicle wall next to Harry's desk listening to him whistle. "Why are you in such a good mood, Harry?"

"Why do you ask, Ziva?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, you're whistling," she said. "Hermione and her parents settled in?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," he said. "Maggie's got the day off so she's going to show them around Washington."

"So, how was your night?" she asked.

"It was okay," he said. "The usual."

"The usual what?" she asked.

"Night," Harry said with a smile. Ziva began to chuckle causing Harry to look over at her.

"You had sex last night, didn't you?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's okay to admit it," Ziva said. "We're both adults."

"That remains to be decided, Officer David." Ziva and Harry looked over to see Fornell standing front of them. "Agent David, Potter." They looked at each other as Fornell took his jacket off. "Where's Gibbs?' he asked.

"Well, he must have known you were here because he's not," Harry said.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked.

"I'm just here to let Jethro know," he said sitting down, " that the FBI will be taking over this case," he said putting up his feet. Harry and Ziva looked over at each other with worry. They really didn't want their boss to be in a bad mood today.

"Fornell." They looked behind them to see Gibbs walking up. "We've been expecting you," he said. Fornell got up from the chair and headed up to Director Shepard's office with Gibbs.

As the end of the day came closer, Harry went over his checklist he always went over during the holidays. Agent Sacks inquired why he got the weekend off while the rest of them had to work. "Because his girlfriend and her parents are here from England," Gibbs said, "and the director gave it to him." Harry smiled as he latched his gun onto his belt and threw his coat on.

"Have a nice holiday everyone," he said grabbing his bag, "and try not to work during it," he added looking at Gibbs who always worked during the holidays.

"Say 'hi' to Brian for me," Ziva said.

"I will." Harry headed toward the elevator but Abby's abrupt shout stopped him.

"Harry!!" Harry turned around as she ran up as best she could in her knee high clunker boots. In her hands was a wrapped package. "This is for Brian," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't get it to you sooner, but I had other presents to wrap and then the work in the lab and then ..."

"Abs, it's okay," he said taking the present before placing a kiss on her cheek. "It's appropriate for a five year old, right?"

"Oh, yes it is and it's safe too."

"Abs, you could've given this to him on Christmas Eve when you came over for dinner."

"I know, but I would've forgotten it," she said.

"Okay, have a Merry Christmas, Abby."

"You too."

Harry groaned as he entered his house. He put his bag down and went to place Abby's present for Brian under the tree. "Last minute Christmas shopping?" Harry turned to see Hermione sitting at the dining room table.

"It's from Abby," he said. "For Brian." Harry placed a kiss on her lips before heading over to the safe to put his gun away. Hermione watched him take his back up off his ankle and place it with his Sig before closing the safe door and spinning the dial. "I don't like having my guns on me in the house with Brian," he said. "The only thing I keep is my knife. Gibbs' rule number nine; Always carry a knife."

"How many rules does he have?" she asked.

"About fifty," he said. "I've been with Gibbs for four years and I still don't know all of them." He sat next to her on the table. "So, what did you do all day?"

"Well, Brian wanted to show mum and dad the museums of the Smithsonian," she said. "So, most of our day was spent there."

"Must of been nice," he said. "Ziva knows we had sex last night."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I was a bit happy at work this morning." Hermione chuckled.

"Daddy!!" Harry looked to see Brian come racing down the steps and launched himself onto his lap. "We went to the Smithsonian today."

"That's great," he said. "Are you ever going to get tired of that place?" Harry asked his son.

"Nope," Brian said.

"Why don't you wash up for dinner," Harry said. "We're going to go out tonight."

"Okay," he said. Brian got off Harry's lap and hurried to wash up.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Hermione said. "Has he been showing signs of magic?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said, "but since he's five now I'm watching him like a hawk to see if he does. His teachers know too so they're watching him at school."

"Have you decided on sending him to magic school?"

"I haven't thought about it," he said, "but if I choose to let him further his magic ability, he'll go to an American magic school, not Hogwarts."

"I understand, Harry," she said.

That night, Harry and Brian took Hermione and her parents to their favortie Italian restaurant. They dined and laughed the whole night away.

Christmas Eve came quicker than Harry thought and he was running around the kitchen like a chicken with it's head cut off. Co workers were on their way for supper before heading off to church for the candlelight service. Harry was planning pot roast for the Christmas Eve meal, asking each of his co workers to bring something as a side dish. Hermione and Jane were setting the table when the doorbell rang. Kent walked over and opened the door. "Hello, Tim," he said to McGee.

"Hello, Mr. Granger," McGee said.

"It's Kent." He stood to the side to allow McGee into the house. He took the food that McGee had brought and took it into the kitchen. "McGee's here," he said. He laid the dish on the counter.

"Okay," Harry said checking the roast.

"Pot roast?" McGee asked. "Great," he said. "I love your pot roast."

"It's Maggie's recipe, Probie," Harry said.

"Probie?" Kent asked.

"It's just a little nickname he calls me," McGee said causing Harry to chuckle. The doorbell rang again and this time, Jane answered it.

"Hello, Ziva," she said then looked at the black haired woman standing next to her. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Abby," Ziva said. "She needed a ride here."

"My hearse is broken down," Abby said. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger."

"You too, Abby." Jane shook hands with Abby and let the two women in. "Director Shepard, hello."

"Hello, Jane." Jenny came up the steps carrying a dish. "I made my sweet potatoes for dinner."

"Did I hear sweet potatoes?" Harry called from the kitchen causing everyone to chuckle. "They have the marshmallows on them," he said. A few minutes later, Gibbs and Ducky arrived baring their dishes and dinner started shortly after. Tales of Harry in NCIS were swapped and Brian found himself bored of it all. He and McGee made their way to his bedroom and played video games on the TV. Ducky had to leave early because of his mother and Gibbs followed soon after. "He'll meet us there," Harry said. "He has to take Ducky home." Ziva and Abby were more than willing to go to church with them and said that they would meet them there. After getting McGee and Brian off the video games, Brian was dressed up in his Sunday best and everyone headed to the church in their own vehicles.

The church was packed to it's capacity and everything was beautiful. Hermione loved the music performances and Kent and Jane enjoyed the service. It was time for the candle light part and Brian was fast asleep. 'Silent Night' was sung and everyone said their good byes before heading home.

Christmas morning arrived quickly much to the delight of Brian. He opened Abby's present to find the latest leap frog game for his computer. He jumped up and down because it was the one he wanted. Harry received a cashmere sweater, book on caring for magical children and a new watch from Hermione. He also got a leather jacket with scarf and hat from Kent and Jane. He got her a jewelry set from Zales ( AN: seen way too many of those commericals on TV and that little jingle is getting on my nerves.), a sweater that matched his in a creepy way and an iPod with already downloaded music and registered in her name. He got Maggie a necklace and Ryan a shirt and tie since he didn't know what to get them. Brian got the latest toys on his Christmas list as well as some much needed things.

After their Christmas morning, they had to go over to Ryan and Maggie's for dinner. They had ham, mashed potatoes, creamed corn, rolls and gravy, along with Maggie's famous apple pie for dessert. Presents were presented ( ha ha ) to Harry, Brian and Hermione. It was the best Christmas Harry had had in years since Sarah's death and Ryan and Maggie were happy to see a smile on their son in law's face.


	17. An Old Friend

AN: I'm so sorry about the bold print. I was on the computer yesterday after three hours of driving, so my brain was still in overdrive. I just wanted to get some new chapters up for you and just uploaded them without even realizing my error in the bold print.

Chapter Seventeen : An Old Friend

NCIS Episode : between "Skeletons" and "Iceman"

McGee and Ziva were never so happy to see Harry after his week's vacation. McGee reached him first as he exited the elevator. "Welcome back, Harry," he said before enveloping Harry into a bear hug, causing confusion on Harry's part. Ziva was right behind McGee saying a Hebrew prayer before joining in on the hug.

"Harry!!" Harry barely has time to react when Abby came in from behind and put her arms around everyone. There was a moments pause as Gibbs came around to see the four in a hug; more like Harry being swallowed by his three friends.

"I take it they missed me?" he guessed. "I was only gone for one week," he said. The three got off of him as he presented gifts for everyone. He got Abby a cool looking cross which was from the gift shop near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Ziva got a Piglet after she told Harry he was her favorite character on the show and McGee got a new game. Gibbs received a Mickey Mouse watch which was personally picked out by Brian. "He thought you'd like it." Gibbs chuckled as he placed the new watch on his desk. "So, was my replacement Director Shepard got really that bad?" he asked.

"The man was insufferable," Ziva snapped. "It took all of my will power not kill him and that was after he was only here for one day."

"Who did she get?" Harry asked.

"DiNozzo," the four chorused.

"First, he couldn't understand why he couldn't sit at your desk," Ziva said.

"Because it's my desk," Harry said.

"Then he couldn't understand the concept of the moving pictures," she said gesturing to the array of Harry's moving photos he had in his cubicle area.

"He picked up the new one of Hermione that she sent you," McGee said, "wolf whistled and called her a hottie."

"Oh no, he didn't," Harry said.

"Then he picked up the one of your parents," Ziva said, "and called your Mum a dish?" she asked not sure if that was correct term.

"Yep," Gibbs said letting his agents rant to Harry.

"He called my deceased mother a dish?" Harry asked. McGee and Gibbs nodded.

"When he found out who you were ..." Ziva said pointing to Harry.

"The only wizard in NCIS?" he guessed.

"Yep," McGee said.

"All he did was ask all these questions, questions that only a wizard would know."

"How long has she been like this?" Harry asked McGee.

"The last twenty four hours," he said causing Harry to sigh.

Truth be told, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, who usually does undercover work, was a pain in the ass. On his first day as Harry's replacement, not only did he manage to drive Ziva, McGee and Abby crazy, he got himself 'Gibbs' slapped several times. So many in fact that McGee lost count after fifteen. The first day was the worst.

FLASHBACK

Ziva was typing away a report at her desk when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see a handsome fellow in a tailored suit. "Can I help you?" she asked continuing her typing.

"Yes, you can go out with me Friday night," he said in a husky voice.

"Sorry, I have plans," she said. "I'm dog sitting."

"Great, I'll stop by your place," he said.

"That won't work either," she said still typing away on her computer. "The dog will hate you."

"Oh, well, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he said.

"Oh, you're Harry's replacement," she said. She saved her work before standing up to shake his hand. "Officer Ziva David," she said.

"Call me 'Tony'," he said as they shook hands. Ziva nodded as he started toward Harry's desk.

"Uh, actually, your desk would be that one," she said pointing to the desk behind the cubicle wall next to McGee's desk.

"Oh, but I thought I was ..."

"You're only here for a week, Agent DiNozzo," Ziva said.

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes. Did you think this was a permanent placement?" she asked.

"I did," he said looking at Harry's photos. Because his secret was out in the open, Harry kept photos both Muggle and Wizard on his desk. "Hey, are these pictures moving?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they're supposed to," she said. "That's what magical photos do."

"Magical?" he asked picking one up. It was Hermione smiling back at him, wearing a red sundress. "Wow, what a hottie," he said. Ziva looked over to see him drooling over a picture. She walked over to see what he had and sighed in disgust when she saw the new picture of Hermione that she had sent Harry.

"That," she said taking the picture from him, "is Agent Potter's girlfriend." He set it back down next to the one of Harry's parents. Tony then picked the one of Harry's parents to look at it.

"Who's the dish in this picture?" he asked.

"Harry's mother," she said snatching that picture out of his hands too and placing it next to the one of Hermione. "Show a little respect, okay?" she asked going back to her desk.

"A little uptight, aren't we, Officer David?" Tony asked pronouncing Ziva's last name wrong.

"Da-veed," she corrected, "and only when someone makes inappropriate comments about my partner's dead mother."

"Oh," Tony said suddenly feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, just be glad that Harry wasn't here to hear those comments about his mum and girlfriend." Ziva sat back down as Tony made himself comfortable in his new seat. McGee came in from the elevator with the morning coffee. He saw Tony sitting in the far desk and leaned over to Ziva as he placed her coffee on her desk.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Harry's very temporary replacement," she said. "I hope," she added. McGee headed over to Gibbs' desk and placed a cup onto it.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Tony said. "Hey, that Agent Potter guy, is he that wizard that everyone's talking about?" he asked. "He's called the Boy Who Lived?"

"Harry's not a boy anymore," a voice said. Tony turned around to see Agent Gibbs walked into the squad room. "He's a senior field agent for NCIS."

"Yeah, but he usese his magic to help, right?"

"Just a small amount," McGee said. Tony sighed out in what sounded like disappointment as he walked back to his desk.

End of Flashback

After McGee and Ziva rallied Harry with tales of Agent DiNozzo, he got back to work. It wasn't until after lunchtime, which he had skipped, that he got the surprise of his life.

Harry was sitting at his desk, chasing down a lead when he heard someone approach his desk. "You must be Special Agent Harry Potter." Harry looked up from his computer to see Remus Lupin standing in front of his desk.

"Remus?"

"Hello, Harry," he said. Harry stood up from his seat and came around the desk.

"What are you ..?"

"Hermione, thought we should make amends before the Malfoys get here," he said.

"What did my dad and Sirius call your lycanthropy?" Harry suddenly asked.

"My furry little problem," Remus answered.

"What spell did you personally teach me in my third year?"

"The Patronus Charm and your Patronus is a stag, like your father whom you look exactly alike and have your mother's eyes. Anything else?" Remus suddenly found himself in a huge hug from Harry. He chuckled as he reciprocated the hug. "I can't say sorry enough for what I put you through," he said, "but Hermione had been a huge help to me seeing for what was really going on."

"I'll have to thank her for that," Harry said. Someone cleared her throat and Harry pulled away from his old professor to see Jenny. "Remus, this is Director Shepard," he said. "Jenny, this is Remus Lupin, old family friend."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin," she said. "Is he the werewolf?" she asked remembering the name from the story he had told last year.

"Yes, I am," Remus said. "I hope I don't scare you off," he said.

"No, well, not yet anyway," she said. They shook hands.

"How are things with you and Tonks?" Harry asked. Remus pulled out a picture from his pocket and gave to him.

"Very well," he said. "We just added another little one to our pack." Harry smiled seeing Nymphadora, Remus and two children, one being a small child and the other a baby, in Dora's arms. "The bigger one is Teddy, after Dora's father and the little one is Lucy," Remus explained.

"Teddy is a spitting image of you," Harry said.

"Much like how Brian is like you," Jenny said looking at the picture. "I'll never get used to these pictures," she said handing it back to Remus. "Harry, take the rest of the day off," she said. "Catch up with Remus."

"What about Gibbs?" he asked.

"Let me worry about Gibbs," she said.

"Lunch?" he suggested to Remus.

"Sure, why not?" he said. Harry reached into his drawer, pulled out his gun and clipped it onto his hip. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his bag before gesturing to Remus. Jenny watched the two leave with a smile. Just as the elevator doors closed, Gibbs walked into the squad room.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"I gave him the rest of the day off," she said. "Another old friend from England, uh, Remus Lupin."

"Are we going meet him?" Gibbs asked.

"Harry may call later to set up a dinner."

Harry took Remus to his favorite little cafe in Georgetown Promenade and after they ordered, Remus began explaining himself. "At first some of us were suspicious," he said. "There was no way that Draco Malfoy, after six years of hating you, be suddenly in love with you," he said. "However, when we tried to have Dumbledore test Draco to see if he was under a spell or potion, he said that the Malfoys were willing to pass information over that would help in the war."

"What kind of information?" Remus shrugged.

"They never did give any."

"Dumbledore never told me this in his office," Harry said. "Not one word about it."

"Turns out that Lucius wasn't Voldemort's right hand man. It was Severus actually," Remus said. "Dumbledore had all the information he needed."

"So what happened to make you change your mind?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry laws were refreshed to everyone and being a magical creature myself, I didn't want another to suffer, so I guess ..."

"Remus?"

"The Ministry threatened to throw me in Azkaban," he said.

"What?"

"I am so sorry, Harry," Remus said, "and you were right, if your parents and Sirius would've been alive, then they would've killed me. The three of them would've taken you and flee somewhere. The Ministry could've threatened them too, but their only thought would've been to protect their son."

"Apology accepted, Remus," Harry said. "So, how is Hermione? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's well," she said. "She got a new job since quitting at the Ministry. She works in Flourish and Blotts."

"Ah, bet that makes her happy," he said.

"Hermione surrounded by books," Remus said. "Of course it does."

"The Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Molly has her hands full with grandchildren. Arthur is still at the Ministry and he's been promoted."

"That's great."

"The new minister, Scrimgeour set up new offices and Arthur's heading the Office for Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"What does it ...?"

"There are still Deatheaters out there, Harry," Remus said, "and people are creating objects and spells that they say can defend against them, but they don't." Their food arrived and they ate in light conversation. Lavendar was pregnant again causing much joy to the Weasley family. Fred and George were getting married in a double ceremony and he was invited to join them.

"I have no plans to return to England until this matter with the Malfoys is resolved," Harry said. "There is still a chance that I could be kidnapped while there."

"True," Remus said. "Has Brian been showing signs of magic yet?"

"It's funny you should mention that," Harry said. "This morning at breakfast, I was on the phone with Maggie, Brian's grandmother, and next thing I know the phone flung out of my hand and over to Brian." Remus chuckled. "It appears he wanted to talk to his grandmother."

"So, you got married?" Harry nodded. "Hermione told me you had a son, but wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Sarah was an officer in the Navy," he said. "She was killed when Brian was eight months."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Thanks."

"So, Maggie would be Sarah's mother?" Harry nodded his head. "I'd love to meet them."

"Okay."

After lunch, Harry took Remus to the hospital to meet Ryan and Maggie. They both like Remus alot and then told Harry that Brian was up in the hospital day care. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Brian got sick at school," Maggie said leading them to the elevator. "They couldn't reach you so they contacted Ryan. He brought Brian here and we took him to the day care. He's probably slept all day." Reaching the elevator, Maggie pressed the button for the floor the day care was on and the doors closed. "We did check him out for you and he has the stomach flu."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"We gave him something to settle it," Maggie said reaching into her pocket. "Here's the prescription for it. Neither Ryan and I have been able to fill it at the drugstore here."

"I'll get that done," Harry said taking the slip. When they arrived in the day care, Brian was up and coloring some pictures at a small table. Remus stood in the doorway as Harry made his way to his son and knelt down on the floor next to him. "Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked running his hand through his son's black hair.

"Better," Brian said coloring in the sky of his picture.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Brian finished the sky and put the crayons he was using and stood up. He got his picture and handed it to his dad.

"That's great, Brian," Harry said as the nurse in charge of the day care handed him Brian's things. Harry got Brian into his coat and gently picked him up. "All right, let's get you home."

Harry stopped at the pharmacy to drop off the prescription and then they headed home. Harry carried a sleeping Brian into the house with Remus behind him. "I'm going to put him to bed and then I'll be back."

"Take your time, Harry," Remus said. Harry took Brian to his room and changed him into his pajamas before putting him to bed. Remus listened from the bottom of the stairs as Harry talked softly to his son.

"Sleep tight, buddy," Harry said. "This thing can't last forever." Harry pulled the covers up to his son, put an empty wastebasket next to the bed and left the room. "So, you didn't come all the way over here to catch up, did you?"

"The Malfoys, along with Minister Scrimgeour are planning something," Remus said. "Arthur says they plan to come here within the month." Remus looked into Harry's green eyes. "I hope you have something up your sleeve, Harry. The Malfoys are not going to go back without you."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "The American minister and I have a plan," he said with a smirk.


	18. Foolish Plans I

Author's Note : I want to take this time to thank all of my readers for the positive reviews that I am getting. There was one review that I didn't appreciate that called my story a joke. Eventually I will be slowing down with updates because I don't have this story finished.

As for little details like Gibbs letting Hermione and Remus know where Harry lives. You have to imagine him slipping them a piece of paper or whispering in their ear between paragraphs. Do not worry about the Malfoys. They are going to get what they deserve. I just got to figure out what. I'm not that far yet in the story.

DON'T FORGET, SEASON 6 PREMIERE OF NCIS IS TONIGHT!! 8'O CLOCK ON CBS!!

Chapter Eighteen : Foolish Plans I

NCIS Timeline : After 'Smoked'

With Remus staying for the Malfoys' visit, Harry had to make up the guest room. The full moon was a few days ago so he didn't have to worry about locking up his former professor up for the night. The Malfoys and Scrimgeour were due to arrive on a Monday, which was not the ideal day for Harry. Before Harry knew it, that Monday had arrived. Brian was already up, as was Remus who was cooking breakfast. "Nervous?" Remus asked placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Harry.

"Somewhat," Harry said digging into his breakfast. "I don't know what time they'll be arriving, so that makes me even more nervous."

"Just remember, I'm by your side all the way this time."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "Sam says she won't let them touch me."

"Would you like me to come along?"

"Sure," Harry said. Breakfast ended and Remus helped Harry get Brian ready for school. "Remember, Grandma Maggie's going to pick you up and bring you to NCIS today because of your half day."

"Why does he have a half day?" Remus asked.

"President's Day," Harry said. "His school's a private one and their holidays are little different then public schools." Remus followed Harry out to the car, Brian already waiting for his father to open the door.

NCIS Headquarters ...

Gibbs looked up when the elevator bell went off and watched his senior officer get off the elevator with a friend. "Morning, Harry," he said.

"Morning, boss," Harry said. "This is Remus Lupin, family friend. Remus this is, Gibbs."

"Pleasure to meet you, Gibbs," Remus said as Gibbs stood up.

"Jethro," Gibbs said and they shook hands. "He the werewolf?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep," Harry said taking off his gun to put it in his desk.

"Keep that on you, Harry," Gibbs said. Harry hooked his gun back on his belt and sat down.

"Any idea what time the Malfoys and Scrimgeour are coming?" he asked.

"Sam said she'll let us know."

American Portkey Station ...

Minister Samantha Ofenkil knew who the Malfoys were right way when the England crowd came out of customs; the three white blonds with their noses in the air. They looked like they were very confident. A little too confident. Minister Scrimgeour noticed the young woman waiting for them. "Minister Scrimgeour?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Samantha Ofenkil, Minister of Magic of America," Samantha said.

"You are?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for being so young," she said.

"Of course, uh, the Malfoys to my right, Lucius, Narcissa and their son, Draco."

"Hello," Sam said. "Welcome to America."

"Thank you," Lucius said, smiling. Sam wasn't fooled by the smile however.

"I see you've gotten through customs all right."

"Yes," Scrimgeour said.

"Draco is registered then?" she asked. The Malfoys and Scrimgeour looked at each other prompting Samantha to speak. "Draco is a Magical Creature, half Veela half Vampire, correct?"

"Yes, but he's just visiting," Narcissa said. "Surely you're not serious."

"Of course, I'm serious, Mrs. Malfoy," Sam said. "I don't need your son running off with one of my citizens claiming them as his," she added. "Right this way, please," she leading the way.

NCIS Headquarters ...

Remus spent most of the morning at Harry's side as he worked down some leads to find a Petty Officer they were looking for. Harry sighed in desperation as he hung up the phone after another dead end. He ripped off the page from his notebook and crumpled it up before tossing it toward the waste bucket. It sailed in perfectly. "Nice shot," Remus commented.

"Thanks," Harry said picking up his phone to chase down another lead. "Where are Ziva and McGee?" he asked.

"Chasing down a lead," Gibbs said.

"Shouldn't I be out there being Senior Field agent and all?" Gibbs looked up from his work and gave Harry a look. "Never mind," he said before going back to work. Remus chuckled softly as Gibbs answered his phone.

"Gibbs?" The older agent listened to the other end and Remus watched his face harden. "Okay, thanks." Gibbs hung up the phone. "That was the front desk downstairs," he said.

"Yeah?" Harry said as he finished dialing a number.

"The Malfoys and British Minister are here."

"What?" Harry asked then was brought back when someone answered on the other end of his phone. "uh, sorry, wrong number," he said in the reciever before hanging up. "All right, where do you want me?"

"Downstairs with Abby," Gibbs said. "That brat Draco will probably expecting to see you right off when they get up here. I don't want to give him that satisfaction." Remus and Harry chuckled as the elevator opened and everyone froze, waiting for white blonde heads to come out.

"Hi, Daddy!" shouted Brian as he came running over with Maggie right behind him with his backpack.

"Sorry, we're late, Harry, but there were these people down there who insisted on bypassing everyone else."

"Sounds like the Malfoys are trying to get up here as soon as possible," Harry said picking up Brian. He took Brian's backpack and told Maggie he'd explain everything at dinner that night. She left after kissing Brian and headed back to the elevator. "I'll be down at Abby's," Harry said. Gibbs watched Harry go to the back elevator with his son in his arms, who was telling him about his day in school. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor for Abby's lab and the doors closed shut. With his senior agent tucked away, Gibbs let out a little sigh of relief.

"Remus, how would like to accompany me to Director Shepard's office?" he asked.

"Certainly," Remus said and followed Gibbs up the stairs to Jenny's office.

An NCIS agent escorted Scrimgeour and the Malfoys up to the squad room. Draco's nose immediately caught Harry's scent and he was in heaven. "Holy Merlin, he's everywhere," he said getting off the elevator. However, to his dismay, Harry was nowhere in sight. The scent was the strongest at a desk and he made a detour to it.

"Draco, darling, the director is waiting for us," Narcissa said.

"Please, Mother, can't I sit at his desk for five minutes?" he asked.

"All right, dear, but only five minutes. Then come on up to the director's office."

"All right, Mother," Draco said plopping himself down at Harry's desk. He looked around at the pictures Harry had displayed. Some were moving, some were not. He was disgusted when he saw Hermione's smiling face in one of them.

"That little, Mudblood," he said. He placed her photo face down and saw one next to it, not moving, of Harry with a little boy. Harry and little boy were smiling and Harry was hanging him upside down. There was a smaller picture in the corner of the frame of a young woman. Draco looked closely to see that the woman and the little boy had the same eyes. He placed that picture face down too. In fact, he did it to all of the pictures. "Gonna have to forget this life Harry," he said. "You're coming home with us today." He tried to open some drawers in the desk, but only two opened up and there wasn't anything important in them. The elevator dinged and Draco looked up hoping it was Harry, but the two people who came out were not Harry.

Ziva and McGee froze in place seeing a blond man sitting at Harry's desk. "I wonder if that's Draco Malfoy," McGee whispered to Ziva.

"White blond hair, aristocratic look, and a disgusted look sent our way," Ziva rambled off. "I'd say so." She walked up to Harry's desk and cleared her throat getting the blonde's attention. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the blond said.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," he said. "Who are you?"

"Officer Ziva David," she said. "You wouldn't be here for Harry, would you?" she asked.

"I am," he said. "Draco Malfoy, his future husband," he said holding out his hand. Ziva went to her desk without shaking his hand and sat down. "You know it's rude to not shake someone's hand when it's offered."

"Not if you hate the person," she said taking off her NCIS hat and jacket. Draco looked over to McGee who was sitting down at his desk.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Special Agent Tim McGee," McGee said, "and I won't shake your hand either." Just then McGee's phone went off and he answered. "McGee."

"It's Gibbs. Keep your guns on you and get down to Abby's. I got Harry stashed down there. Brian's with him."

"All right." McGee hung up his phone and headed over to Ziva. He bent closer to her to talk softly. "Gibbs wants us down in the lab. He's got Harry stashed down there, oh, and keep your gun on you."

"Okay," she said. They both stood up getting Draco's attention.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where only agents like us are allowed," Ziva said as she and McGee headed to the back elevator. Draco sighed out as he continued to look around. He spotted Harry's backpack on the floor next to his desk. He picked it up and began to go through it. He found an NCIS cap and jacket, rubber gloves, camera, sketchbook and to Draco's delight, handcuffs.

"Oh, kinky, Harry," he said.

"Hem, hem." Draco looked up to see a gray haired man standing in front of the desk.

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked.

"Would you please put that stuff back into my agent's bag," the man said. Draco hated him immediately. He didn't like the tone he used.

"Why?"

"Because it's Agent Potter's field kit," Gibbs said. Draco reluctantly put everything back into the bag and placed it back on the floor where he found it.

"You know, some of these drawers are locked."

"That's because they're supposed to be," Gibbs said. "Why are you sitting at Agent Potter's desk?"

"Because it's his desk," Draco said.

"Fine," Gibbs said, "but how about removing yourself from it before I do it myself."

"How dare you talk to me that way," Draco said in his sneering, Pureblood way. "Do you even know who I am you filthy Muggle?"

"Yeah, you're a spoiled little brat who thinks he can have anything or anyone he wants," Gibbs said. "Call me a filthy Muggle one more time and I'll throw you out the window."

"My father's going to hear about this."

"Do I look I care?" Gibbs asked. "You're wanted in Director Shepard's office. Let's go."

"But I'm not finished here," Draco protested.

"Yes, you are," Gibbs said grabbing Draco by the arm.

Harry yawned as Abby went about her work. Brian was in her office doing his homework, his father glancing occasionally his way. "I think I may have found out what love potion Draco is on," Abby said lugging out Harry's old Potions book.

"Yeah?" Harry asked suddenly interested. "Which one?"

"I can't pronounce is, but translation means 'Love and Lust," she said. "It's a very powerful potion and one dose is enough to last three months."

"So, it doesn't have a antidote," he said.

"Nope," Abby said. "You just take the person off of it and let it run out of their body. However, if they are on it for too long, say like ten years or so, they'll love the person their made love forever."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"What's great?" McGee asked.

"The love potion that Draco's on has no antidote and if he's on it for too long, he'll love Harry his whole life," Abby said.

"Speaking of Draco he was sitting at your desk when we came in, Harry," Ziva said.

"He was sitting at me desk?" Harry asked. Ziva and McGee nodded. "Do you think the HAZMAT guys can come down and disinfect it for me?" he asked causing Ziva, McGee and Abby to laugh.


	19. Foolish Plans II

Chapter Nineteen : Foolish Plans II

Minister Scrimgeour had groaned seeing the woman behind the desk in the NCIS director's office. 'Not another woman,' he thought. To his surprise, Remus Lupin stood next to her desk.

"Minister," Remus said. "I'd like to introduce, Director Jennifer Shepard," he said.

"Oh, of course," Scrimgeour said. "Minister Rufus Scrimgeour." Jenny shook hands with him and he gestured to the Malfoys. "This is Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa," he said. In good faith, Jen held out her hand for them to shake but neither took it and chose to stare at her like she was a disease.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "Please, have a seat," she added. They sat down and started their negotiations.

"Let's skip the formality," Scrimgeour said. "You have a mate for a British magical creature and we request that you hand him over immediately."

"Request?" Remus asked. "On who's authority?"

"Mine," Lucius said. "My son has been without his mate for over eight years. It's high time Potter learned his place."

"Special Agent Potter," Jenny corrected, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten my agents, Mr. Malfoy. Now is not the time to threaten."

"Mr. Malfoy didn't mean it to sound like that," Scrimgeour said. "Special Agent Potter has been running from this since his days at Hogwarts and we wish to resolve this, for Draco's sake." The door opened and Gibbs came in with Draco behind him.

"Draco, dear, I thought you were sitting at Harry's desk," Narcissa said.

"He," Draco said pointing at Gibbs, "made me leave."

"Gibbs, is this true?" Jenny asked.

"He was going through Harry's field kit which contains equipment for him to use on the field," Gibbs said as he stood next to Remus.

"I wanted to be near his things."

"You were sitting at his desk," Gibbs said. "You didn't need to empty his field kit on it like you had. You're lucky I didn't arrest for doing it."

"What?"

"Let's get back to the matter at hand," Scrimgeour said. "Are you going to give us Agent Potter?"

"No," Jenny said. "I'm not about to hand you one of my best agents."

"Then you leave me no choice," Scrimgeour said reaching into his briefcase. Remus noticed Gibbs tense up and his hand go to his gun on his side. When Scrimgouer pulled out a piece of paper, Gibbs relaxed. "This is an order from the British Ministry of Magic." Jenny took it putting on her glasses and read it.

"NCIS is hereby ordered to hand over Special Agent Harry Potter by end of business today or the organization will suffer immediate disassemble." She looked up at Scrimgouer who had a smug look on his face. "You sleep with anyone to get these?" Remus and Gibbs chuckled as Jenny tossed the paper down on her desk. "I don't take orders from you. You want Agent Potter, you'll have to go through the Minister of Magic."

"Minister Ofenkil?"

"Yes?" Everyone turned to the fireplace to see Samantha making her way out brushing dust off of her. "So sorry I am late, Jenny."

"It's quite all right," Jenny said. "The minister was just ordering me to hand over Agent Potter." Samantha looked over to Scrimgouer who looked like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I thought I made it clear, Scrimgeour, that Agent Harry Potter was off limits."

"Harry is mine by the law," Draco said.

"Your law maybe, but not mine," Samantha said.

"Your law?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh. how forgetful of me," she said reaching into her briefcase. "You left in such a hurry that I forgot to give you a copy of our Magical Creature Laws."

"No doubt the same as ours," Scrimgeour said.

"Sorry," Sam said handing the paper to Draco. "Quite the opposite actually." Draco took the paper and read through the laws. "I expect you to obey them, Mr, Malfoy because they apply not only to the American Magical Creatures, but any visiting Magical Creatures too." Draco stuttered and sputtered as he read through the laws causing Samantha to smirk.

"These laws give me no right to Harry," he said.

"Yeah," Sam said causing Jen, Remus and Gibbs to smirk like she did a moment ago. "We believe that a Magical Creature should finds his or her mate through smell, not lust."

"I know Harry's my mate," Draco said.

"Did you scent him first?" Sam asked.

"Well, no, I .." Draco started but Lucius cut him off.

"What does this have anything to do with how Draco found out Harry was his mate?"

"Well, maybe because Agent Potter decided to bring up Law Seven when he and I talked the other day," Samantha said.

Draco looked back at the laws and read number seven which really lit his fire.

"I'm not under any potion or spell." Gibbs and Remus noticed the Malfoys look at each other before composing themselves.

"Well, unfortunately for you, Agent Potter does and he has the right to claim that you are which means you have to come to the Ministry with me and be tested."

"Tested?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco's blood will be tested in our lab," Samantha said, "and if he's tested positive, he will be held until the potion wears off or we can find a cure."

"And if it's negative?" Lucius asked with his smug grin on his face.

"One step at a time, Mr. Malfoy," Samantha said. "So, Draco, if you'll come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Harry," Draco said planting himself on a chair. Samantha sighed out and looked over to Jenny.

"I suppose a few minutes won't hurt Agent Potter," she said looking at Gibbs. He opened up his cellphone and dialed Harry's. "When Harry says this visit is over, it's over. Understood?" Draco nodded. Gibbs flipped his phone closed and looked at him.

"He's on his way up," he said and Draco's face lit up.

'Defintely on a love potion,' Sam thought.

Harry sighed as entered Cynthia's office who gave him a smile of encouragement. "I know it's wrong," he said to her, "but I would really wish for a marine or navy captain to keel over right now." Cynthia chuckled as he opened the door to Jen's office. "Good morning, Director," he said closing the door.

"Harry, thank goodness you're safe," Draco said as he started to come toward him.

"Stop right there, Malfoy," Harry said holding up his hand. "I'm only here so you can see me. If you try to touch me, I'll break your arm." Draco sat back down in his seat as Gibbs hid a smirk behind his hand. Harry moved closer to the Malfoys and stood next to Jenny's desk. "All right, I'm here."

"So good to see you safe, Harry," Scrimgeour said.

"You must be the one who replaced Fudge," Harry said. Scrimgeour stood and offered his hand to Harry.

"Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, Agent Potter and it's a pleasure meeting you," he said waiting for Harry to shake his hand.

"If you think I'm going to shake your hand with the chance of you having a Portkey somewhere on you, you've got another thing coming." Remus chuckled softly as Scrimgeour put his hand down in defeat.

"I'm just glad to see you're safe, Harry," Draco said.

"Really? Is that you talking or is it that the potion in your system?"

"I'm not on a potion, Harry!" Draco shouted. "I love you."

"You love me? After spending six years hating my guts and anything or anyone that had to do with me?" Harry asked. "How do you explain that?"

"I can't," he said. "I just woke up one morning thinking what a fool I was and that I loved you and wanted you for my mate."

"Sorry, not good enough," Harry said. Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal McGee.

"Boss, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we got a hit on the BOLO we put out yesterday on Lt. Michaels."

"Finally!" Harry shouted. Lt. Michaels was on their hit list after becoming a suspect in a kiddie porn ring while they investigated the death of a child on a marine base.

"Agent Potter, try to bring him back in one piece," Jenny said.

"I can vouch for myself, but Ziva, I'm not sure," Harry said starting to leave the office which caused Draco to go ballistic.

"Wait, my five minutes aren't up," he protested.

"Yes, they are," Harry said leaving the room.

"Abby's watching Brian while we take Michaels down," McGee said.

"All right, let's roll."

Draco was taken to the American Ministry of Magic while Harry chased down Lt. Arnett Michaels through Georgetown. "Federal Agents, move!" Harry shouted as he ran down some stairs. Michaels was right in front of him and McGee was right behind him.

"Federal Agents!" McGee shouted causing the group of people to part. Michaels turned a corner and ran faster, looking behind him to see that the two agents were still chasing him. He gave out a little whimper and picked up his pace. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see Ziva pulling out of the alley way and he turned around just in time to run into the car. He grunted before hitting the pavement and then came face to face with Ziva's weapon.

"Shalom," she said. "You are under arrest."

"You hit me with the car, you bitch!" Michaels shouted.

"You should've watched where you were going," Ziva said as Harry pulled Michaels off the ground.

"I need to go to the hospital," the lieutenant said.

"The only place you're going is Leavenworth, sicko," Harry said. After paramedics checked the lieutenant out and deemed he wasn't seriously hurt, the three took him back to NCIS. He currently sat in an interrogation room waiting for someone to question him. However, he didn't maintain his right to remain silent.

"You people are screwed!" he shouted as Harry and Ziva watched from the other side of the window. "I'm gonna get myself a fancy lawyer and sue your asses! Sue you for all your money for hitting me with a car!"

"Did you really hit him with the car?" Harry and Ziva turned around to see Gibbs behind them.

"I pulled out of the alleyway and he ran into the car," Ziva said. "It was not my fault," she added. "Besides, it was more of a love tap than hit." Harry chuckled causing Gibbs to slap him on the head before he left the observation room and into the interrogation room. Harry's cellphone went off and he answered.

"Brian wants to see you," Abby said.

"All right, I'll be down." He hung up his phone, put it in his pocket and left the room. He walked into Abby's lab to find Brian sitting on the floor with Bert, the farting hippo.

"Hi, Daddy," Brian said.

"Hi," Harry said squatting down to his son's level. "Where's your Aunt Abby?" he asked.

"Right here," Abby said walking into the lab from her office with a sample. "He was very good all day."

"Great," he said. "I think that deserves a reward."

"Ice Cream?" Brian asked.

"Sure, why not," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah!!" Brian shouted squeezing Bert, who let out a huge fart.

Meanwhile ...

"Lucius, what are we going to do?" Narcissa asked. "If they find the potion in Draco's system, they're going to know it was us."

"Narcissa, calm yourself," Lucius said. "Maybe luck will be on our side. The American equipment may not even detect the potion in Draco. We just have to be calm."

"And if it does?"

"Then I suggest we get our revenge on Potter for spoiling our plans."

"And how do we propose we do that?"

"Simple. We eliminate him."


	20. The Truth Shall Be Revealed

Author's Note : A lot of people have been asking how Draco can be half Veela/half Vampire without his parents being ostrizied by the Purebloods. The genes for Veela and Vampire have laid dormant inside of Lucius and Narcissa and it passed to Draco when he was born. However, it didn't come out until he became of age. Simple?

The Malfoys cut down spending the way they did in the past after Harry refused Draco. They have money left, but are getting desperate. All of this will be resolved in due time. Draco will let his parents have it.

Chapter Twenty : The Truth Shall Be Revealed

NCIS Episode : Grace Period

With Draco placed in the American Ministry of Magic's custody, Harry was breathing a little easier. Now he could continue on with his work and his life. Hermione had called the other day to let him know that she was able to come visit for a couple weeks and Harry prepared for her arrival. The day he picked her up, tragedy struck everyone in NCIS.

Harry smiled seeing Hermione through the crowd. He waved at her and she waved back, her pace getting quicker. "Harry!" she shouted before leaping into his arms. "I can't believe you have the weekend off."

"Well, Gibbs kinda had something to do with that," Harry said. "I think he had plans himself to tell you the truth."

"Any word on Malfoy's test results?" she asked.

"Sam said she'd be stopping by this afternoon with the news." Just then his cellphone rang which caused Hermione to groan. Harry pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. "It's Gibbs," he said.

"I knew it," she said.

"Yeah, boss," he said as Hermione put her luggage into Harry's trunk. "What? When?" he asked. "All right, I'll be right in." He closed the phone, closing the trunk. "I hope you don't mind spending some time at NCIS for a while."

"What happened?"

"We just lost two NCIS agents." Hermione climbed into Harry's car and sat in the passenger seat, stunned, as he drove to NCIS.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Gibbs wasn't very detailed. He takes it very seriously when we lose an agent." Before long they were at NCIS and after checking Hermione in, getting her a visitor's pass, they headed up to the squad room. Harry put his bag on the floor and went over to Ziva and McGee. "What happened?"

"It's Cassidy's team," McGee said.

"What?" he asked. "Is she all right?"

"She survived," Ziva said. "Oh, and another thing, we have a new team member for a week."

"Who?"

"Him," McGee and Ziva said jerking their heads back behind them. Harry looked behind him to see Agent Tony DiNozzo attempting to flirt with Hermione.

"Agent DiNozzo," Harry said. "Would you kindly refrain from flirting with my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Tony said as Hermione suppressed her laughter. Harry was so possessive which she liked. "You must be the infamous Agent Harry Potter," he said holding out his hand.

"Yes, I am," Harry said shaking Tony's hand. "Where's Gibbs?" he asked Ziva.

"With the Director," she said looking up. "Oh, correction," she added. Harry looked up to see Gibbs and Jenny walking out of her office.

"Get your gear together and let's get the truck," Harry said. Ziva and McGee immediately went to get their gear as Gibbs came down the steps.

"Wait, who made you boss?" Tony asked and was suddenly smacked in the back of the head.

"He's your senior field agent, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "Let's go, now!" he shouted. "It's nice to see you, Hermione," he said walking to the elevator.

"Nice to see you, too Gibbs," Hermione said as Harry kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his bag and led the other three to the elevator.

"It's Jethro!" she heard before the elevator doors closed. She smiled before easing into Harry's chair at his desk.

"Hermione," a voice said and she turned to see Jenny on the steps. "You look like you could use some tea."

"Oh, thank you, I'd love some," she said getting up and headed to the stairs.

At the crime scene, Ziva and DiNozzo were taking pictures as Harry stayed outside with Paula as she got patched up. "Flags of Iran, Irag, Syria and Saudi Arabia," she said. "What type of store was this?"

"McGee's working on it."

"Their deaths were almost instaneous if it's any consolation, Jethro," Ducky said.

"It's isn't," Gibbs said.

"This man here, seemed to be at the center of it," Ducky added as DiNozzo took pictures.

"He was sitting on the bomb?" Tony asked.

"He was the bomb, DiNozzo," Gibbs said shining his flashlight toward the ceiling.

"Found some electrical wiring," Ziva said.

"Eplosive amputation of the legs, arms and head," Ducky said looking around.

"Suicide bomber," DiNozzo said.

"I don't suppose any of you have seen the head."

"Still looking, Ducky," Ziva said, "and judging from the holes in the ceiling, we may have to try the roof next."

"Why blow up an empty store?" Tony asked.

"It wasn't empty," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Paula Cassidy, bruised, battered and in distress with Harry right behind her. She looked at her two dead teammates trying very hard not to break down.

"She insisted on being part of the investigation," Harry said.

"Did McGee get ahold of the landlord?" Gibbs asked. Just then McGee came in after talking with said landlord.

"I just talked to the landlord," he said. "Said he just rented this place out to a nonprofit group. He's pulling the paperwork on it now." Paula was still looking around not aware of the new agent watching her.

"It's my fault," she said.

"It's not your fault, Paula," Harry said.

"You weren't here, Harry!" she shouted. "I killed my team!"

"Let's take it outside," Gibbs said ushering her outside. "Potter, find me that missing head."

"On it," Harry said. "Well, it's a drop ceiling, so it's probably wedged up there," he said. "Ziva, you're going head hunting." Ziva flashed her light up to the ceiling to get a better look.

"Get me a ladder." A ladder was retrieved and Ziva began the task of head hunting as Harry held the ladder. McGee found himself just staring at James' body with an eerie feeling over him.

"You knew him?" Ducky asked.

"He was a good friend of mine," McGee said, "and Harry's. The two of us were at his wedding two months ago."

"Brian was even the ring bearer," Harry said.

"Brian?" DiNozzo asked.

"My son," Harry answered him.

"Seeing him like this," McGee said, "it's almost like ..."

"It could've been you," Ducky finished for him.

"It almost was us," Gibbs said. "We were supposed to work the hotline this weekend." Harry looked over at Gibbs with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Boss, are you serious about that?" he asked. Gibbs didn't answer him because there was a commotion at the front of the store. Two men who were Arabic were trying to get passed the police.

"What happened here?"

"Hey, hold on," Gibbs said. "Who are you?"

"We work here," one said.

"For Muslim Collation of Peace," the other said. Gibbs gestured to the policemen to let them through and they came in looking around.

"Azid was supposed to be here," one of them said. "Was he in here?"

"He was supposed to be here to paint."

"I found it," Ziva said and a head dropped from the ceiling. There was some silence before the one muttered in Arabic while the other leaned down to get a closer look.

"You recgonize him?" Gibbs asked.

"It is Yazid."

The two Arabic men were taken to NCIS for questioning. Turned out that the building was set to have a meeting of the religious leaders of the Shiites, clerics and holy leaders on Friday. The man the was supposedly the suicide bomber was against suicide bombing and the men insisted someone forced him to put it on. To make matters worse, Ducky discovered that the so called suicide bomber was dead at least one day before the bomb went off. Harry had DiNozzo chase down their alibi while he checked on Hermione who he found conversing with Jenny up in her office. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Never better," he said.

"One of the agents killed was a friend of Harry's," Jenny said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Did you call Amy yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet."

"Who's Amy?" Hermione asked.

"Jim Nelson's bride, now widow, of two months," he said. "Come on, I've gotta pick up Brian from his grandparents then I'll take you two home."

"Okay," Hermione said grabbing her purse.

"Oh, Harry, by the way, Sam was here earlier while you were out in the field. She had the test results on Draco Malfoy."

"And?" Harry asked.

"He was on a love potion," Jenny said handing him the results. He opened the folder to see what kind.

"Well, this'll make Abby happy," he said. "She was right on the kind of potion he was on, the Love and Lust."

"What?" Hermione asked. She grabbed the papers from Harry who just chuckled as his girlfriend went into bookworm mode. "That is the most powerful love potion ever. If he's on it for too long, he could've ..."

"Been in love me his whole life," Harry finished. "Yeah, we established that part already."

"Well, we better go get Brian."

"Yeah." Harry took her down the stairs to the bullpen where Paula was sitting at his desk. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be, when we catch this guy." Harry nodded as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"Hello," Hermione said.

"Hello, I'm Paula Cassidy," she said. "Harry and I used to be partners."

"I wish I could be meeting you under better circumstances."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry to hear about your team members," Hermione said.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Paula," he said. "Get some rest." Paula nodded and watched Harry leave with his girlfriend, wondering just how serious they were.

The next day, after an argument with Ziva, Paula and Harry headed back to the store to re-evaluate the crime scene. "Maybe he got out through a secret entrance," Harry said.

"So, how long have you and Hermione been together?" Paula suddenly asked.

"A little over a year," he answered.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I do," he said pulling on some gloves, "and before you ask, I have told her numerous times."

"So, marry her," she said.

"My personal life is a complicated right now," he said.

"Oh, right, the Malfoys. The test results?"

"Draco's on a potion called 'Love and Lust," Harry said. "If he's on it for too long, then he could end up loving me for the rest of his life."

"And?"

"Sam said in her report that we won't know anything until at least three months," he said. "That's how long it takes for a potion of this magnitude to work itself out of a wizard's system." Harry sighed out as he glanced around the room, scratching his head. "I've got something that'll work alot faster than us just poking around."

"What?"

"You won't get weirded out if I do some magic, would you?"

"No," Paula answered. Harry kneeled at his bag and grabbed his wand which he carried for emergencies only and this was an emergency. He blew on the tip, muttering something Paula didn't hear and the tip of his wand began to stream out smoke. "Wow." Walking along the wall, Harry kept the wand close to it to look for any crevices of a secret door. "Sometimes I'm still amazed by what you can do, Harry." He chuckled as he rounded the corner and walked along the left wall. "How's Brian?"

"Okay," he said. "I had to tell him his Uncle Jim went to heaven with his mother, mimi, pappy and Uncle Sirius, but other than that, he's okay."

"How old is he now?"

"Five years old, but sometimes I think he's wiser than that."

About halfway the smoke from the wand was sucked into the wall. "Holy shit," she muttered. Harry ran his wand up and down the wall watching the smoke getting sucked in.

"Well, at least I was right about the secret doorway."

"Question is, how does it open?" Paula asked. Harry tapped on the wall a few times before pushing on the wall. It quickly opened causing him to lose his balance. If he hadn't grabbed the door, he would've landed on his ass. Paula took some pictures before stepping through, helping Harry regain his footing.

"Thanks." He let go of the door which closed really fast. "Wow, that closed fast, especially if you want to get out of here in a hurry." Paula found some pieces of broken glass from shades and took some pictures before opening the back door. "At least we now know you're not crazy," he said.

"Not yet, at least."

Harry and Paula took what they found back to Abby's lab. Gibbs came down for some information and when he left, Harry trailed after him. "Hey, boss, I gotta question for you," he said. "That thing you said yesterday. We were really supposed to have the weekend duty that Cassidy's team took?"

"Yep," Gibbs said.

"How'd we get out of that?" he asked.

"I asked," his boss said as the elevator doors opened and he walked into the elevator.

"So, that really could've been us."

"It could've been us every single damn day of the week," Gibbs said. "Sometimes it has been. You want to worry about something worry about tomorrow."

After the team clear Yazid, the meeting of the religious leaders went ahead as planned even though there was still another person out there. Harry, Tony, Ziva, Paula and Gibbs were going to pick them up from their hotel and take them to the store where the leaders will hold a memorial service for Yazid and Cassidy's team. They were setting up the table as Paula stood by getting ready to pray on Gibbs' orders. Harry was standing next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You ask Hermione to marry you yet?"

"I told you, it's complicated."

"You shouldn't wait, Harry."

"Are you a shrink now?" he asked.

"No," she said, "but Gibbs said that you were supposed to have the weekend duty my team had and that this could've been you."

"It can be us any day of the week, Paula," he said.

"Which is why you should ask her," she said. Just then, Gibbs' phone rang and he answered. He hung after listening to McGee on the other end and grabbed Abdul's arms.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Abdul asked.

"It was one of you," Gibbs said. "Where's Jamal?"

"He was here a second ago." Just then the secret passage door opened and there stood Jamal with a bomb strapped to his chest and a dead man's switch in his hand. Without thinking, Paula ran at him, tackling him to the floor in the other store as the door closed.

"Paula!!" Harry shouted and seconds later, the bomb went off. Harry stood in shock at the door, smacking it in anger. "Dammit!"

Harry arrived home still in shock and Hermione was worried after Jenny had called her to tell her what happened. She was relieved to see Harry walking into the house. "Harry, oh my goodness," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank Merlin, you're safe."

"I'm okay," he said softly wrapping his arms around her. He breathed in her scent and hugged her tightly. He pulled away from her to look at her. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Let's get married," he said, "right now." Hermione looked at Harry to see something different in his eyes. She hadn't really expected this from him, but something must have happened to him in order to get him like this.

"Okay," she said.


	21. Vegas Wedding

Author's Note : This chapter is the last of the already finished part of the story. After this, updates will slow down because I haven't gotten farther than this in the story.

You could say I'm having writers block with the next chapter.

I fixed the prenoun error during the wedding ceremony. Thanks for catching it cause I sure didn't. I love Tony and he will get better, I promise. Don't forget, new episode of NCIS tonight!!

Chapter Twenty One : Vegas Wedding

Hermione wasn't quite sure what happened to cause Harry to suddenly propose to her. He had wanted to wait until the Malfoys were no longer a threat to him or her. Draco's positive test results of the Love and Lust potion just proved how dangerous they were. If they could drug their own son to get at Harry's millions, who knows what they would do. Harry had explained that Jenny had given the team a couple of days off and then he told her what happened as they packed some bags. "Paula's dead?" she asked.

"Yeah, she threw herself at the bomber and the passageway door closed on them. All I heard was an explosion on the other side."

"You cared about her."

"She was going through a rough time," he said. "She had blamed herself for getting her team killed. I guess this was her way of redemption."

"Harry, are you sure you want to get married now?" she asked. "We can wait until after her funeral."

"No, cause after the funeral we go back to work."

"All, right," she said. She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Well, I'm ready. How about you?"

"I'll check on Brian," he said. Brian was all packed up and ready to go on his first trip to Las Vegas. "Brian's ready!" he announced.

"Does this mean I can call Hermione 'mom'?" he asked his father.

"If you want to," Harry said.

They headed to the airport after Harry called Ryan and Maggie that they didn't have to worry about watching Brian the next couple of days. Of course, he didn't say anything about them flying to Vegas where he and Hermione were going to get married. They thought that Harry was taking them to the beach house at Virginia Beach. Harry had plans to fly there after they got married in Vegas. Arriving at the airport, they got on the first flight to Las Vegas. After a five hour flight (AN: I don't know how long it is from D.C. to Vegas), they landed in Vegas. It was still daylight over there and they headed to a hotel to check in first. They were lucky to get a room due to a last minute cancellation. After settling in, they thought of a plan. "Well, we have to get a marriage license," Hermione said from the bathroom. She was putting on a dress to wear to a wedding chapel.

"Can we do that at the chapel, or should we get one at city hall?"

"I think we should do it at City Hall so people know we're serious about it."

"Check," he said helping Brian with his tie. Brian looked up to see that Hermione had emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" Harry asked looking behind him. "Wow," he said echoing Brian. Hermione was wearing her dark pink spring dress that he loved so much. "You look, wow," he said.

"Yes, I think we established that," she said. "So, are we ready?" she asked.

"Just about," Harry said fixing his tie. "Now we're ready."

Harry led Brian and Hermione out of the hotel and they piled into their rental car. First stop was the Las Vegas city hall to get the marriage license. (not exactly sure what you have to go through to get a marriage license) The judge that granted the license took them seriously. They got their license and headed to the chapel recommended by the judge.

They arrived at the chapel and were greeted by a receptionist. "Hello and welcome to Lover's Lane Chapel."

"Hello," Harry said.

"Are you guests for a wedding?" she asked.

"No, we're not," Hermione said. Harry placed the wedding license on the counter and the receptionist's face lit up.

"Oh, wonderful," she said. "We have a wedding going on right now," she said, "but I believe we can squeeze you in," she added as she opened the appointment book. "Most people go to the other chapels for their elaborate themes."

"We just want something simple," Harry said.

"Do you have rings?" she asked taking out a form. Harry dug into his pocket which surprised Hermione and placed a ring box onto the counter.

"When did you get rings?"

"I didn't," he said. "They're my mum and dad's rings."

"Harry, we can't use these," Hermione said grabbing the rings. The receptionist watched her try to hand them to him.

"Yes, we can," Harry said pushing them away from him.

"But, it wouldn't seem right."

"Mum and dad would've wanted me to use them," Harry said. "Remember I proposed to you eight years ago with Mum's engagement ring?" he asked which caused the receptionist to quirk an eyebrow. She shrugged it off and continued to write on the form.

"But ..."

"No 'buts'," Brian said. Of course, he was out of view from the receptionist and she leaned down to see the five year old. "Hi," he said waving to her.

"Is he going to be your witness?" she asked.

"We just flew here on a whim. We really don't want anyone to know," he said. "Yet," he added.

"So, he is a witness?"

"He's my son," Harry said. "He's the ring bearer," he added grabbing the ring box from Hermione and handing it to his son. "Don't lose those," he told the five year old in a stern voice.

"Okay," Brian said looking at them like they were a snake.

"We can cover witnesses," the receptionist said. "I just need you to fill out this form and I'll need a major credit card after the ceremony."

"All right," Harry said taking the clipboard and he and Hermione walked over to the chairs to sit down. Brian followed still keeping the rings in his sight. They filled out the form, checking the things they wanted and joyful jubilation caused them to look up. The wedding that was in the chapel was coming out and they walked by paying no attention to the young couple sitting down. Harry finished the form and handed it back to the receptionist.

"Mary, are there ...?" a man came in asking but stopped seeing Harry and Hermione standing there.

"Hi," Brian said. "My dad wants to marry her," he said pointing to Hermione.

"Splendid," the pastor said. "This makes a second wedding today."

"We're only your second wedding?" Hermione asked.

"We're a more simple wedding chapel," the pastor said. "Most couples seemed to want a crazy wedding, like an Elvis wedding or something more weird."

"They just need a witness," the receptionist said.

"Why don't you put the closed sign up and come into the chapel and be that witness?" the pastor suggested.

"Okay," she said and went to the door. She flipped the closed sign and locked the door.

"Ready?" he asked Harry.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Hermione.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your wife? Will you honor her, cherish her and love her until your dying day?"

"I do," Harry said with a smile. The chapel photographer snapped a picture of them as the pastor turned to Hermione.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man to be your husband? Will you honor him, cherish him and love him until your dying day?"

"I do," she said.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. Brian lifted the ring box to him and the pastor took it from him. "I bless these rings in the name of the Father, the Spirit and the Holy Ghost." He gave one to Hermione who slipped it on Harry's finger and Harry slipped the other one on her finger. "There are no objections?" The couple looked to the receptionist, Mary.

"I don't," she said.

"Then by the power vested in by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce man and wife," the pastor said. "You may kiss your bride," he said.

"I know," Harry said before leaning toward Hermione and kissing her lips.

"Yuck," Brian said.

"Hey, a couple years from now, you will be kissing a girl, so stop complaining," Harry told his son. Brian stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Congratulations," the pastor said.

"Thank you," Harry said. At the desk, Harry handed Mary his VISA card and looked over to his newly wedded wife. "Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked.

"I am, but I can't help but sense that something will happen once we return to DC."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Mary handed him another form to sign and Harry scribbled his name.

"It'll take a couple of days for your photos to be done," she said giving Harry his copy and credit card back. "Will you be staying in Vegas or return to DC?"

"We'll be at the address I put on the form. I have a beach house in Virginia," Harry said. "Might as well go where they think we are," he said to Hermione causing her to chuckle.

"All right, well, congratulations and have fun on the beach," Mary said unlocking the door. Harry and Hermione each grabbed one of Brian's hands and the new family walked out of the chapel.


	22. Honeymoon's Over

AUTHOR'S NOTE : It was seem only fitting that I have writer's block when this chapter is based on the episode that McGee was having writer's block, no wait; He was having trouble expressing his ideas on how to make his story work. In other words, writer's block.

Chapter Twenty Two : Honeymoon's Over

NCIS Episode : 'Cover Story'

After a few days vacation, Harry, Hermione and Brian returned to Washington. They made plans to attend Paula's funeral the next day. The black strip that had adorned Harry's badge for Paula's teammates' funeral, remained on for hers. Hermione and Harry decided to remove their wedding rings until they were ready to tell everyone about their elopement. Those on the list that would be upset were definitely her parents and Ryan and Maggie. Not to mention his teammates. However, at the top of the list was the Malfoy family. Hermione would surely become a target for Lucius if they found out, even though his plan could go down the tube with Draco secured in the American Ministry building. They kept the rings on chains around their necks. Brian was sworn to secrecy. It wasn't that Harry didn't trust his son. He just didn't want the five year old to spill the beans by accident. After Paula's funeral, things went back to normal.

A call came in from the Fire Department when a pool of blood was found in a house on a Navy base. Agent DiNozzo had been reassigned to the San Diego NCIS office after the week with Gibbs and the team. For some reason, Harry, McGee and Ziva, missed him. "He was kinda cute," Ziva said causing Harry to groan. "What?" she asked.

"Please don't tell me that you wanted to sleep with him," he said as he grabbed his kit from the back of the truck.

"I slept with you," she countered.

"That was undercover, Ziva," Harry said.

"I meant after the undercover work when I took you home."

"You took advantage of me," he said. "I had a concussion and wasn't thinking straight." Ziva chuckled as she and Harry entered the house. Gibbs gave Harry the assignment of taking pictures as McGee looked over the house.

"John Hughes' best work," Harry said after seeing the poster for 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'. "There's a guy that didn't have time for writer's block," he said.

"I do not have ..." McGee started to say. "I'm having trouble finding the most efficient way to tell my next story."

"You ever think of converting?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"From your old fashioned typewriter to computer."

"Harry, I'm sure that's not the reason for my ..." McGee started to say but caught himself before he said 'writer's block'.

"I'm sorry? Were you going to say writer's block?" Harry asked getting a plastic cup from the hoop. McGee rolled his eyes as he looked at the ping pong table.

"Interesting use for a ping pong table."

"Beer pong," Harry said. McGee looked at him with a confused look. "What? I played it once then put off drinking for fun."

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"I thought the game was cool, and then I came home to find ..." he said trailing when he thought of a memory.

"Sarah?" McGee guessed.

"She hated that night when I came home drunk," Harry said. "I wasn't allowed to drink unless under her supervision after that night. I never thanked her for it."

In the kitchen, Ziva was reporting to Gibbs. "House belongs to a Petty Officer Darren Cove. According to his neighbors he always had people over to entertain." Gibbs opened the fridge as she said this and saw several bottles of beer.

"I believe it. Fridge is full of beer," he said.

"Seems to be the only alcohol in the place except for these," she said picking up a glass of something red. She sniffed it and immediately recoiled. "Wow, I believe I just found the murder weapon." Gibbs chuckled as she placed the glass back on the counter. "There is no mixers or hard alcohol."

"Probably brought them with him," Gibbs said.

Back in the living room ...

"All I'm saying is that it worked out last time," Harry said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" McGee asked. " 'Deep Six' is purely fiction."

"What's going on?" Ziva asked entering the living room.

"McGee has writer's block," Harry said. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're stuck," he corrected. McGee groaned in frustration as he continued to gather evidence.

"Harry, get a shot of this," Gibbs said kneeling near something. Harry grabbed a number and headed over to Gibbs. His boss of four and a half years placed the number next to the piece of paper that said 'One down, Two to go' and Harry took a picture.

"These things always come in threes," Harry commented.

"Yep," Gibbs said. Just then Harry's cell phone rang and he looked at his caller id to see 'Hermione' across the screen. "You gonna answer it?" Gibbs asked. Harry opened his cellphone to accept the call.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked turning his back to his co workers.

"My loft is in shambles," she said. She was currently standing in her London loft packing up her things. With her married to Harry, she felt she was no longer needed in London. She told her parents she was moving in with Harry and they didn't have any objections. She was her own woman so she could do what she wanted with her life. "You never realize how much stuff you have until you pack it all up to move." Harry chuckled.

"You called to tell me that your loft is in shambles?"

"No," she said. "I sent some of my stuff to your house via express mail last night."

"Okay."

"Is there anyone there now who can sign for it? Because it'll probably be there soon."

"I'll call Maggie and let her know, " Harry said. "Brian's sick with the flu."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, he'll be happy to know that you're officially moving in then," he said not realizing that his co workers could hear him.

"I'll see you in a week after I get all my affairs in order."

"Okay, I can't wait," Harry said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry hung his cellphone and put it away in his pocket. When he turned around his three coworkers were staring at him.

"Hermione's moving in with me," he explained.

"Congratulations," Ziva said, "or condolences," she added. Harry glared at her before taking all his gear back to the truck. "What did I say?" she asked following after him.

Back at NCIS ...........

Harry had called Maggie to let her know about some of Hermione's stuff was on it's way and asked if she could sign for it. Maggie happily agreed, and then asked Harry if Hermione was moving in. "Yes, she is and I'll explain things tonight," he said.

"Of course," Maggie said.

"Potter, got something?" Gibbs asked seeing Harry hang up.

"Petty Officer Cove's CO said that he's a good kid but quote "He works to live and lives to party." unquote," Harry said, "and neither him or his blue Ford Ranger has been seen since 1800 last night."

"With the amount of blood in the house, he could be already dead or ran off after the murder," Ziva said.

"Boss," McGee said hanging up his phone, "Norfolk called. They found Petty Officer Cove's Ford Ranger abandoned on Highway 5."

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said and they headed out to Norfolk.

McGee stared into the blue Ford Ranger and Ziva noticed his pale face. "What's wrong, McGee?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a goat."

"Ghost," Harry corrected. "Seen a ghost."

"Thank you," Ziva said sharply.

"Welcome," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm having a weird sensation of deja vu," McGee said. "I've seen this before somewhere."

"Seen what?" Harry asked.

"This scenario," McGee said. "The fuzzy dice, the truck and the cinnamon rolls."

Once they finished up the crime scene, they headed back to NCIS where Abby was putting together numerous drinks to find out what was in the mystery drinks at the house crime scene. "It's not in any of the bartending guides I looked through," she said after a demonstration of her bartending techniques. "It's a mix of jagermeister ..." she started.

"Cherry soda, vanilla vodka, lemon juice and a splash of tobasco sauce," McGee finished for her. They all turned around to see him at the door. "It's called a Hairy Hangover."

"How did you know that, McGee?" Abby asked. "Major Mass Spectrometer only just told me."

"Because I created it for my next book," he said. "This whole thing has been taken from my book. Petty Officer Cove is a character in my next book."

As the days progressed, McGee was getting static from Harry and Ziva because he finally admitted to basing his book characters on the team. Abby was almost killed by a crazy fan of McGee's because he believed that Abby was Amy and that she was going to kill him. They stopped him in time, McGee making him believe that his character and Amy were going to get married. Once that case was taken care of, Harry prepared the house for Hermione's arrival. More and more of her stuff arrived and he had no idea what to do with it. Maggie was more than happy to sign for Hermione's stuff, having been surprised by Harry when he told her that she was moving in with him and Brian. "Harry, you two didn't go off and get married, did you?" she asked.

"No, why do you ask?" he asked.

"Brian can't lie to Grandma Maggie, Harry," she said crossing her arms. Harry recognized the trait because Sarah had given him that when he had come home drunk that one night.

"Okay, but there's a reason for our secrecy," he said.

"The Malfoys?" Harry nodded. "I though Draco was taken into custody?"

"He was, but Lucius Malfoy has had this vendetta on me and if he found out Hermione and I got married, then he could use her to get to me, so we're going to wait and see what Draco thinks should be done to his parents."

"He's still on the potion though," Maggie said.

"Yes, but they're weaning him off it and when he's back to his old self, then we'll see what he thinks of his parents. We don't even know who his mate really is. For all we know, it could actually be Pansy."

"I just don't understand how parents could do that to their child," she said. "Force him to love you using a potion and for what, because you had more money then them."

"Yep," Harry said.

"Where are the Malfoys?" she asked.

"Back in England under surveillance," he answered. "Hermione's eager to get out because of them finding out about our shot gun wedding." Maggie gave him a disapproving look. "I know, but it was spur of the moment. I proposed that we get married right away and not wait. It was after Paula was killed."

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about," Maggie said. "I won't say a word."

"Thanks," he said.

"Except to Ryan."

"Okay."

"You plan on getting married so your loved ones can be there?" she asked.

"Uh, I was going to let Hermione decide on that." Maggie chuckled as she put her coat on and left the house. Harry sighed as he looked around to see all of Hermione's boxes, waiting for her to unpack. "Time for the next step in my life." Getting Gibbs to understand why he married Hermione and explaining that to someone with three ex-wives was not going to be easy.


	23. Draco's Dilemma

**Author's Note : This chapter came to me really fast when I got home from work and I just started typing and it came out like this. Someone had a question about Friday, the dog. In all truth I just completely forgot about her but she will be in the next chapter, I promise. She might even have a new playmate. I will not be having a confrontation between Harry and the Malfoys because that would just bring me more headaches when I get blocked. So, the Malfoys are done in this story, but I will let everyone know who his real mate is.**

**I've been developing a new Harry Potter story called "An Unforgettable Affair" with a Harry/Pansy pairing. She and Harry have an affair behind Draco's back. Interested?**

**Hope everyone had a nice Christmas, Kwanza or Hannukah and a Happy and safe New Year!!!!**

Chapter Twenty Three : Draco's Dilemma

NCIS Time line : Between Season Four and Season Five

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a hospital room in an unfamiliar setting as he was examined by a doctor he didn't know. He was told that he had been on a love potion for the past eight and a half years and was just now clean of it, although there were still some side effects from being on it too long. He no longer had this undeniable hatred for Harry Potter. When he asked his doctor about that, he was told that the minister would explain everything to him. Imagine his surprise when a woman in her late twenties early thirties appeared before him claiming to be the minister. "When did Minister Scrimgeour retire?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you're mistaken, Mr. Malfoy," Samantha said. "I'm the American minister," she said. "Samantha Ofenkil."

"I'm in America?"

"Yes, you are," she said. "What have the doctors told you?"

"Not much," he said. "Just that I've been on a love potion for eight and a half years. Perhaps you can explain to me why I no longer have this abominable hate for Harry Potter."

"Sure thing," she said pulling up a chair. "For the past eight years, your parents have had you on a very powerful love potion."

"Why?"

"You know that your half Veela and half Vampire, right?" she asked. Draco nodded his understanding. "Well, you would have to find a mate and when you did, your Magical Creature Laws in the United Kingdom would deem you dominant in the relationship."

"Right," Draco said remembering the laws from when they were taught in DADA classes.

"Your parents wanted your mate to be rich so that they could get their status back in the wizarding world. The only way for that to happen was to choose the mate for you, so they made the potion and used hairs from the person they chose. They had chosen Harry Potter because he was richer than your family."

"Oh, Merlin."

"Relax, Mr. Malfoy. Nothing happened between you or Agent Potter," she said and she heard a sigh of relief come from Draco. "The only side effect from the potion is that you no longer hate Harry, but you don't want to marry him."

"Where are my parents?" he asked.

"Since the discovery of the love potion in you, your parents have been put under surveillance in England," Sam said. "Minister Scrimgeour is waiting outside. He wants to see that you're cured for himself."

"Okay, he can come in." Sam nodded and got up from the chair. She opened the door and poked her head out. Minister Scrimgeour cautiously came into the room. "Minister Ofenkil, could you leave Minister Scrimgeour and I alone?"

"Certainly," she said and left the room. Draco stared at Scrimgeour who nervously stood at the foot of the bed.

"So, they tell me that I've been on a love potion and that my parents are responsible."

"So they tell me, too," Scrimgeour said.

"All of it was some ploy to get at Harry Potter's fortune?"

"Right again," Scrimgeour said.

"You weren't the least suspicious about this?" he asked.

"Draco, you have to understand. The rules that we had eight years ago stated that we didn't have to investigate. Mr. Potter wasn't allowed to refuse you, but ..."

"But he did. Surely Dumbledore was suspicious. He knew about my hatred for Harry since first year."

"He was more interested in the information that your parents, mainly your father, could provide about You Know Who's movements."

"What's going to happen to my parents?" he asked.

"Agent Potter has decided to let you decide their fate," Scrimgeour said. "After all, it was you they were drugging, not him."

"Do you have any idea why getting their status back was more important than my finding out who's my real mate?" Draco asked.

"Agent Potter had a theory on that. He believed that once you had consummated your love with him, they would've killed him, possibly with one of his food allergies to make it look like an accident. Then take you off the potion to find your real mate then use the Potter fortune to build up a new army of Deatheaters and your father would've crowned himself the new Dark Lord."

"Really?"

"We plan on questioning your parents under Veritaserum to get the truth out, but we wanted to wait until you were capable of making a decision. What would you like to do, Draco?"

"Question them and the their story matches that with Harry's theory, I want them arrested. I'll let your Aurors figure out the charges later."

"Of course," Scrimgeour said. "Glad to have you on the mend, Draco. Get yourself back to England as soon as you are healthy enough."

"Right," Draco said. Scrimgeour nodded and left the room and in turn, Samantha showed up. "How long until I can get out of here?" he asked.

"Just until the healers are sure that all of the potion has been worked out of your system."

"I heard Pansy Parkinson was in prison here," he said. Samantha nodded. "What happens if she turns out to be my mate?"

"One step at a time, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "Well, I will go and tell Agent Potter the good news."

"You will?"

"Well, he has nothing to worry about now. With you off the potion and your parents soon to be going to jail, he can continue on with his life and go public with Mrs. Potter."

"Harry got married?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me," Samantha said. Draco nodded and placed a finger to his lips as a sign that he would stay quiet about it.

Several weeks later, Draco was given a clean bill of health from the healers at the American magical hospital. He was told of the long-term side effect of him no longer hating everything that was Harry Potter. He was actually going to be civil to Harry from now on. Not that he was going to send yearly birthday cards to him. He did however want to thank Harry in person for not stopping until the truth was found. So, he found himself getting signed into the NCIS building as a visitor and being escorted up by an agent.

Harry was standing with Agent DiNozzo who was newly assigned to the team after a botched undercover mission, going over theories about a case. "The wife?" Tony suggested.

"No way," Harry said.

"Your mind reading thing again?"

"No, I just don't get that killing vibe off of her," Harry said. "My gut."

"Your gut?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you'll develop it after working with Gibbs for a couple of years." Tony chuckled before looking up when an agent escorting a blond came up to them.

"Agent Potter," the agent said. Harry looked around to see Malfoy standing with the agent.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he asked getting defensive. Draco put up his hands in a sign of peace to stop his escort from grabbing him by the arm.

"I just came to thank you," he said.

"Thank me?" Harry asked.

"Well, without you, my parents' scheme would have never been uncovered."

"Oh, so my theory was right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this whole sick, twisted plot of theirs was so that they could bring up more Deatheaters and father could claim himself the new Dark Lord."

"So, what's going to happen to your parents?" Tony asked.

"They'll be spending the rest of their miserable lives in Azkaban, far away from each other."

"Azkaban?" Tony asked looking to Harry for clarification.

"Wizarding prison over in England."

"Actually, it's a small island surrounded by water," Draco said. "They said I could visit, but it may be awhile until I do. I have a lot of rebuilding to do for the Manor and the Malfoy name."

"Any luck finding your actual mate?"

"Haven't been back to England yet," he said. Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be the first witch I see."

"Even if she's Muggleborn?" Harry asked causing Draco to shrug his shoulders.

"This long term side effect of the potions given me a new look upon things. Maybe I will marry a Muggleborn." Harry chuckled at the thought of Draco Malfoy married to a Muggleborn. Just as long as it wasn't his Muggleborn. "Speaking of marriages, I heard you were married."

"Yeah, going on three months now," Harry said openly even though he hasn't told Gibbs yet.

"So, who's lucky girl who gets to call herself Mrs. Potter?" Draco asked.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Wow," Draco said. "I would've thought it would've been the Weaslette."

"She's concentrating on her Quidditch career," Harry said. "So, what other side effects are there from being on the potion for so long?"

"The last eight and a half years are a blank to me," Draco said.

"Seriously?" Tony asked. "You don't remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces, but it's foggy."

"Man, that's gotta suck," Tony said. "Sorry," he added.

"It's all right," Draco said. "Well, I've got a Portkey to catch to England. Thanks again, Harry," Draco said holding out his hand.

"Sure, no problem," Harry said shaking Draco's hand for the first time in his life. Draco left the squad room with the agent who escorted him up. "Well, that's going to take some getting used to."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Draco Malfoy being nice," Harry said. "That's the first time we've shaken hands since meeting when we were eleven."

"Wow."

"I know. It's like Gibbs being nice," he said before quickly turning around to see no Gibbs behind him. "Sorry. Everytime we say something like that, he's always sneaking up behind us."

"So, you got married to Hermione?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but hey, don't tell anyone," Harry said. "We're having a party and we're going to surprise everyone there," he said going back to his desk.

"Party?" Tony asked as Harry sat down.

"Relax, you can come if you want to." Tony pumped his fists before going back to his secluded desk behind the cubicle wall next to McGee's. Harry chuckled before getting back to work. DiNozzo was really growing on him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.

"Hey, do you think we can do some jello shots at the party?" Tony asked causing Harry to groan, plopping his head on the desk. Then again.


	24. The Party

Chapter Twenty Four : The Party

NCIS Episode : After 'Family'

Gibbs arrived at Harry's house with Jenny in tow. They were greeted at the door by Hermione who now wore her wedding ring on her finger. "Hey, glad you could make it tonight," she said.

"Glad to be here," Gibbs said. "You want to tell me why?"

"Everything will be explained," she said taking their coats. "Have a seat in the living room and I'll bring you some bourbon." Jenny and Gibbs sat on the living room couch.

"Do you know why we're here exactly?" Jenny asked in a hushed voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said. Hermione came back with to glasses of bourbon and she handed them to Gibbs and Jenny. Jenny caught something flashy on Hermione's ring finger and went to comment but Hermione was already back in the kitchen.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Gibbs asked.

"The ring on her finger," Jen said. "They got married."

"If Harry married Hermione ...."

"You will give him a congratulatory hug and that's it. Make any plans to smack him over the head and you'll answer to me," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. The doorbell rang and Hermione appeared out of the kitchen to open the door. Ziva was there with Tony, which got an eyebrow raised from Gibbs.

"My car broke down," Ziva said, "and Tony came along to be my knight in shining armor," she added causing Tony to laugh. "What? Did I say it wrong?" she asked.

"No," Tony said. "You got it right." Hermione let Tony and Ziva into the house and closed the door.

"Wine or bourbon?" she asked taking their coats and placing them in the closet.

"Wine," they said together. Hermione nodded and headed back into the kitchen. She came back with wine for them and disappeared in a similar manner as before.

"Okay, she is acting a bit strange," Ziva said. "What is going on?"

"Not a clue," Tony said before taking a sip of his wine. Ziva looked over at him as he sat down on a chair.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said.

"You're lying," Ziva said.

"What?" Just then the doorbell rang and Tony shot to his feet. "I'll get it, Hermione!" he shouted.

"Thanks, Tony!" shouted Hermione from the kitchen. Tony avoided Ziva's glare and opened the door.

"McGoo," he said seeing McGee with a dish. "How nice to see you," he said.

"Tony, always a pleasure." Hermione came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine and gave it to McGee and taking the dish. McGee saw the ring on her finger, but she was back in the kitchen before he could say anything. "Did anyone else see that?" he asked.

"See what?" Tony asked as he closed the door.

"The ring on Hermione's left ring finger," he said.

"I didn't see anything," Tony said going back to his chair only to get back up when the doorbell rang again. This time it was Abby and Ducky.

"Anthony, how are you?" Ducky asked letting Abby in first.

"I am well, Dr. Mallard," he said.

"Please, it's Ducky," he said removing his coat.

"Of course," Tony said. Hermione came back into the kitchen with two more wine glasses for the two new guests.

"I'm afraid Mr. Palmer will be unable to attend due to his night schooling," Ducky said.

"That's okay Ducky," she said taking his coat and Abby's and putting them in the closet. "Make yourselves comfortable. Harry and I will be out momentarily," she added before scurrying back into the kitchen. Friday arrived from inside, walking slowly to her bed by the couch.

"Hey, Friday," Abby said. "How are you girl?" she asked getting down to pet the dog on the head. Friday was getting old in her age. She just turned 10 and Harry was thinking of getting another dog soon. Brian was getting more energetic and poor Friday couldn't keep up with him.

"I know you know something, DiNozzo," Ziva said. "Spell it," she demanded.

"Spill," Tony and McGee said together.

"Whatever. You are hiding something, of that I am certain."

"I've been sworn to secrecy," he said before sipping his wine. He was saved from further interrogation when Harry and Hermione came into the living room.

"Well, you're probably wondering why the party at such short notice," Harry said.

"I didn't think it was short notice," Gibbs said.

"We have an announcement to make and then we will eat," Hermione said and looked to Harry to spill the beans.

"Uh, after Paula died I started to think about something she told me and I acted on it," he said. "I'm sorry, Gibbs, but I went against the advice you gave while back."

"Oh, Harry, I didn't mean for you to take it seriously."

"I know," Harry said. "Which is why I ignored it," he said. "Hermione and I got married." There was a squeal from where Abby was sitting and she got up as best as her platform shoes would let her and gave Harry and Hermione a hug.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she shouted. Ziva looked over to Tony who was smiling smugly in his wine glass.

"You knew?" she asked.

"I did," he said, "but I swore I wouldn't say anything." Abby pulled away from Harry and Hermione to look at them.

"So, how did the family take it?" she asked.

"My mum and dad were none too thrilled about it when I told them," Hermione said. "They expect compensation."

"What?" Jen asked. "You're first born?"

"We're going to plan another wedding for the family," Harry said. "This one was spur of the moment."

"We're hoping by this spring we'll have everything planned out," Hermione said. "Samantha is free then."

"The Minister?" Ducky asked.

"She'll be officiating. The ceremony will be magic since we already had the Muggle ceremony in Vegas."

"Vegas?" McGee asked. "You guys got married in Vegas?"

"We didn't have a crazy wedding," Hermione said. "We found a simple chapel that does simple ceremonies," she said.

"You even think of using this in your next book, Probie and I'll shoot you," Harry said.

"I wasn't planning on it," McGee said.

"Well, how about dinner?" Hermione asked. The guests got up and headed to the dining room and saw Brian already waiting.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I know you are," Harry said. They all sat down and the chicken supreme casserole was dished out to the guests.

"So, Brian," Gibbs said, "when do you start second grade?" he asked.

"Soon," Brian said. "September."

"Excited?" Brian nodded before putting a fork full of food in his mouth.

"You think about expanding the family?" Jenny asked Hermione.

"We do that we'll have to look for a bigger house," she said. "There's a couple of townhouses for sale a few streets up from us," she said.

"Who knows, Director," Harry said. "We may end up being next door neighbors," he said causing Jenny to chuckle.

"Perish the thought," she joked and the whole table erupted in laughter.

After dinner, they chilled out in the living room as wedding pictures from their Vegas chapel wedding were passed around. Many comments about Brian in his tux were made as Hermione was praised in her 'wedding' dress. Hermione had taken Brian to get ready for bed and arrived back. "Hermione, have you found a job over here?" Ziva asked.

"Samantha has offered me a position in the Muggle Affairs office," she said. "I'd pretty much be what I was when I first met all of you," she said. "A liason officer."

"Sounds exciting," Ducky said.

"What would you be doing?" McGee asked.

"I'd work with government officials when Samantha would think a wizard, witch is involved," she said. "I might even make trips to the White House if necessary." As the night wore on, one by one the guests began to filter out of the house.

Jenny told Gibbs he would meet him at the car and headed out. Gibbs turned to Harry who came back down after checking on Brian.

"So, you ignored my advice?" he asked.

"Gibbs, just because the marriage thing didn't work out for you, doesn't mean it won't work for me," he said.

"Touche," he said. He saw Hermione cleaning up the dining room table. "You got a good woman, Potter," he said. "Don't mess it up," he said.

"I won't," he said.

"Good," Gibbs said. "Then I won't have to head slap you." Harry chuckled as Gibbs left his house. He closed the door and headed into the dining room.

"I love you," he said suddenly. Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at her husband of six months.

"I love you too." They kissed softly as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Harry, I have dishes to do." Harry waved his hands and the dishes began to clean themselves.

"Not anymore," he said before picking her up and carrying her upstairs. Hermione giggled as Harry closed the door with his foot. Friday sat on the kitchen floor watching the dishes clean themselves her head cocking to the side. She still didn't get this magic thing.

Next Chapter : Before Harry and Hermione can get married, Harry is sent to Baghdad with another fellow agent to investigate a mortar attack turned murder.


	25. Business Trip

Author's Note : I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed. I was in a hurry to get it done to go to work. I'm sorry of it felt rushed.

Chapter Twenty Five : Business Trip

NCIS Episode : In the Zone

Hermione sighed out as she watched Harry pack his duffel bag. "Why you?" she asked. "Why do you have to go to Baghdad?"

"Because Vance wants a more experianced field agent there," Harry said, "and I was there before."

"Is Ziva at least going with you?" she asked as he put some clothes into his duffel.

"Jardine is going with me," Harry said packing up his toiletry bag.

"The OCD girl?"

"That'd be her," Harry said. He stuffed the toiletry bag into the duffel and heaved the duffel onto the floor.

"Are you going to be back in time for the wedding this weekend?" she asked. Harry gently cupped his wife's face and gave her a soft kiss.

"I promise," he said.

"So, when do you fly out?" she asked. Harry looked at his watch as Hermione's arms snaked around his neck.

"Less than two hours," he said causing Hermione to sigh out.

"Not even enough time to say good bye," she said. "Properly." Harry chuckled. "Please come back to me and Brian in once piece."

"I will. I promise." he said and he kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him and they stood there holding each other.

Several hours later ......

Harry and Nikki arrived at the base in Baghdad and were being driven to their hotel. The Humvee carrying them stopped and they got out of the vehicle. Nikki had a wet wipe in her hands as she opened and closed the door. "This is it," Major Ike Varnai said. Harry stared at the building through his sunglasses.

"Welcome to the Baghdad Hilton," he said taking off his helmet.

"Overflow accommodation. Best we can offer," the major said. "Unpack. Get comfortable."

"Wouldn't get too comfortable," Harry said to Nikki. They grabbed their gear and lugged it into the warehouse. Harry opened the door and held it open for Jardine. "Oh, yeah," he said. "It feels like home. If you live in an airport." He walked in and heaved his bag onto the bed. He looked behind him to see Nikki peeking around. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd have more privacy," she said.

"I can conjure up a some walls for you," he offered. "Even make it sterile free," he added with a smile.

"No, that's okay. I'll just rough it." Nikki headed to the bed next to his and put her bag down. She took off her helmet and rifled through her bag. Harry removed his sunglasses and headed over to the sink. He twisted the knob turning the water on, but what came out didn't classify as water. Harry groaned seeing the brown liquid coming out. He noticed Jardine had towels and was looking around again.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Just got off a transatlantic flight," she said. "Need a shower."

"Well, crime scenes don't wait. Showers do," he said. "Besides," he added turning the water on, "not even I would shower in that." Nikki groaned seeing the brown water and headed back to her bag. "I don't even think I have a cleansing charm strong enough for that," he joked getting out his deodorant. Nikki pulled out her box of wipes and took a few out and began to clean her arms and hands as Harry "refreshed" himself.

"Squared away?" Major Varnai asked coming in.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Ready to roll." He saw Nikki get her gear on and she grabbed her helmet. "You're not going to need that, Nikki," he said. "We're going to the IZ."

"Thirty five mortars were fired into the International Zone in a single day last July. Dozens more in the year since," she said putting on her helmet. "You do what you want. I'll wear the helmet."

"Why the hell are you here? Really."

"Because it's going to look really good on my resume," she said with a smile then left the warehouse.

"That's not why she's here," he said to himself. He started to follow her but then remembered his promise to Hermione about coming back in one piece. He backtracked to his bed and grabbed his helmet.

Later that night ......

After an somewhat successful day of investigating, they learn that their prime suspect in the shooting of Captain Rankin was taken by militia in the middle of the night. Harry and Nikki were now crowded around Harry's laptop, trying to get a signal strong enough to contact Abby in her lab. "Yes, that's it," Harry said.

"Ahh, three bars. It's a beautiful thing," Nikki said.

"High five?" he asked holding up his hand. Nikki stared at his hand before going over and getting her wet wipes. Harry groaned when she got one out of the container. "I only almost touch you, Nikki." He sighed as she wiped her hands with the wipe. Harry touched a few keys on his laptop and sent an email to Abby. "You know for someone who's afraid of germs you're quite the slob."

"One has nothing to do with the other," she said.

"Well, since we're on the subject of things that make absolutely no sense. How about the truth? Why are you really here?"

"I told you," she said. "The Middle East is my area of expertise and it's ...

"Nikki, you forget about my little thing?" he asked and she turned to him. "I can spot a liar a mile away." Nikki began wiping her neck fiercely. "Wow. Didn't know you could hurt yourself with a wet wipe."

"I had a brother," she said. "He's a Marine. He was here in Baghdad two years ago. He was wounded."

"Oh," Harry said.

"I just wanted to see where it happened. We were very close and I just need to experience what .."

"What he did?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded before going back to the computer. "You nervous?" she asked.

"About the wedding this weekend?" Nikki nodded. "Well, there are going to be some people there whom I have not seen in close to ten years. People whom I thought were my friends and turned on me when ..."

"Draco claimed you as his mate?" she asked. He nodded, surprised that she knew the story already. "I got a short version of your story from Abby."

"Ah. Yeah, well, turns out that the Malfoys threatened the patriarch's job, then the family home and finally the family itself."

"They threatened to kill them?"

"According to Sam, the Malfoys threatened to kill all the kids to the parents and the parents to all the kids. That explains most of the betrayals I faced. Others were paid off with money and information on Voldemort. I just didn't think the Malfoys had it in them to actually turn the entire British wizarding world against me. Somehow they did it."

"Why did they?"

"Turned out to be a plan of Voldemort's, actually. Get me out of the way before I could kill him, then when it didn't happen that way, it turned into a plan to kill me off and use my family fortune to take over the wizarding world."

"Wow." Harry chuckled before the computer beeped.

"Harry! Is that really you?!" Abby's voice came over the speaker on the computer. "Lean back so we can see your face." Harry leaned back and waved to the camera. "Look who's here with us," Abby said and Hermione came into view.

"Hermione!" Harry said.

"Hey, love," she said.

"What are you doing at NCIS?" he asked.

"Jenny called me and said that Abby would try to connect with you and I drove down."

"How are you doing over there with Neat Nut Nikki?" Abby asked.

"Actually, she's not really that neat," Harry said. Nikki then peered into view.

"Hi, Abby."

"Oh, sorry, Nikki," she said. "Didn't realize you and Harry were sharing a room?"

"They're sharing a room?" Hermione asked Ziva who was behind Abby. She shrugged. "Either they're sharing a room or they're not sharing a room."

"Calm down," Ziva said.

"Did you get my email, Abs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did," she said. "I ran the fingerprints through the Central Command Database. You know they fingerprint just about everybody who works or lives in the IZ."

"Let me guess. It's a fingerprintbelonging to an Ali Macmoud."

"That's him," Abby said. "He's an Iraqi national and works in the IZ as a maintenance guy."

"Twenty four years old five years old and he's part of the Al Shammar tribe," McGee said.

"That's one of the most prominent tribes in Iraq," Nikki said.

"No criminal conviction," Ziva said, "but his brother was caught in crossfire," she added as Varnai entered the 'hotel', "about a month ago. Rankin's squad was involved."

"Ali may have snapped and killed Rankin," McGee suggested.

"So, you got any leads on Ali's where abouts?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're in the same city as him and we're ten time zones away. Why were you sent to Iraq again?" McGee asked.

"Good question," Varnai stated.

"Call us if you find out and tell Tony to get off my desk," Harry said before disconnecting the computer. "Major, a man in your unit was murdered. Is there a reason you don't want to find out who did it?"

"Sure I do," Varnai said. "I would also like the war to end, the electricity to work and for all the tribes to get along," he added.

"One of my contacts. His family is part of the Al Shammar tribe. Same tribe as Ali," she said grabbing her cellphone. "It's a long shot, but .." she said trailing as she dialed a number.

"The Iraqis are so closeknit one of them stubs a toe in the shower. By the time he's dry, five of his cousins are at his front door to ask if he's okay." Harry chuckled. They both look over to see Nikki talking on the phone in Arabic.

"She's messy."

"Obsessively," Harry said.

"You're that magical NCIS agent, right?"

"Yeah, why? Want me to pull a rabbit out of a hat?" he asked.

"Why can't you just do some magic and find the guy that way?" Varnai asked.

"Because I only do magic at home," Harry said.

"The wife okay with that?"

"Sure, she's magical too."

"Found him," Nikki said. "My contact knows one of the men who abducted him. He's the talk of the neighborhood."

"Need an address," Varnai said. Nikki goes back on the phone to talk to her contact. She thanked him and closed the phone.

"He said he can take us there."

"Hold up, no one is driving to the Party Zone at night," Varnai said.

"Trail's going to go cold," Harry said.

"The trail Agent Potter is filled with roadside bombs and snipers who just love to pick off vacationing warriors such as yourself in the dark of the night. I maybe able to sacrifice you two, but I have a family I like to go home to, eventually. So, unless you have some spell or something you can do to help with all that night traveling, stay here and I'll pick you up at first light." Varnai left the room, leaving Harry and Nikki alone.

"He expects us to just sit here?" Nikki asked.

"He's right," he said. "Even with magic, we won't get through during the night. We'll have to wait for morning." Nikki sighed out and they went to bed.

In the morning, they headed to Nikki's contact's neighborhood. She gave Harry a heart attack when she jumped out of the vehicle. Harry's jumping out caused Varnai to hop out with his guys to get a perimeter. Nikki's contact came out of his house and they conversed in Arabic before going to English. She introduced her contact, Jahmel, to Harry and they met Jahmel's little sister, Tabina. Jahmel took them to the village where Ali was being held. Problem came to them when they found Ali dead. Harry suspected Varnai may have done it and Nikki volunteered to check time of death while Harry questioned Varnai. Nikki came back with the TOD and they realize Varnai couldn't of killed Ali because he was with them. Harry apologized saying he was just doing his job. Nikki then complained about a scent she picked up; turpentine. "Did you smell this some other time?" Harry asked.

"At the basketball court," she said. "Wasn't one of them a construction worker?"

"He would have access to turpentine," Harry said. He yanks out the satellite phone and calls McGee to do a background check on Hayes, the civilian witness in the IZ.

Harry sighed as Gibbs pulled into his driveway. "Good to be home," he said. "Thanks for the ride, boss," he said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome, Harry," Gibbs said. "I'll see you this weekend," he said. Harry was taking a couple extra days off before the weekend to help Hermione set up.

"Okay," Harry said grabbing his duffel bag out of the backseat. He closed the door and Gibbs pulled out of the driveway. He heard the front door open and heard Friday barking.

"Daddy!" Harry turned to see seven year old Brian running down the sidewalk. Harry dropped his bags and caught his son as he ran into him. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you, too, buddy," he said. He looked up to see Hermione walking up the sidewalk.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey," he said back. He let go of Brian and stood up to greet his wife. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great," she said.

"Mommy got sick, but she's better," Brian said before heading back into the house.

"You got sick?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, Harry," she said smiling. "I'm pregnant."


	26. Magical Wedding

Chapter Twenty Six : Magical Wedding

With all of the crisis out of the way, Harry and Hermione were set to have their wedding. The day after Harry got back from Iraq, they set out for the beach house in Virginia. Hermione always wanted to have a beach wedding. Gibbs was to stand as Harry's best man, with McGee as second. Ginny was to stand as Hermione's maid of honor with Ziva as second. Guests included; Jenny, Ducky, Abby, Palmer, Hermione's parents, Ryan and Maggie standing in as parents of the groom, Brian as ring bearer; again, Remus, Arthur and Molly, Tony and few of Hermione's friends from her new work at the American Ministry and a few of Harry's friends from college. A small and simple wedding (don't worry, no surprises). They decided to hold off on telling everyone she was pregnant until the reception.

The hotel near the beach house was completely booked out with the wedding and few guests had to stay with the bride and groom at the beach house. As the Minister of Magic, Samantha was going to officiate the ceremony.

Hermione was in a simple white dress as Ginny tended to her hair. Ziva was making sure everything was okay with the dress. "Harry and I are already married," she said. "Why am I so nervous?" she asked.

"Love," Ginny said.

"Just remember that Harry is the same way as you and he has Gibbs and McGee to keep him calm," Ziva said. "How about a change of subject so you are not nervous?" she suggested.

"Have you read Tim's new book, Ziva?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't even started it."

"Lisa is no longer in love Agent Henry," she explained.

"This is relevant because ...?" Ginny asked trailing off.

"McGee wrote a book basing the main characters on the NCIS team; Gibbs, Harry, himself, me, Abby, Ducky," Ziva explained. "I am Lisa and Harry is Henry."

"Oh," Ginny said putting another flower into Hermione's hair.

"McGee wrote in the book Lisa is in love with Henry," Hermione said, "but there is a new character in his new book named Special Agent Tommy."

"Based on Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Our favorite Italian," she said. "Lisa's feelings for Henry shift to Tommy and well, things get heated between them for several chapters before they finally give in to the sexual tension."

"That is ridiculous," Ziva said.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I may be new to this crowd, but I trust me, I know when someone's in love with someone else. When did these feelings for Tony start?"

"What? I don't have feelings for ..." Ziva started to say. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Tony." Ziva straightened her dress and fixed her hair at the sound of Tony's voice. Ginny and Hermione chuckled. "You gonna let me in?"

"Harry's not with you, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Pacing up a storm on the beach," Tony answered. Ziva opened the door and let Tony into the room. "He asked me to check on his bride."

"I'm fine," she said. "Harry's nervous?"

"Extremely," Tony said.

"See," Ginny said.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone get Gibbs' slapped so much since I joined the team." The girls chuckled along with Tony. Hermione noticed Ziva eyeing Tony's ass and 'pretended' to drop her flowers. "Oh, let me get those," he said bending over to pick them up. Ziva tilted her head to get a better view of his ass and Ginny and Hermione grinned to each other.

"Thanks, Tony," she said. Ziva glared at her before diverting her attention back to Tony's ass. Tony straightened and handed Hermione her bouguet.

"I'll go relay you're doing just fine and not nervous at all."

"You're cruel, Tony," Hermione said. Tony turned to go out the door and saw Ziva in her dress.

"You look nice, Ziva," he said.

"Thank you, DiNozzo," she said.

"You know, you can call me Tony," he said.

"Tony," Ziva said. "Thank you."

"Welcome," he said leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Ziva turned to see Hermione and Ginny looking at her.

"Okay, so I have feelings for him," she said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"His TAD week with the team when Paula and her team were killed," Ziva said.

"Oh." Just then another knock on the door came and Hermione's father stuck his head in.

"Minister Ofenkil says it's time."

"Okay, I'm ready," Hermione said. Kent came into the room to look at his daughter.

"Hermione, you're so beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, Daddy, but please don't make me cry," Hermione said.

"Sorry, pumpkin," he said. Kent kissed his daughter on the cheek before offering his arms. "Come on, sweetie. There's an anxious groom waiting on the beach for you."

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked. "Take me to him." Ziva and Ginny chuckled as they grabbed their bouguets and headed out before the bride and her father.

Harry wasn't faring well at all as he paced up a storm on the beach. The wedding guests watched him in amusement. Ryan and Maggie sat on his side as his parents as Jane sat in her seat on the bride side. Arthur and Molly, Ron and Lavender sat on her side as well. Lavender looked like she did not want to be at the wedding. She still had it in her mind that Hermione was after Ron. "For the last time, Lav, would you please stop fidgeting?" he asked. "It's Hermione's wedding."

"Oh, so we're back to her now are we?"

"Stop it," he said sternly.

Harry stopped pacing when he saw Tony coming down the path. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine," Tony said with a wave of the hand. "Cool as a cucumber," he added.

"She's not nervous?" Harry asked.

"Should she be?" Tony asked looking at McGee who chuckled when Harry groaned out. Tony grunted when he felt the familiar hand of Jethro Gibbs connect with the back of his hand. "Sorry, boss," he said. "Couldn't help it."

"The bride is on her way down," Gibbs said. "No horsing around."

"Wouldn't dream of it, boss," Tony said.

"Otherwise I'd turn you into something," Harry said. "An ass would be appropriate, huh?"

"That's harsh." Just then music began playing and Brian came down between the chairs with the red and gold rope that Samantha would use in the ceremony. "Red and gold?" Tony asked McGee.

"The colors of their house at Hogwarts," McGee whispered back. Brian handed the rope to Sam and went to stand in his place. Next was Ziva in a red and gold spaghetti strap dress. She made eye contact with Tony behind McGee and smiled. Tony smiled back as Ginny was next in a dress the same as Ziva's. She gave Harry a wink of encouragement and took her place by Ziva. The Wedding March began playing and Hermione came down with her father on his arm.

"Wow," Harry said. Hermione looked gorgeous in her v neck ivory dress. Kent and Hermione walked down to the beach where Harry stood. Father handed daughter off to her groom and walked over to sit next to his wife. The music cut and Sam began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, Magic Folk and Muggles, to witness the magical bonding of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger as wizard and witch partners. Harry and Hermione, please join your left hands together." Harry and Hermione joined their left hands together and Sam wound the rope around them. "Harry, do you take Hermione as your witch? Will you love her, protect her and cherish her until you depart from the world?"

"I do," he said.

"Hermione, do you take Harry as your wizard? Will you love him, protect him and cherish him until you depart from the world?"

"I do," she said. Sam took the ends of the binding rope and tied them in a love knot at the top of their hands.

"May this rope be a symbol of your everlasting love and may it keep you together is times of peace and war." The rope glowed a soft white, binding Harry and Hermione's magic together. "You may kiss your witch, Harry," Sam said. Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the lips. "I now pronounce you wizard and witch, husband and wife." There was lots of applause and Hermione and Harry turned to the crowd.

The reception took place on the beach like the ceremony. With a wave of wands and hands tables were erected and food was laid out. Harry and Hermione sat at a table with Gibbs, McGee, Ginny, Ziva and Brian. Friday was settled underneath the table, the arthritis in her bones making it difficult for her to move around like she did. A yap got her attention and she saw the puppy that the family picked out come running over to her. The Corgi puppy sat himself down next to her and they laid together underneath the table. There was no dance floor, just the beach. The beach was lit by several lanterns and tiki posts. Harry and Hermione noticed Tony and Ziva with each other on the dance floor a lot. They recognized the look between the two of them. Harry looked to Hermione and he stood up, clinking his glass. "May I have your attention, please?" he asked. It was time to make their announcement. Once he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat and began his speech. "Hermione and I have a little announcement to make with all of you here. As most of you know, we have been married before the Muggle way and well, things sort of progressed from there."

"Say it already, Harry," Gibbs said.

"Hermione and I are going to have a baby," he said and there was big applause and cheering. In the midst of the cheering and applause, Harry saw Tony and Ziva sneak away from beach. He glanced over to Gibbs who saw it too and just shrugged his shoulders. So much for Rule 12. Well, rules were made to be broken, right?

Author Note : TAD means 'Temporarily Assigned Duty'. Just in case.


	27. A New Start

Chapter Twenty Seven : A New Start

NCIS Episode : Between 'Recoil' and 'About Face'

Harry sighed out as he tapped his foot against the floor. "Harry, would you please calm down?" Hermione asked.

"How can I calm down?" he asked. "You fainted. I should consider us lucky you fainted in the squad room with Ducky five feet away from you."

"Abby looked like she was ready to have a panic attack," Hermione said.

"That's Abby for you," Harry said before standing up and he started to pace.

"Harry, would you stop it?" Harry stopped in front of the exam table she laid on. "The doctor's a friend of Ducky's."

"I know, but we've been waiting for five minutes."

"No, it's been one and you need to calm down." Harry sighed as he sat down on the chair again only to get back up when the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Olivia Chase," she said. "I understand that you're looking for a doctor here at Bethesda?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We're friends of Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky?" Dr. Chase asked bringing over an ultrasound machine. "He spoke at a lecture while I was in med school years ago. We grew quite close." Hermione and Harry looked at each other, smirking before putting their attention back to the doctor. "He said you were pregnant," she said.

"Yes, but I hadn't had time to set a follow up appointment since I found out."

"We're also in the process of moving into a larger home," Harry explained as Dr. Chase squeezed some jelly onto Hermione's belly.

"Well, consider this your follow up, Mrs. Potter." Hermione smiled as Dr. Chase ran the ultrasound wand over her belly. "How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

"A couple months ago," she said.

"Have you ever fainted before?" Hermione shook her head as Harry held her hand. "Okay, there's the baby's head and, oh, this is interesting."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"I see two," Dr. Chase said.

"Two what?" Hermione asked.

"Two babies," the doctor said. "You're having twins." Hermione looked over at Harry who had the same look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh, my God," he said. "Twins?"

"Yeah," Dr. Chase said. "You probably fainted from being stressed out about the moving and all."

"I told you," Harry said. "No more lifting for you," he added pointing a finger at her.

"Yes, Agent Potter," she said. Dr. Chase chuckled as she cleaned Hermione's belly.

"It's still too soon to tell what sex the babies are," she said. "Have you been prescribed prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, and I'm taking them."

"Good," she said. "Make an appointment with my nurse unless you feel you should have a healer who's magical."

"No, you will be fine," Hermione said.

"Okay and congratulations," she said before leaving the room. Harry looked over to Hermione who was grinning.

"Harry, we're having twins," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Abby's going to flip."

After making an appointment with the doctor, Harry dropped off Hermione at the house and headed back into work. He was immediately tackled by Abby. "Is the baby okay? How's Hermione? Is she all right? Is there something wrong?"

"Abby!" Harry shouted which quietened her. "I can't answer a question unless you stop asking them," he said.

"Sorry."

"To answer them, yes, she's fine and all right and there is nothing wrong with the babies."

"Babies?" the entire squad room asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Twins." Abby was the first to react and gave Harry a big hug.

"Congratulations," she said hugging him.

"Thanks," he said. "Abs, I can't breathe." Abby pulled away and Harry let out a gasp of air.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's all right," he said. "Hermione and I were just as shock as you."

"Congratulations, Harry," McGee said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Haven't felt this excited since Sarah was pregnant with Brian."

"How did Brian take the news?" Ziva asked.

"Well, he knows Hermione is pregnant," Harry said. "He just doesn't know that there's two." Ziva chuckled as Harry sat down at his desk. "I'm just glad it's Friday, cause this kind of news will keep him up all night."

Dinner time at the Potter house was quiet, which was unusual for Brian. He sat at his spot at the table and was eating his dinner, looking back and forth between his father and mother. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"You are way too smart to be in first grade, Brian," Harry said. Brian shrugged before going back to his dinner.

"I fainted at ` today, Brian," Hermione said.

"Are you okay, Mom?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she said. "Turns out I'm having twins," she added. Brian looked to his father who was nodding.

"It's true," Harry said.

"If they're both girls, I'm moving out," he said causing Hermione and Harry to chuckle.

After Supper, Hermione checked Brian's homework before tucking him into bed. She found Harry sorting through boxes looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Brian's baby pictures," he said. "I know they're in here somewhere."

"We'll find them," she said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "For now, why don't we relax, cause in six months, we will not be getting any rest with twins."

"You're right," he said.

"We need to pick out names," she said.

"Now?" he asked as she led him to the bedroom.

"Yes, now," she said. "We need to pick two boy names and two girls names."

"Two of their girls or boys and then if it's a girl and boy we can pick one from each group," he said.

"Right," she said. "I was wondering if you had noticed something different about Jenny."

"What about Director Shepard?" he asked putting a box on top of another.

"She seems distracted," she said. "I was having lunch with her the other day and she seemed to have gotten distracted by something else."

"She has a lot on her mind," Harry said. "She is the NCIS director."

"Well, I was thinking of a name for one of the babies if it's a girl," she said. "What do you think about Sarah?"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I know that you still love her, Harry," she said. "She was your wife and is the mother of your son."

"He's your son, too, Hermione," Harry said.

"I know, but I was just thinking it would be nice as a little memoir for her."

"I like Sarah," he said.

"Good," she said.

"I was thinking Sirius for a boy," he said, "and Ryan and Margaret for the other names," he added. "We could discuss middle names later."

"I like those names," she said. "They do so much for us. It would be nice to honor them that way."

"It would," Harry said. "Well, now that we got names picked out, all we got to do is finish moving into the house." Hermione chuckled softly as they walked up the stairs and went to bed.

The next day at NCIS Headquarters …......

Harry was lost in thought when Ziva waved her hand in front of his face. "You in there, Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just something Hermione said the other day," he said.

"What was that?" Ziva asked leaning on his desk.

"She said Director Shepard doesn't seem as sharp as she used to be," he said. "She's been distracted lately."

"Distracted?" Ziva asked.

"Now that I think about it, the choices she makes has been a little off too," he said. "Like her sending Tony on another undercover assignment after the last one he was on kinda went south."

"She said it had something to do with Domino," Ziva said.

"Domino?" he asked. "Think someone's going to try to steal it?"

"Jenny said she wasn't sure what was going on," the Israeli said. "That's why she sent Tony undercover."

"With no back up?" Harry asked.

"He has back up," Ziva said defending Jenny. "Michael is with him."

"Who?"

"A former partner of mine in Mossad."

"Mossad?" Ziva nodded. "This mission sounds dangerous, Ziva," Harry said. "I hope for Tony's sake, that Jen knows what's she's doing."


	28. Separated

Author Note : Sorry it's a short chapter. I've been blocked because I'm closing on the end of the story.

Chapter Twenty Eight : Separated

NCIS Episode: After 'Judgment Day Part 1 & 2'

The elevators opened and the weary team of Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped off. The funeral for Director Jennifer Shepard, had ended a few hours ago and they were now just getting back. Harry let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on his chair. News of Jenny's funeral was playing on the TV.

"The funeral for NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard was held today. Director Shepard died on Thursday from a house fire that erupted in her Georgetown home. There is still no cause of the fire but investigators believe it was an accident and there was no foul play suspected."

"Isn't it ironic?" Harry asked out loud. "We know the true nature of her death."

"It's not your fault, Harry," Gibbs said. "You can't tell the future, even with your powers." Jenny died in a deadly shoot out in California. The two agents that were suppose to be her bodyguards were given the day off and instead of following her, like he and Ziva would've, they went back to their hotel room where they soaked up some sun. They are now unemployed and looking for new jobs. Ziva sat on his desk and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Do not beat yourself up over this, Harry," Ziva said.

"I had a feeling something was wrong, but I ignored it."

"You could not know what that feeling was," she said.

"Is Vance going to pull DiNozzo out of his undercover op since Jenny's dead now?" Harry asked craning his head to look around Ziva at Gibbs.

"I'm not sure," Gibbs said. DiNozzo's last contact with them had him in Paris with Ziva's friend, Michael from Mossad, as his bodyguard. He had said that someone had contacted him about selling him Domino. "Things are too close for Vance to shut it down. It may be our only chance to catch the mole." Harry looked up to see Ziva was staring off into space. Things between her and Tony had to be put on hold when Jen had put him on the undercover op. Harry believes her father had something to do with Michael joining Tony in the op. From what he understood, the Director of Mossad had taken a liking to the Italian. He repeated what Ziva had done to him and put a comforting hand on Ziva's arm.

"Tony will be okay," he said. "Michael will protect him." Ziva nodded before going back to her desk.

"Agent Potter?" Harry turned around to see Vance on the overlook in front of MTAC. "My office, please," the new director said and Harry glanced over to Gibbs who nodded and he got up from his desk and headed up to Vance's office.

Harry sat down and noticed that Vance had already put up his own pictures in the office. Jenny's laid in a box by the door. The only things left of Jen's not destroyed in the fire. "I've talked with Minister Ofenkil already about the whole mess. You're my link to the Wizarding World, Agent Potter," Vance said. "Anything I need to know about Jenny involving them in her ops with DiNozzo?"

"What?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought as much," Vance said. "There was a rumor going around that your former director was overstepping her friendship with the American Minister of Magic." Vance was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I can't believe I just said that." Harry chuckled.

"Trust me, the lot down in the squad room had a hard time believing it at first, but they came around."

"Did you ever get that thing settled with the British Minister?" Vance asked.

"All cleared up last year," he said. "Is there a problem?"

"Just wanted to make sure that one of my best agents isn't going anywhere."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"I understand you and your wife are having twins," Leon said.

"Yes, she's due in seven months."

"Congratulations," he said.

"Sir, are you keeping DiNozzo undercover?" he asked.

"I am," he said. "Officer Rivkin just contacted Mossad about how the two of them are close to buying Domino from someone," Vance said. "Which is why I need you to send Gibbs up when you go back down."

"Of course, sir," Harry said standing up. He left Vance's office and headed down to the squad room. "Boss, Vance wants to see you," he said. Gibbs nodded and headed up.

"What did the director want?" McGee asked.

"Just talking McGee," Harry said.

Gibbs came back down and stood just inside the squad room. They all looked at him wondering what was going through his head. "My office," he said and they all got up and followed him to the elevator.

Once the door was shut, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch. "Vance has a list of suspects on who might be the mole and he has a way of catching him."

"How?" Harry asked.

"All three of you are going to be reassigned and the three on the list are going to be my new team," Gibbs said. "Ziva, you'll be going to Counter Terrorism and be working with Jardine." Ziva nodded. "McGee, you'll be going down to the Cyber Unit in the basement. He's got a job for you."

"Okay," McGee said.

"Harry, Vance is sending you to the Ronald Reagan as the Agent Afloat," Gibbs said. Harry went to protest, but Gibbs held up a hand. "He promises that you won't miss the twins' birth. There's no reason to send you there, but he needs your desk for the third person. However, he would like for you to keep an eye out for DiNozzo and Rivkin coming across the Pacific."

"They're coming back?" he asked.

"Maybe, they're not sure themselves." Harry nodded.

"Hermione's not going to like this," he said.

"I know, but tell her only what you can." He nodded again and Gibbs flipped the switch on the elevator and it came to life. "Nothing is said beyond this elevator."

"Got it," all three said. They exited the elevator and headed back to their desks, soon to be used by other agents. Harry had to go home right away and pack when Gibbs put his 'orders' down on his desk. He was due to fly out in the morning. He grabbed his gear and gun and headed out.

Hermione sat on the chair watching Harry pack a bag for his new assignment. "Why is this new director doing this?"

"I can't tell you, Hermione," Harry said. "You know that. It involves classified information and I just can't tell you."

"But, can't Vance send you somewhere else besides a carrier in the Pacific?"

"No," Harry said. "Besides, I've been an agent for eight years," he said. "About time I get the experience as an Agent Afloat." Hermione side as she stood up. "I'm only going to be gone four months, Hermione," he said.

"It'll be an eternity," she said putting her arms around her husband's neck.

"I should consider myself lucky," he said. "Most Agents Afloat are gone for six to seven months. Vance has assured me that I won't miss the twins' birth." Hermione nodded her understanding.

"You can't tell me anything?"

"Again, it's …." he started to say but Hermione nodded again.

"Classified," she said. "Brian's going to be upset," she said.

"I know, but he knew one day this would happen," he said. "I just wish Vance had gotten me a flight after Brian got home from school," he added. "You'll explain things to him, right?"

"Of course," she said. "So, how long do we have?" she asked.

"Flight leaves in a few hours," he said. "Want some afternoon love from your hubby?" he asked causing her to chuckle.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said pulled him into a kiss. Hermione moaned softly as Harry carefully pulled her onto the bed.

After making love to Hermione, Harry was whisked away by Gibbs to Norfolk where he would board a plane for Los Angeles and then he would hop another plane to the carrier. "Gibbs, I was wondering if you could do something for me," Harry said. "I want to make sure Hermione and Brian are looked after."

"Don't worry, Harry," his boss said. "I'll take care of them," he said. "We all will."

"Thanks, boss," he said. With a final hand shake, Harry headed off to the plane.


	29. Coming Home

Author's Note: I thank the person who corrected my Spanish. I took French in highschool and barely passed that class. Thanks again.

Twenty Nine : Coming Home

NCIS Episode: Agent Afloat

"Agent Afloat to the fantail!" The announcement over the speakers of the ship had Harry on his feet and making his way to the hanger deck. "Agent Afloat to the fantail on the double!"

"Make a hole!" he shouted. "Make a hole!" Each floor he made a different turn as he made his way up. After several flights of stairs, he made it to the deck and burst open the door. There was a small crowd gathering at the stern and he made his way over there with some other deck workers following behind him. There on the edge was a uniform folded neatly on the deck with an ID on it. Harry picked it up and looked to see who it was. "Anybody see him jump?" he asked and the deckhands shook their heads. No one had seen him jump. Harry looked at the ID of Lt. Chad Evans before gazing out to the sea.

After getting the clothes packed up into evidence bags, he headed to the lieutenant's bunk. He searched through his entire bunk area and found nothing. "Zilch," he said. "Not even a toothbrush."

"Looking for something specific, sir?" a naval officer asked.

"Yeah. The reason Lieutenant Evans didn't even bother to unpack," Harry said.

"Guess he wasn't planning on sticking around."

"Yet he flew all the way from D.C. To Cartagena to join the ship," Harry said closing a drawer. He turned around to look at the other lieutenant. "That make sense to you lieutenant?" he asked.

"The guy was a head case?"

"Thought you never met him."

"I didn't. Like I said we stood different watches," the lieutenant explained. "But anybody who throws themselves of a ship has got to be crazy," he added.

"What about your other bunk mate?" Harry asked.

"Kaplan?" he asked before scoffing. "Think he's got a touch of OCD, but other than that ..."

"Did he ever met Lieutenant Evans?"

"I never asked," the lieutenant said. Harry looked at his watch and saw the time.

"His watch is over," he said. "Where is he?"

Harry was directed to a galley where Kaplan was apparently putting together a card game that was being played for stakes. Which was illegal. Harry stuck his head in and saw the man he wanted to see. Kaplan called the guy and asked the other player what he got. "Three seconds until the Agent Afloat sees you playing for stakes," he said announcing his entrance. He walked up to the table as the sailors put their money away and into their pockets. "Very subtle, Almeida," he added as he sat down.

"Agent Potter," Almeida said. "Want to sit in?" he asked.

"Who's Lieutenant Kaplan?" Harry asked and Kaplan from across him slapped his cards down on the table.

"Here he is. The guy whose straight just got flushed."

"I need to chat with you about your bunk mate," Harry said.

"The mama's boy or Louganis?" Kaplan asked causing his card mates to chuckle. Harry waited for a fighter to launch before asking his next question.

"Lieutenant Evans, tell me about him."

"I only met him once," Kaplan said. "Logged into the comm room during my watch."

"You talk to him?" he asked.

Didn't get a chance to. I let an hour later."

"Anything odd about him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Evans. He was a nut job," Kaplan said. "Had the thousand yard stare," he said causing them to chuckle. "Look, the guy called it quits and took a header. What is there to investigate?" he asked as a messenger came up to Harry.

"Message for you, Potter from D.C.," he said and then handed him a letter. "Also, mail call." Harry took both and read the message from D.C., first. Lieutenant Evans' wife was murdered and Evans was looking to be the main suspect, which gave him motive to take a swan dive off of the deck. Putting the message down, he opened the letter he got. The latest ultrasound from Hermione's doctor visit. She was due in two months. He was due back home soon according to Vance.

"Good news from home, Agent Potter?" Almeida asked and Harry turned the ultrasound around for him to see.

"Twins are getting healthy and big," he said.

"When is your wife due again?" Kaplan asked.

"Two months," Harry answered standing up. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I have a doctor to visit," he said.

Next, Harry entered the sickbay ward. "Dr. Nguyen, how goes it?" he asked.

"What now, Potter?" he asked.

"At ease, Doctor. I am here for Lt. Evans' medical records," Harry said.

"The guy who went overboard?" Henley the medic asked.

"Yeah, that would be him," Harry said looking at Henley who looked away from him and went over to their desk.

"You've seen his medical records," Nguyen said.

"That's the wacky nature of these cases," Harry said. "Just when you think it's all over and done with, something else comes to light and we got to start all over again." Henley handed the records over and he headed over to the door. "Have a good day gentlemen," he said.

He sat in the communications room waiting to talk to Gibbs about the Evans case. The screen came on and Harry beamed. "Boss, I missed that smiling face of yours," he said but got no reaction from Gibbs. "I missed the head slaps?" he guessed and Gibbs chuckled.

"How's it going, Potter?" he asked.

"Oh, it's going great," Harry said. "Do you want to know what it's like being the only cop in a city of five thousand?" he asked. "Talk to Vance?" he asked.

"No, I'm talking to you," Gibbs said. "Sit rep, Harry."

"Right," he said before clearing his throat. "Evans boarded in Cartagena five days ago at 0630. We were underway at 0800. He reported for duty at 1900 that night, but left an hour later, claiming he was sick. Found his khakis and id on the fantail this morning."

"No body recovered?"

"Not for lack of trying," Harry said. "There was an extensive search, but there was nothing found."

"Medical records?"

"Nothing that would indicate that he was going to beat his wife to death then kill himself," he said. "It seems obvious what happened. He killed his wife, came back here. Felt guilty for what he had done and jumped overboard," he said.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it sure looks that way," he said.

"Those sailors giving you grief for not using magic?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, first couple of weeks on this ship they were hard to keep in line, so I had to pull a few pranks to get them to settle down," Harry said. "Now they are a well behaved group."

"Anything on DiNozzo?"

"No contact as of yet, boss. I'm starting to worry," he said. "Now I know how a dad feels like on prom night," he added causing Gibbs to laugh.

"Boss," McGee said coming into view.

"McGoo," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry. Abby wanted me to tell you that Sister Rosita bowled a two ..."

"McGee," Gibbs said.

"We ran a check on Lieutenant Evans' credit cards charges. His card was used at a bar in Cartagena, Colombia."

"That's where he boarded the ship," Harry said.

"Yeah, only that the card was used three days after the Seahawk departed."

"I can hop a cod and be in Cartagena in two hours, boss," Harry said. Gibbs looked over at the screen. Harry was finally fluent in Spanish and Italian. Plus, he did threat assessments there for two weeks. He knew the city.

Two hours later, Harry found himself walking through Cartagena towards a bar that he was familiar with. "Hey, Hector," he said. The bartender turned around and a smile graced his face.

"Harry!" he said. Hector Juarez was a Colombian national and a wizard. He and Harry became good friends while he was doing threat assessments. He walked over to him and they hugged.

"How's business?"

"Better when I see USS ship coming into port," Hector said. "How is the family?" he asked and Harry pulled away the latest ultrasound picture.

"Going to be plus two in two months," he said.

"Congratulations," he said. "So, what brings you back to Cartegena?"

"Business," Harry said holding up a picture of Lt. Evans. "You see him last week?" he asked.

"Last week? You know how many sailors come through this port last week?"

"5,221," he answered.

"And half of that number come here," Hector said. "You can put his picture on the big billboards and it makes no difference."

"Hector, it was a $100 tip and a $50 tab. That has to be memorable," he said. "Come on, Hector," he said. Hector sighed out.

"He was no sailor. Some _maton _paid me to use his credit card," Hector said.

"This _maton _have a name?" Harry asked and Hector nodded his head over. Harry took a glance at some guy at the end of the plaza, sipping a drink. Harry gave Hector a twenty dollar bill before walking towards the guy. They locked eyes before the guy took off and Harry glanced over to Hector.

"Why do they always run?" he asked.

The _maton _thought he was in the clear. He ducked behind the buildings and ran up the steps, knowing that the gringo was not chasing him. He rounded the corner for more steps when a hand connected with his face. He fell backwards and down the steps and Harry came walking down them massaging his fist. "Thanks, Hector," he said. Hector nodded before going back to his business. "Where'd you steal the credit card?" he asked.

"Uh," the guy groaned shrugging his shoulders.

"Tarjeta de credito, maton," he repeated in Spanish.

"I find it," he said.

"Where?" Harry asked. The man led Harry to a construction site and pointed to where he found the card. Harry took out his handcuffs and cuffed the guy to a fence.

"Come on, man," he said as Harry noticed blood on some rocks. He walked further into the site and found a shoe lace. He took hold and pulled to find a foot and leg attached to it. Harry looked back at the maton with a look. "Look, he was already dead, man. I just took the card," he said as Harry worked at getting the face uncovered. Once he had the face uncovered, it was unrecognizable. He found the dog tags and saw that was indeed Lt. Evans. He wiped off his hands and pulled out his satellite phone. He dialed Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"Potter," Gibbs said.

"Found Lieutenant Evans," he said. "He didn't fall overboard. He couldn't have. Judging by the smell, he's been dead before the Seahawk even sailed."

"Killer impersonated a navy officer to get aboard a United States aircraft carrier," Gibbs said.

"We have a major security breach, boss," Harry stated.

Several hours later...

The elevator dinged and Harry thought it was a sweet sound. "Oh, I missed that," he said causing Gibbs and Ziva to chuckle. They had flown out to help him with the investigation and together, they discovered a drug ring involving Evans and Henley, the medic assistant. With Henley in custody for both murders of Evans and his wife and the attempted murder of Lt. Kaplan. He found his desk all ready for him thanks to Abby. He sat his stuff down and let out a sigh. "All I need is to see Hermione and Brian and my day will end perfectly. Just then the elevator doors opened and a very pregnant Hermione came off the elevator with Brian.

"Daddy!" Brian let go of his mother's hand and ran toward his father. Harry had little time to react as the seven year old made a bee line for his dad. He lifted him up in a huge hug before putting him down.

"Oh, you've gotten so big, buddy," he said before standing up to see Hermione looking like she was ready to cry.

"Are you really back?" she asked. Harry looked over to Gibbs who nodded.

"Vance gave the okay as we landed," he said. Hermione squealed as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Thank Merlin," she said into his ear. "Welcome home," she said.

"It's good to be home," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said back. "So much has happened across the ocean in England. I can't wait to tell you."

"Well, it's going to have to wait until you've given me a proper welcome home when we get to the house," he said causing her to chuckle.

"Whatever you say Mr. Potter," she said.


	30. Complete

Chapter Thirty : Complete

NCIS Episodes : After "Cloak" and "Dagger"

Harry exited off the elevator with no intention of getting into trouble. Hermione was going in for an induction that week and he needed them to not get into a case that could drag out the week and make him miss the birth. Though both Vance and Gibbs assured him that he wouldn't miss it. When he sat down with a healthy sigh, Ziva looked over from her desk and smiled. "Rough night?" she asked.

"If you call Hermione getting up every five minutes to pee a rough night, then yes. It was a rough night," he said and she chuckled. "I don't know which of those kids of ours likes her bladder so much, but it's driving us both nuts. They are using it as their personal couch."

"Don't worry, Harry," Ziva said. "At the end of the week, you'll be getting up in the middle of the night to crying instead of her getting up to go to the bathroom." Harry laughed. A lot had happened in the two months. Even Hermione's due date, which went by a week ago. The doctors were planning on inducing at the end of the week.

England had gotten better too. The Weasleys had more grandchildren and Draco found a mate.

They had received a wedding invitation for Draco Malfoy's union to Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass. She was five years younger than him, but he didn't care. He was in love and so was she.

Remus and Tonks had another baby, Lucy Andromeda. Cute as a button and looked just like Remus, with a bit of her mother. Lavender had a third baby, whom Ron insisted on naming Harry.

He and Hermione already had names picked out for their twins. It was a boy and a girl so they decided to split the names. Sirius Ryan for the boy and Sarah Margaret for the girl. Hermione wanted to honor Sarah's memory and insisted on naming the girl after her. Harry was touched as were Sarah's parents.

Things had gotten hectic with Agent Lee's betrayal, but now everything was settled down and the arrival of the twins was much anticipated by everyone at NCIS.

Harry sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. Paperwork needed to be filed about the Lee case. He and Ziva had rescued Amanda, Lee's daughter. They needed to type up their report for it.

Meanwhile, at the Potter house, Hermione was preparing lunch for herself when she felt pain in her lower back. It was normal with labor, but then again, she had been having false labor the last two weeks. She ignored it and continued on with making lunch. She was walking over to the table when another jolt of pain hit her. She dropped her plate of food causing Brownie, their Corgi, to leap to his feet. "Oh, wow, this doesn't feel like false labor," she said. She reached for her phone and hit speed dial for Harry.

Harry was finishing one report and ready to pick up another one when his phone went off. He saw it was Hermione and smiled. "Hey, pumpkin."

"Harry, it's time," she said.

"What?" he asked getting up from his seat.

"The twins are coming now," she said before gasping out in pain.

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling on his gun from his desk.

"Pretty sure," she cried out. "It's more intense."

"Okay, stay calm. I'm going to go to the Apparate point outside the Navy Yard and then we'll drive to the hospital in your car."

"Okay. Please hurry, Harry."

Harry hung up and looked around. The one time he needed someone to help him out and there was no one around. Ziva and McGee had gone to lunch and Gibbs was in a meeting with Vance. "Harry?" He turned to see Tony walking into the squad room and let out a sigh of relief. "You okay?"

"I've never been more happy to see you, Tony."

"Okay," Tony said cryptically.

"I need to take Hermione to the hospital. She's in full labor and Brian's school let's out in thirty minutes."

"You want me to pick him up?" Tony asked.

"You would be an absolute life saver if you could."

"No problem," Tony said as they reached the elevator. "Do you want me to take him home or take him to the hospital?"

"Um, I guess just bring him to the Bethesda Hospital. Uh, make sure he eats something too, because we may be a while."

"Sure. No problem," Tony said as Harry entered the elevator. "I'll call everyone too and settle things with the Director and Gibbs."

"Thanks," Harry said as the doors closed.

Harry burst through the door and found Hermione sitting in the living room. "Hermione," he said and she looked over and relief poured over her face.

"Harry, their coming this time. I know it," she said and he helped her up off the sofa. "My bag is right there." Harry grabbed it and flung it over his shoulder before helping her out of the house.

A twenty minute drive was all it took to get to the naval hospital for Harry and Hermione. He made it priority to hook up lights and sirens to both of their cars. The perks of being a federal agent. He helped Hermione into the ER and signed her in. The nurse at the desk immediately took Hermione to a room where she was taken up to Delivery and Labor. Her contractions were far apart, but they were painful. Hermione had wanted to go drug free, but it hurt too much for her to go without meds. "Are you sure?" Harry asked her after they settled her into the room.

"Harry, they may be far apart, but these contractions are really a bitch when they come on," she said. Harry's eyes went wide at Hermione's cursing. Not that she didn't do it, but she rarely used the big words. Plus, she refrained from swear words when she was pregnant. As soon as Dr Chase came into the room, Hermione had a contraction. "I want an epidural, please," she said.

"It's not part of our birth plan, but .. "Harry started to tell Chase.

"Screw my birth plan, Harry!" Hermione shouted and Harry gestured to his wife.

"She'll have the epidural," he said to Chase who chuckled and ordered the nurse to prep Hermione for the epidural.

Brian came out of his school and was looking around for his dad when he saw his Uncle Tony. "Uncle Tony!" he said running over to him. "Where's my dad?" he asked.

"Your dad had to take your mom to the hospital, Buddy. I think your little brother and sister are finally going to arrive."

"Really?" he asked with delight. "All right!" Tony chuckled as he opened his car door and Brian climbed in.

"Put your seat belt on and we're going to stop and get something to eat before we go to the hospital."

"Okay," Brian said snapping his seat belt on. Tony closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the drive to Bethesda. "Does Uncle Gibbs know?" Brian asked.

"Yes. So does, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Ducky and the Director. I called them as well as your grandparents. They're going to drop everything and get to the hospital. Where do you want to stop to get food?"

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Brian asked.

"Sure thing, buddy," Tony said before pulling onto the highway.

After a fifteen minute drive, with a stop over at a McDonald's for a chicken nugget Happy Meal, Tony arrived at the hospital with Brian. When he arrived at the front desk, he showed his ID and asked of Hermione Potter. "She's in Labor and Delivery. It's the fifth level," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Tony said. "Come on, buddy." Tony took a hold of Brian's hand and led him through the halls of the hospital.

Hermione sighed in relief as the epidural took effect. "Oh, finally," she said as she laid back on the bed. "I'm so glad we strayed from the birth plan. Harry chuckled as he pulled off his gun and put it in his backpack. "Did you really have to bring that with you?"

"Hermione, you called me at work. I didn't have time to put it away in the safe at the house." He zipped it up and placed the bag under his jacket. It was mid November and it was only slightly cold outside. "Okay, do you need anything? Ice chips? Popsicle?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Hermione said causing Harry to quirk an eyebrow at her sweet tone. A minute ago, she was ripping him a new one. "It's the drugs," she said. "I'll be chewing your head off later."

"Gotcha," he said.

"Who did you get to pick up Brian?" she asked.

"Tony."

"DiNozzo?"

"Hey, he's matured a lot since he and Ziva started dating."

"I know. Is he feeding him supper?"

"As far as I know he'll take him some where before bringing him here." No sooner did he say that, Tony came in with Brian.

"Hi, Mom," Brian said putting his Happy Meal down and stood next to the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine. No pain," she said and Tony looked over at Harry.

"What happened to the birth plan with no drugs?" he asked in a hush whisper.

"Out the window," Harry replied in the same whisper. "Contractions were a bitch." Tony smirked as Hermione let Brian put his hand on her belly.

"Do you know when they are coming?" Brian asked.

"Well, mom's not ready for them to come," Hermione explained. "When my body is able to, I'll be able to give birth then."

"You know, Dad, I've been asking you how Mom got pregnant since you two told me," Brian said.

"Keep asking until you're twelve," Harry said causing Tony to chuckle. "Why don't you take your Happy Meal and go to the waiting room? See if Uncle Gibbs and them are here yet," he suggested. Brian nodded before grabbing his Happy Meal.

"Good luck, Mom," Brian said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Tony led Brian out and down the hall to the waiting room. When they got there, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were there. Along with Ryan and Margaret.

"Oh, we were wondering who Harry got to pick up Brian," Abby said.

"I was the only one around at the time," Tony said. "Hermione's in room 518 down the hall." Abby immediately took off as Brian sat down to eat. Tony sat next to Ziva and put his arm around her.

"How is Hermione?" Ziva asked.

"The birth plan is out the window," Tony said. "The contractions were a bit intense for her. She needed relief."

"Tony, I have something to tell you," Ziva said to him softly. "Can we go some where private?" she asked.

"Sure," Tony said before standing up and they headed outside. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she stated and he was stunned still. "I know that this makes things not part of the plan."

"Screw the plan," Tony said. "I'm going to be a dad. I'm stoked."

"Stoked?"

"It means I'm thrilled, Ziva," he said and she laughed.

"My father might not be," she said.

"Screw your dad. I'm not leaving you and I never will. I love you, Ziva."

"I know we just officially started dating a couple of months ago, but we knew each other before than," she said.

"If I recall, we hated each other than," he said.

"I am worried about what my father might think," she said. "I'm Jewish Hebrew and you're an American raised a Catholic."

"What? If you want me to convert I will."

"I don't want you to do anything, except be there for me and the baby."

"I will be," he said, "and I'm moving in." At her look, he changed his statement. "Or we could get a place together."

"A place together?"

"Face it, Ziva. Neither of our places are big enough for a two adults and a baby."

"No, they aren't."

"So, now that that's out of the way, let's get back inside and support our friends." They walked back in and sat down in the waiting room.

Eight hours later, Abby came barreling down the hall in her boots. "The babies are coming!" she announced.

"Splendid," Ducky said.

"Um, Hermione would like it if Margaret could be in the room. Her parents haven't arrived from England."

"Oh, I'd be honored," Margaret said taking the video camera with her from Ryan. "I'll be back with pictures," she said before heading down the hall.

Margaret arrived just as Dr. Chase announced it was time for Hermione to push. "Looks like I arrived just in time," she said. She took her place next to Hermione's other side and grasped her hand. She held the camera with her other hand, pushing the buttons with her fingers.

"Are you sure you don't need both to hold the camera?" Hermione asked.

"I can multitask, dear."

"Okay, Hermione, when I say, I want you to push really hard." Hermione breathed deeply before the machine to her left beeped. "Okay, push." Hermione pushed hard, barely straining as Harry counted to ten.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay, good job, Mione," he said. She let out the breath she was holding before another contraction came upon her. She pushed, Harry counted and Margaret recorded. For grueling ten minutes, Hermione did this before the first baby arrived, their son, Sirius.

"It's a boy," Chase announced as she cradled the baby, pulling him out of his mother. The boy was already crying out as the doctor handed the baby to a nurse and prepared the umbilical cord. "Would you like to do the honors, dad?" she asked Harry handing him scissors.

"Sure thing," he said taking them from her and cut the cord of his new son. "Welcome to the world, Sirius Ryan Potter." Chase handed the baby to the nurse who cleaned him up a bit. Harry went over to take pictures as Hermione prepared herself for the next baby who could arrive any second or several minutes from now.

Soon enough, five minutes later Sarah Margaret arrived in the world. Harry again cut the cord before letting the nurses clean up his daughter. Both twins were a perfect mix of him and Hermione. Already he could tell they both had his piercing green eyes, but it won't quite be confirmed until they were older. Once the twins were cleaned up, Harry and Hermione held them as Margaret headed to the waiting room.

"They're here!" she announced waving her camera around. "They're both very beautiful!"

"I'm a big brother now," Brian said.

"That you are, young man," Ducky said. "Why don't we go down to the gift shop and get something for the twins, shall we?"

"Okay," he said. Brian and Ducky headed to the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, Brian held a pink and blue teddy bear for his brother and sister. Entering the room, his dad was sitting next to his mom in a chair, his feet propped up on the bed. His mom was fast asleep after enduring nearly eight hours of labor. It was a fast birth in Dr. Chase's opinion. "Hi, Dad," Brian said and Harry glanced over.

"Hey, bud," Harry said as he got up from the chair slowly. He didn't want to wake up Hermione and he led his son over to the bassinets that held the twins. He got Brian up on a chair so he could see them. "All right, this is Sirius and Sarah."

"Which one is older?" Brian asked.

"Sirius is, by five minutes." Brian put the blue bear at Sirius' feet then put the pink bear at Sarah's feet. "So, what do you think?"

"They're cute," Brian said. "When do we get to take them home?"

"Couple of days," Harry said as he went to sit down, letting Brian gaze at his new baby siblings. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he felt that his life was finally complete. The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, had given up trying to get Harry to come back to England. That is to say that Dumbledore won't try anything. He was sure in about four years or so that a letter to Hogwarts would arrive for Brian. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Harry was sending Brian to the Salem Academy of Magic in the Massachusetts area. Not too far from home, but it'll be the furthest Brian would be away from home.

As he watched his son talk to his little brother and sister, Harry let out a huge smile. Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry smiling. It was the first time she had seen her husband totally at ease and at peace. "Harry?" He looked over at the sound of her voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy."

"That's good," she said before sitting up.

"Mom, I think Sarah smiled at me," Brian said causing the two parents to chuckle. The family was complete.

THE END


End file.
